


Younger Days: Markazia

by MBIII



Series: Days Past [7]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Boarding School, Canon Compliant, Humor, Interspecies Romance, Multi, Romance, Royalty, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBIII/pseuds/MBIII
Summary: So many emotions are in bloom, so many new joys... and so many new dangers. It's time to make a move at last and the perfect opportunity arises. Sorana's childhood friend, the young Princess of Valentulus, is having a coming of age ceremony on distant Markazia and President Varick Adjunaris knows just who should go as her plus one. Could this be the push that our characters need to finally be 'more' than friends? Or will an unexpected contender rise to the challenge instead?





	1. Team Building

“Haaaaappppppy Biiiiiiiirrrrtttthhhhday, Tooooooo Yoooooouuuuuu!!!”

When the mechanical waiters finally stopped singing, they all began to clap for the tan Lombax at the table who looked visibly zapped of all life.

Knowing the automatons weren’t programmed to stop until he blew out his candle, Kaden took a short, ragged breath and then released it.

It came back out more like a powerful sigh of misery, rather than a gust of air, but it was just barely enough to blow out the single sparkler stick on his cake.

Their task completed, the robotic servants all bowed and went about their business in the busy restaurant.

When they were gone, a near-death Kaden then turned his weary head and looked accusingly at his two ‘friends’. Sorana was wearing a half-smile that spoke of her empathy and regret, while Alister was sadistically grinning at him from ear to ear.

Sorana leaned over toward Alister and spoke quietly, “I meant for just the two of us to sing to him and in a private booth,” she repeated for the fifth time. Obviously, it was too late now, but she couldn’t wash away the guilt.

Alister shrugged while still grinning, “You said that he agreed to be sung to, not by ‘whom’ or ‘where’ it would happen.”

Somewhere in Kaden’s addled mind he silently cursed himself. Alister was right, he had simply agreed to a horribly cruel condition and so was bound by his word, but he had believed Sorana would show him mercy. He hadn’t expected Alister to find out beforehand and make some changes.

In a raspy voice, the broken, tan-furred Lombax spoke weakly, “Why does my suffering amuse you so?” he asked in pained tones.

Alister looked his friend right in his dilated eyes, “Because you deserve it,” he answered, without a hint of sarcasm. “Besides, it’s your own fault for having ‘being sung Happy Birthday to’ as the dumbest kryptonite ever.”

At this, Kaden’s ears flicked angrily and his muscles regained some life, “Because it’s embarrassing!” he defended, rising up in his seat and spreading his arms wide. “Everyone’s laughing at how stupid I look!” He declared this with a gesture to the dozens of heads that were turned away from him and enjoying their meals, completely unaware that he even existed.

_‘This isn’t going so well,’_ Sorana thought as she looked back and forth between her two companions.

It was clear that Alister still had some bad blood from the CtD match. Some of this, she feared, was her fault and that Alister was mainly upset for her sake. However, Kaden was clearly oblivious to this and she knew just how hard it was to hold a one-sided grudge against a friend for too long. She was confident that the two of them would be back to normal soon.

“Well, it’s over now,” Sorana began, trying to change the subject. “Here, let’s have some cake… it’s got a layer of pudding in, just as you like it,” she added with a nod to Kaden.

This made the tired Lombax’s still-sagging ears perk up a bit, “At least there’s that,” he admitted, before reaching for a knife.

Only a few moments later, with cake in hand, Kaden and Alister were back to their own jovial selves.

“So, what are you guys doing for the upcoming break period?” Alister questioned through a mouth full of soft, frosted dessert.

Kaden shrugged, “Mmmphmghm,” he answered simply, but then got a patronizing look from Sorana. After swallowing the half-a-cake-slice that had been packed into his mouth, he began again, “I don’t know,” he repeated. “I don’t think dad will want me back on Kreeli since there’s no alien incursion going on anymore.”

“And since you stole that Harvester,” Alister noted casually.

Sorana choked on a piece of cake, “You what?” she demanded, once her throat was clear.

Kaden gave Alister a dark a look, which the white-furred Lombax returned with a knowing smile before stuffing another forkful of cake in his mouth.

Alister knew that he had already sworn to take ‘all’ the blame for their excursion to the Battleplex, so again he was trapped by his word.

“More like… borrowed,” the tan-furred Lombax elaborated with a cautious glance toward Sorana. “I returned the thing without a scratch on it and before you get mad, I was punished already.”

At this, Alister laughed, “Yeah, they made him run all over Kreeli on foot! I had to wait for him to catch up all day. You really need to get out of the lab more, Kaden,” he added mockingly.

Kaden growled in annoyance, “That’s easy to say from atop a pair of hoverboots,” he growled back.

Sorana was upset to hear about Kaden’s misdeeds and was reflexively getting ready to scold him, but she stopped herself. That wasn’t the mood she was going for at this small celebration. Plus, she had a plan to follow.

“On that note,” Sorana said, causing Kaden to wince in expectation. “There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you two about.”

The birthday-bax eased slightly, but was still nervous about being ‘talked’ to, “And, what’s that?” he asked, with both curiosity and concern.

“Well, I’ve been invited to perform the harmonixium at my friend’s eighteenth birthday party,” she explained.

“Oh?” chimed Alister through another mouthful of cake. “And who’s that, anyone we know?”

“I doubt it,” Sorana answered with a shake of her head. “It’s for Princess Amira Valentulus, of Markazia.”

The other white-furred Lombax immediately choked on his cake as he heard the name before coughing violently to try and remove it from his windpipe.

Kaden, on the other hand, had no idea who that was, so he just pressed on, “Does that mean you’re going all the way to Markazia?” He wondered, “Just for an eighteenth birthday party?”

Sorana shrugged slightly, “She ‘is’ a princess, so her parties are usually pretty lavish. However, for Markazians, eighteen is when they are considered an adult, so it’s a pretty special birthday.”

Having cleared out most of his airways Alister rasped out the next few words, “So- *cough*, what’s that got to- *cough*, do with us?”

Sorana nodded, “Well, I was asked to perform as a friend of hers, but her family has officially hired me through Nova’s contract system. In the arrangement, they also included permissions and service fees for two personal bodyguards, so if either of you two are interested in a free trip to a Royal Markazian ball… they’re offering a rather impressive fee.”

Both Alister and Kaden stared at her thoughtfully as they considered what she was offering.

Sorana tried her hardest to look casual under their gaze, but she felt the urge to squirm, especially under Kaden’s focused stare, which now seemed so much more piercing than she’d remembered.

In her mind, she noted again how much she didn’t like that Varick seemed to know every detail of her life and schedule, but she had to admit that it made things rather efficient. He had explained that, because Varin and Kaden worked in the same Field, they inherently got to spend much more time together than she did. To counter this, she would need an excuse to be alone with Kaden, away from Varin, in order to change their relationship.

Despite the provision in her contract allowing her to hire her own security, Sorana had never actually intended to assign bodyguards for her trip. She’d visited Princess Amira many times in the past and the upcoming celebration was to take place in the royal family of Valentulus’ castle, which was filled with guards and powerful guests and dignitaries. There was simply no need for the precaution.

However, it would never have occurred to Sorana to use this as an opportunity to get closer to Kaden. By hiring him as her ‘bodyguard’, she had the perfect pretense to spend an extended period of time alone with him, far from any interruptions.

She had to fight to keep her ears from wriggling excitedly from the thought as she glanced expectantly at Alister, waiting to see if the second step of Varick’s plan played out as he’d intended.

Then the white-furred Lombax clicked his tongue in disappointment, “No,” he began sadly, “I can’t go. I’ve already set my transport schedule for Kreeli the moment school lets out. If I try to change it now, I’ll probably get a lecture on fulfilling my commitments.”

“Well, I’ve got time,” Kaden added as he cut himself another slice of cake. “So count me in.”

And there it was, just as Varick predicted. Sorana’s heart fluttered as, with Alister unable to go, it would be just her and Kaden all alone together on an alien planet for almost an entire week.

It was a strange feeling for the young Lombax. She had spent time alone with Kaden before, a lot of time in fact, but now, as she thought about the two of them flying off to Markazia to enjoy the festivities of a royal birthday together, she couldn’t help her heart from racing.

“Then that leaves a spot open,” noted Kaden, pulling Sorana forcefully from her thoughts. “I wonder who we should ask.”

Sorana felt her eye twitch in slight irritation, but she quickly calmed herself down, “No... no, that’s alright,” she began. “I’ve been to the Kingdom of Valentulus many times and I’ve never needed a bodyguard before. It’s really just a formality, there’s no need to get anyone else involved.”

But Kaden shook his head and stared at his cake thoughtfully, “That’s what makes it sound suspicious. This coming of age party seems like it will be a big affair, I’ll bet the security will be tight, but stretched thin, that’s why they offered to let you bring your own.”

Sorana hid it in her expression, but she was gritting her teeth in frustration. She knew Kaden better than anyone, so she could guess what was likely going through her friend’s head.

She knew that, if he wasn’t openly boasting about being ‘all the bodyguard she’d need’, then he was instead seriously considering the situation. She doubted he was worried for his own safety, so he was probably focused on hers.

This gave Sorana conflicting feelings. On the one hand, it was sweet to see him show genuine concern for her wellbeing. On the other…

_‘Why’d he have to choose this ‘one’ time to be considerate?!’_ she demanded in her head.

“What about the Tough Nuts?” Kaden wondered aloud.

Alister shook his head, “No, they took a merc contract in the Voron Asteroid Belt. Pirate hunting, I think,” he dismissed. “They asked me if I wanted to join, but I gave them the same answer. Funny, I was relieved I’d already made plans then.”

“Hmmm,” Kaden intoned as he thought.

“Really, Kaden,” Sorana tried again. “I don’t need a second-”

But Kaden suddenly looked up and snapped his fingers in excitement, “I know the perfect merc,” he declared. “Skilled, available, and so poor he won’t be able to refuse.”

Alister eyed him curiously, “Who’s that?” he asked, as another forkful of cake went into his mouth.

Kaden grinned, “I’ll get ‘Kor’ to do it.”

Alister spat out his mouthful of cake and dropped his fork, letting it clatter loudly as he barked out a response, “That nutcase?!” he questioned in disbelief. “I thought we were finally done with him and that we could move on with something else. What are you trying to do, shoehorning him back in like that?”

Kaden nodded, “He may be a nut, but he’s contained in a shell of reason.”

There was a short pause.

“What does that even mean?” Alister demanded.

“It means that I can trust him to do the job,” the tan Lombax answered simply.

Sorana opened her mouth to protest again, but she hesitated. She’d be lying if she said that she hadn’t been curious about the strange new student ever since he’d boarded the _Quasar Express_ from Magnaron. The fact that Kaden also had some kind of strange relationship with him made her even more curious.

But then she shook her head. This wasn’t part of the plan and everything hinged on her and Kaden being alone together. She needed to put things back on track.

“That’s enough, Kaden,” Sorana declared, putting her own fork down forcefully and stiffening her back. “I told you that I don’t need-”

“Happy birthday to you!” shouted a chorus of robots that had suddenly surrounded the group. “Happy Birthday to you!!”

Kaden’s eyes widened in horror, “No! It’s like a nightmare I can’t escape from,” he roared as he jumped to his feet while the robots continued to sing.

“It must be a malfunction,” Alister laughed. “They haven’t erased the task from their objective list.”

“Then I’ll just have to erase it for them,” Kaden stated, as he reached for something in his coat.

But then one of the robots produced another cake.

Alister immediately moved forward and grabbed Kaden’s arm, “Oh no you don’t, we’re getting a free cake out of it. Maybe they’ll do it again after this and bring a third!”

Kaden’s eyes widened even further at the terror of a possible third time, “I won’t let that happen!” he declared reaching again with his other hand.

Once more, Alister grabbed the arm and fought his friend back, “You agreed to be sung to at dinner, right? Well, dinner isn’t over yet,” he pointed out with a menacing grin.

As the two fought, Sorana sighed and turned to move for the kitchen. Someone had to be notified that their staff were on the fritz before someone got a bad order, or worse.

But just as she got up from her chair, one of the singing automatons leaned close to her ear and whispered, “Not so fast, there’s nothing wrong with these machines,” it said.

But it wasn’t in their usual, metallic tone. Instead, Sorana recognized the sound of Varick’s voice immediately.

“What are you doing?” she demanded in a hushed whisper.

The robot did not have a facial expression as it replied, “I have an idea,” it said in the President’s voice. “I want you to let Kaden invite Mr. Vol’terran to be your second bodyguard.”

Sorana looked confused and whispered back, “I thought the plan was for the two of us to be alone together?”

“Just trust me on this one,” the robot said, and Sorana could almost see the mischievous smile on Varick’s face in its blank expression, “This could be ‘exactly’ what we need.”

* * *

Sorana stood nervously at the departure terminal in the Military Field’s starport. She had arrived early with her luggage out of habit and was now just waiting on Kaden and Kor.

The young Lombax had yet to meet the enigmatic, armored warrior in person, but Varick had filled her in on what details Kaden had left out during his numerous complaints about him.

Ordinarily, meeting new people wasn’t an issue for Sorana. She never had to worry about being looked down on or seen as uninteresting, her family name made sure of that. Normally, even someone of Kor Vol’terran’s menacing reputation wouldn’t faze her.

This time, however, the thought of Varick’s ‘plan’ weighed heavily on her mind.

* * *

“So, what’s this ‘plan’? Sorana asked skeptically to her communicator screen, once both Kaden and Alister had left her dorm room. She was tired from the long night of game and holo-vid marathoning and was in no mood for the president’s games as well.

The image of Varick smiled eagerly back at her, “Truthfully, I was not expecting Kaden to suggest an alternative for Mr. Azimuth, but I especially wasn’t expecting him to suggest ‘the’ Kor Vol’terran.”

Sorana looked unhappy with the roundabout answer, “And what does that mean?” she pressed impatiently.

Varick nodded his understanding of her displeasure, “It means that Kaden no longer sees Mr. Vol’terran as a hated adversary. Unfortunately, I don’t know exactly what happened between the two of them on Sargasso, but they seemed to have discovered a newfound respect for one another, even if they still appear to retain a certain amount of animosity. At the very least, I can say that Kaden has acknowledged Kor’s skills if he was willing to go so far as invite him to be your second bodyguard.”

Sorana considered the words for a moment. She too had been surprised to see Kaden acknowledge anyone else, especially someone he’d held a grudge against, but it still didn’t answer her question.

“But what does all that have to do with letting him join us on our trip to Markazia?” she demanded irritatedly. “It was just supposed to be the two of us, right?”

Varick grinned mischievously, “Is that disappointment I hear?”

Sorana’s aggravated gaze did not waver, but her ears bent down slightly in embarrassment.

Varick laughed good-naturedly, but quickly continued, “The point is, if Kaden has acknowledged Kor as a peer, even one from a different area of expertise, that means he will no longer simply dismiss his actions and thoughts out of contempt, but rather he’ll be forced to consider them with legitimate scrutiny.”

Sorana still didn’t know what Varick was on about, but she decided to just wait patiently for him to reach his conclusion.

“To be honest, Sorana,” he continued after a short pause, “I didn’t know how well this trip with Kaden would turn out. Frankly, you two are just too close as friends for anything other than overtly obvious romantic advances to be noticed and I doubt you’d be willing to go through with those. No, for this trip, rather than trying to get closer to Kaden, I want you to instead focus your efforts on trying to get closer to Kor.”

Sorana didn’t react at first. She wasn’t even sure that she’d properly heard what Varick was saying.

But, when his point got across her mind, she stood up in dismay, “What?!” she shouted at her terminal in disbelief. “You can’t possibly mean- me, with Kor?!”

Varick held up his hands to try and calm her down, “Please, Ms. Bellit, just hear me out. We both know how oblivious Kaden is to anything interpersonal, but I can guarantee you that few forces can turn a person’s awareness like jealousy. If used carefully, it could be just the catalyst we need.”

Sorana was shaking her head vehemently, “You want me to just… flirt with some random guy, in front of the guy I like, all to make one of my closest friends jealous?! Who do you think I am?”

This time Varick tried a different tactic and his expression became dead serious, “Think about it, Sorana. It was your jealousy of seeing Kaden grow closer to my sister that forced you to confront your own feelings. It could very well do the same for Kaden. You of all people should know how effective it can be.”

Sorana scowled, but didn’t respond.

Varick simply frowned, “It’s your choice, Miss Bellit, but remember: all's fair in love and war.”

* * *

Sorana sighed next to her luggage. She had to admit that Varick had a point, it took seeing Varin and Kaden together for her to make up her own mind, but she still disagreed with his position. Knowingly making someone jealous simply felt so deceitful that she couldn’t bring herself to agree with it.

“Sorana!” shouted a familiar voice, pulling the white-furred Lombax from her thoughts.

Sorana looked up and immediately spotted her two companions. They stuck out from the crowd with ease. Kaden was being his usual self, waving obnoxiously in the air to get her attention, but somehow Kor stood out even more.

Despite half the local population, including Kaden, wearing combat armor as well, every step the red-painted Lombax took, eyes seemed to follow and he was clearly at the center of everyone’s attention.

“Hello, Kaden,” Sorana greeted as the two reached her. She then turned to introduce herself to Kor as well, but Kaden spoke first.

“Whew, look at all this luggage!” the tan-furred Lombax exclaimed. “You don’t really need all this stuff, do you?”

Reflexively, Sorana glowered at her friend, “For your information, I was very conservative with my packing,” she asserted firmly.

“You know, they have sinks on the ship, right?” Kaden pressed with a sarcastic smile. “I mean, what do you even have in that?”

Sorana’s eyes only darkened, “I’m sure someone who would go the entire week in the same jumpsuit wouldn’t understand, Kaden, but I ‘am’ going to perform for a large audience of royal and high-class aristocrats. Just for the basics, I need my Harmonixium, my backup Harmonixium, a wide variety of fine ballroom attire so that it can be coordinated with the theme that’s chosen-”

“Wow, that sounds awful,” Kaden grinned teasingly.

Sorana sighed, knowing that he was just trying to poke fun at her, but quickly recovered, “Anyway, our flight leaves fairly soon, so we better get moving. Once we dock with the transport cruiser our rooms will be…” but Sorana trailed off as she suddenly remembered something.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” she apologized as she turned back to the unmoving form of Kor. “I’m Sorana Bellit and you must be... Kor Vol’terran. I will be your ‘client’ for this trip. ”

As Sorana spoke the last words, she reached out a hand toward Kor, but the armored Lombax didn’t react. Instead, he simply stood there staring at her.

Thinking she might have made a cultural mistake, Sorana tried again, “Mr. Vol’terran?” she pressed with her hand still outstretched.

At this, Kor seemed to suddenly come to life, “My apologies,” he began as he reached up and took Sorana’s offered hand, but he did not shake it as she had been expecting.

Instead, he held it up gently in his, like one might do at a formal party, “It’s just that,” the armored Lombax continued, his expressionless glass eyes fixed to hers as he took a step forward, “Your fur… and your hair, it...” Sorana got the feeling that Kor was about to say something else, but he changed it at the last moment, “they remind me of the Crystal Peaks.  They are a place of the purest whites and blues... a place of the most pristine beauty.”

Sorana was taken completely by surprise at Kor’s unexpected words and she was left speechless. So much so, that she did nothing as his armored hand reached toward her, as if to stroke her hair.

Suddenly, another hand shot forth and stopped Kor’s gauntlet halfway to its objective.

In a daze, Sorana turned to see Kaden’s irritated face surprisingly close to hers.

“That’s enough of that,” the tan Lombax growled threateningly. He then reached down and forcefully pulled Kor and Sorana’s hands apart. “She’s the V.I.P., got that? So grab her bags and get moving.”

Kor did not respond to Kaden immediately and the two of them seemed to eye one another for an unnervingly long period of time. Sorana was even beginning to fear that they might have another fight right here in the terminal.

But then, Kor put up his hands and took a step back. The armored Lombax than bowed slightly to Sorana, “My apologies... As you command,” he stated simply, before grabbing the heaviest looking pieces of luggage and making his way to the ship.

Kaden didn’t take his eyes off of Kor though. He watched the other Lombax’s armored back intensely as he crossed the boarding gate to the shuttle.

All the while, he stood very close to Sorana, “Maybe this was a bad idea,” he muttered quietly to himself.

_‘Damn you, Varick’_ Sorana thought while her face burned and Kaden’s hand squeezed hers protectively.

Inwardly, she cursed both the President of the Science Field and the swarm of butterflies that were flapping happily in her stomach.

* * *

A basic transatmospheric shuttle had taken the small group up to a large transport ship that was part of a dedicated cycle of passage between the planets of Fastoon and Markazia.

It, along with its many sister ships, formed an endless chain that ferried passengers between the homeworlds of both the Markazians and the Lombaxes. This represented the great bond that the two races held and was referred to as the Galactic Bridgeway.

Unlike most races, which were still weary, fearful, and even jealous of the Lombaxes and their superior technology, the Markazians openly welcomed trade and integration with Lombax culture.

While Markazians were known throughout the galaxy as an open-minded race that sought friendship with all of Polaris’ inhabitants, this put them in a small circle of friends from the perspective of the Lombaxes. One shared only by the Kerchu and a few less influential races that had little choice but to play nice with the larger ones.

This was why the Galactic Bridgeway was so important. Markazia and Fastoon both existed on opposite sides of the galaxy and it took at least a day for even the most powerful warp drives to make the journey.

To accommodate this extended trek across the stars, the ships of the Galactic Bridgeway were equipped with many amenities, including bedrooms in which travelers could rest.

It was here that Sorana now found herself facing an extremely hard choice. She glanced back and forth between the two entrances to the two rooms they’d been assigned. Each room identical… and each with only one bed.

“I am ‘not’ sleeping with Kor,” Kaden stated flatly.

Immediately Sorana’s mind went into overdrive.

The first order of business was for her to quell any misconceptions she wanted to have about whether or not Kaden had actually put any thought into his words. She fought hard to dismiss the idea that he had said them, knowing full well what the other option implied. Then she had to assure herself that he had said them out of reflex upon seeing a possibly uncomfortable situation.

The second order of business was figuring out what had happened logistically. The room purchases had been made by the Valentulus Royal Guard and were included in her contract with them. They should have been aware that there were three of them traveling together, and yet the itinerary she’d received clearly listed only two rooms.

“Doesn’t look like there’s a couch in either of them,” Kaden pointed out as he inspected the rooms.

Sorana scratched the fur on her wrist nervously. Clearly, they were going to have to make a decision. The beds ‘were’ big enough for two people and the standard etiquette was to separate by gender, but Kaden had already stated his unwillingness to comply with that.

Then a thought occurred to Sorana… what if… what if she just ‘went’ with it?

The truth was that she and Kaden had shared a room before.

When they were younger, he would secretly sneak into her room sometimes. Not thinking anything of it, she would then tell Cam that she’d be sleeping in and was not to be disturbed, and the two of them would play holo-games and chat until early into the next morning.

They’d even shared a bed before! The caveat being that Sorana’s bed was large enough for the two of them to never even notice the other’s existence… aside from Kaden’s habit of rolling across the bed.

Sorana’s ears twitched and her face warmed as she looked back on an innocent memory that was all of a sudden very embarrassing.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she refocused her mind to the task at hand. It was possible that she’d be able to use their history as a justification for sharing a bed again and she doubted Kaden would think too deeply about it, but the problem then became a moral one. Was she taking advantage of their friendship?

Varick’s voice oozed into her mind, _‘All’s fair in love and war.’_

Again she shook away the intrusive thoughts.

It had been fine when they were kids, with hardly a ‘mature’ thought in their heads, but now it was completely different. Even if Sorana could reason with herself that Kaden wasn’t mature enough to think anything of it, she knew that ‘she’ was. To her it was a step too far to be sleeping together, I mean, they hadn’t even kissed yet.

And then Sorana began to imagine kissing Kaden and her train of thought was once again derailed.

“To which room do these go?” asked a metallic voice suddenly.

Sorana was instantly jettisoned from her own head and back into the real world with a dim, “Huh, what?” as she turned to find her heavily armored bodyguard behind her and a hover-cart laden with luggage trailing behind him.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your thoughts,” Kor apologized with a slight bow, “they seemed to be great in depth, but, I require the knowledge of which room you will be staying in, so that I may deposit your equipment.”

“Oh… right,” breathed Sorana as she considered the question.

The rooms were identical, so which one she herself would be staying in was far from her mind.

Before she could answer, though, Kaden reappeared, “You’re sleeping on the floor,” he stated flatly to Kor.

The words sounded like a joke, but there was just enough seriousness to Kaden’s tone to question that assumption.

Sorana then turned to Kaden to tell him that such a thing was rude, but was once again stopped, this time by Kor.

“Very well,” he stated simply, “That’s acceptable.”

Sorana then turned back to Kor with a confused look, “We aren’t going to force you to sleep on the floor,” she countered as a matter of fact. “That would just be cruel.”

But Kor simply shrugged, “I don’t plan on removing my armor tonight, so a bed or the floor, it makes little difference to me.”

Sorana was taken slightly aback, “Oh,” she said in mild surprise… and a hint of disappointment.

At this, Kaden grinned, “That’s good news,” he laughed in relief, “now we don’t have to share a bed.”

Kor stared at Kaden for a moment before tilting his head slightly, “Why would we?” he asked in a confused, metallic voice.

“I’m sorry, Kor,” Sorana began apologetically. “But there only appears to be two rooms assigned to us, with only a single bed each.”

Kor nodded, “Of course, there is no need for more as either Kaden or I will be on watch in the hall at any given time,” he pointed out simply.

Both Kaden and Sorana were struck by this logic, though for different reasons.

At that moment, the armored Lombax from Magnaron was surprised by how his two companions, who were nothing alike, could wear perfectly identical expressions of dumbfounded realization. He tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

“I knew that!” Kaden blurted unconvincingly, as he tried to recover.

Sorana’s shoulders slumped, her ears flopped down, and she let out a long sigh, “I’ll take that room,” she stated bleakly, with a half-hearted gesture to one of the accommodations.

Kor simply bowed his acknowledgment to her and hovered the cart into the designated area.


	2. The Trio Dynamic

With the room ‘situation’ resolved, the group had settled into their lodgings. While the rooms had no cushioned couches, they did have small tables with chairs. Since it was still too early to sleep, Kaden and Sorana sat together playing a game in her room while Kor insisted on standing guard outside.

Their game was played on a holographic board and was a variant of galactic chess that was popular among Lombaxes. The major difference here was that moves made by pieces had a certain chance to fail based on various factors. One big one being luck.

Sorana had long ago refused to play games of pure strategy with Kaden, due to the one-sided nature they always ended up taking. While she still lost virtually every game they played of this version, however, the frustration on Kaden’s face every time his perfectly plotted attack plan was broken by some random act of luck was victory enough for her.

“I wouldn’t call it your worst birthday,” Sorana argued as she moved another one of her pieces. “Your twelfth birthday was easily worse than this one.”

Kaden glared slightly as he moved one of his own pieces in opposition to hers, “Only by your standards. I don’t know why you invited all my classmates just because they claimed to be my ‘friends’ when you asked. They would have said anything if it meant someone as pretty as you were might invite them to a party.”

Sorana hesitated a moment with her hand over one of her pieces, before finally moving it, “So, you think I’m pretty?” she asked as nonchalantly as she could, but she still couldn’t help but swallowing hard in anticipation.

Kaden snickered slightly, “I said ‘were’,” he pointed out.

Sorana knew that Kaden was only teasing her, like they usually did to each other, but that just served to remind her of how ‘friendly’ the two of them were. 

Despite knowing this, or perhaps because of it, the comment still stung, which was why she replied the way she did, “Oh?” she countered coolly. “Well, Kor certainly seems to find me attractive ‘now’.”

This time Kaden’s hand hesitated over one of his pieces, “Please, that guy only cares about fighting,” he said dismissively. “He probably just saw your trademark glower and thought it would make a good weapon.”

Sorana frowned. She wanted to get off the subject now, but then she noticed Kaden’s move. It was a clear mistake, as it lined up her pieces for a counter attack.

Because of her misunderstanding of what happened between them in the past, she had never knowingly seen him envious of anyone or anything. While she still disliked the idea of manipulating her friend, this small sign alone was enough to push her curiosity.

“Hmmm,” she intoned casually as she moved to destroy Kaden’s poorly positioned piece, “then maybe we should ask him about it? He’s right outside, after all.”

Again Kaden hesitated, but this time he made his move well, quickly regaining the advantage, “Listen, Sorana. Kor is good in a fight, that’s why I suggested him, but not much else.”

Sorana grinned as she moved to counter, “I do know about his skill… he nearly killed you, after all.”

At these words, Kaden accidentally dropped his holographic piece into an absolutely horrible position. He immediately tried to retrieve it, but the game had already locked the play and gone to Sorana’s turn.

“He got lucky,” the tan-furred Lombax grumbled as Sorana destroyed his piece.

“You know, I’ve always been fascinated by Red Lombaxes,” she continued offhandedly. “Even before I thought they might actually exist. I’ve always loved the stories. Even you loved the Crimson Commander, right?”

Kaden made another move, though not the best he could have, “I guess,” he admitted reluctantly while looking displeased with the new topic as well. “But apparently the video game is nothing like real life. I got an earful about how they were the ‘Crimson’ Reapers during the Great War, not ‘red’... Like it matters.”

Sorana made a bold move and pushed her pieces deeper into Kaden’s territory, “So, they did fight during the Great War, huh? I always thought that such a thing was extremely ‘romantic’, you know? How they showed up in our darkest hour to save us from evil.”

Kaden made another poor move on the board, but it was clear that his focus wasn’t on it at all this time, “Well the real thing is anything but,” he hissed.

She shook her head, “Not from what I’ve seen,” she countered. She then ran her fingers through her hair for emphasis. “But, I guess I’ll have plenty of time to find out on this trip.”

Kaden dropped his piece without any concern for where it landed and instead turned to Sorana, “I didn’t bring him along for you to make friends with,” he stated firmly.

Sorana just smiled, “No, ‘I’ brought him,” she said as she moved her final piece to take Kaden’s commander, ending the game in her victory. “He’s ‘my’ bodyguard, after all.”

Taken by surprise, both by Sorana’s words and her movements on the board, Kaden didn’t react when she suddenly stood up and walked toward the entrance of her room.

There, she passed her hand over the control panel and the door slid open, revealing her armored guard standing diligently in front of it.

Kor’s metal face turned at the sound of the door opening, “Do you need something?” he asked dutifully.

Sorana smiled at him and bowed her head slightly in greeting, before stepping aside and gesturing back into the room, “Would you care to join us, Kor?” she asked welcomingly.

Kor hesitated, “I… really should be guarding the hallway,” he replied.

“I insist,” countered Sorana firmly.

Kor took one last look down either direction of the hall before turning back and nodding. He then followed Sorana back to the table, where an irate looking Kaden sat, glaring coldly at him.

“So, Kor,” Sorana began as he took his seat, “How are you finding Nova?”

The armored Lombax wasn’t sure how to proceed, so he simply answered honestly, “It is… an interesting place, with… interesting people,” he said, adding the last part with a glance toward Kaden. “Adjusting to Demari culture has taken some effort though.”

“Well, I guess any new place can seem strange,” Sorana offered comfortingly, “Otherwise it wouldn’t be ‘new’.”

Kor nodded his agreement, “Yes, Nova Academy is far from my home. Both in distance and in every way else.”

This piqued Sorana’s interest, “Would you mind telling me about your home?” she asked curiously. “It must be a fascinating place.”

Kor simply shrugged, “I suppose, as you’ve said, it would seem strange to you... but to me, it is simply home. Is there anything specific you would like to know?”

There were actually many questions that Sorana had, some of which she’d had from the very first moment she’d heard of the mysterious island of Magnaron as a child, but at this moment there was one that stuck out to her. Plus, asking it also sealed two pipes with one wrench turn.

“What about these ‘Crystal Peaks’ you mentioned earlier?” she asked, making sure to subtly glance at Kaden as she did so. “What is it about me that reminds you of them?”

At this, Kor seemed to shrink a little, a surprising reaction from someone so intimidating, “Again, I apologize for that,” he repeated awkwardly, clearly embarrassed by his actions earlier.

Sorana gave him a gentle smile that was just a little softer than she’d normally offer, “It’s quite alright,” she insisted comfortingly. “I’m just… curious, is all.”

Kor hesitated at first, but then seemed to accept Sorana’s words with a nod, “The Crystal Peaks are one of the few areas of the Frost, or the entirety of Magnaron really, in which the black volcanic ash of the Inferno cannot reach,” he explained. “Ever since the time of my ancestors, the peaks have been considered a sacred place of pristine beauty. Where everything is painted in a pure white that sparkles blue in the light. Crystal sculptures, formed over the millennia, decorate every inch.”

Sorana blushed reflexively at the connection Kor had clearly made, but she also made an effort to milk it and wiggle her ears happily. She then glanced just slightly to Kaden, who was pantomiming a gagging motion.

“That sounds amazing,” Sorana noted dreamily

Kor nodded again, “Yes, it was,” he confirmed nostalgically. “I have only been there once, myself. The climb itself entails great risk. The creatures that live in the peaks are often as beautiful as the landscape, but that makes them hard to spot and therefore dangerous. Because of this, it took me until I was nearly twelve before I was able to reach the summit.”

Both Kaden and Sorana gawked slightly at the last part of Kor’s story, but only Sorana was truly surprised by it, “You were twelve?” she echoed in disbelief. “That seems a little young to be climbing a mountain, isn’t it?”

Kor shrugged, “It wasn’t so bad. It used to be much harder for my ancestors, since our camouflage is useless there. With the help of Demari ‘winter gear’, however, the threat of predators is significantly less. It feels a little like cheating, looking back, but, after so many failed attempts on my own, I got too eager to see the peak. After all, on calm mornings, it is the only place on Magnaron where one can witness the sunrise.”

Neither Kaden nor Sorana knew how to respond to that.

But Kor didn’t seem to notice as he was lost in his memories, “Next time, though,” he continued with conviction, “I’ll reach the summit the same way my ancestors did, with nothing but my spear, my own fur… and maybe some moltokrab shell armor, but only if I can kill one young enough to still have a white carapace that is.”

“Ahem,” intoned Sorana as she cleared her throat, “Well… that sounds like a very ‘worthy’ goal.”

Kor nodded his thanks for the compliment.

Sorana smiled back, “So, tell me about this… ‘maltos-crab’ stuff. Do your people use it for camouflage often? What do you usually use if it doesn’t work in the mountains?”

Kor leaned forward to answer, but Kaden, who had been waiting silently for a chance to interject, found his opportunity.

“Get this, Sorana,” the tan Lombax butted in, “Red Lombaxes can change their fur color, like some kind of chameleon. Ask him to show it to you, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Immediately irritated by Kaden’s words, Kor turned his masked face to the tan Lombax. Unseen within his helmet, he opened his mouth to retort.

However, he was stopped by Sorana, who’d nearly leapt out of her seat, “Really?!”  she exclaimed, her eyes positively sparkling with fascination. “Is that true?! I’d ‘love’ to see it… that is, if you don’t mind, of course.”

Kor was taken aback by Sorana’s sudden intensity. He hazarded a glance toward the always irritating, and currently grinning face of Kaden, and then back to the beaming look of eagerness on Sorana’s.

Feeling pushed into a corner, the armored Lombax let out a metallic sigh, before slowly nodding his head once, “Very well.”

The grinning expression on Kaden’s face immediately vanished and was replaced by one of confusion. He had expected Kor to outright reject Sorana’s request like he’d done to him, “What?” the surprised Lombax grunted in disbelief. “You wouldn’t show it to me for anything.”

Kor simply turned his metal face to look at Kaden and said, “You’re not as pretty,” before turning back to Sorana and carefully beginning the process of removing his forearm plate.

Sorana was too mesmerized by what she was looking at to really hear the compliment though.

After several long seconds, the clamps of Kor’s armor released and the heavy piece of protective plating fell to the table.

Next, the no longer fully armored Lombax began to unzip his undersuit from where it connected to his gauntlets at the wrist, before pulling back the tightly woven ballistic material to reveal an extremely muscular forearm, covered in mostly dark red fur, minus the black stripes that ran through it at measured intervals.

Despite his attitude and mood, Kaden was also watching Kor’s motions with deep interest. Both he and Sorana gulped in anticipation when Kor came to halt, pushing his arm away from him for them both to see.

The two eager Lombaxes waited eagerly for the hairs to change color as they heard the sounds of soft, controlled breathing that growled out from Kor’s mask. The third Lombax was clearly focusing hard on something.

After several seconds, though, nothing had yet happened, and both Sorana and Kaden began to ease back in their seats slightly.

But then, barely on the edge of perception, the fur on Kor’s arm began to darken. 

Kaden and Sorana both leaned in again to try and confirm that their eyes weren’t playing tricks on them. Sure enough, Kor’s fur was getting darker. Or so it appeared.

Upon closer inspection, the two could see how the change was taking place. 

Kor’s fur was divided into two colors, the red fur that made up the majority of his coat, and black fur that made up the stripes that ran through it. However, the red strands of hair were not uniform in their color. They gradually darkened on a gradient from tip to base.

Whatever Kor was doing, it was causing his follicles to push his fur further out of his skin, revealing more of the darker ends of the strands underneath. It came up just far enough to hide the majority of its red coloring in the bushy darkness. From up close, it was still plain to see red here and there and no one would say it was a pure dark coat, but from a distance, it would look completely black.

Both Kaden and Sorana were speechless. The fact that Kor was a Lombax like them, but at the same time, so genetically alien clashed hard with their self-identities.

However, Sorana got over it pretty quickly.

Leaning forward to the point where she was more over the table than not, the white-furred Lombax inspected the changing fur of Kor’s arm intensely, “How… do you do that?” she asked in amazement.

To Kaden’s surprise, Kor actually seemed to recoil slightly from Sorana’s advance, “I-it’s more a feeling than an action, although it helps if it’s cold,” he began hesitantly. “My brother tried to explain it to me, typically our fur is retracted, allowing air to reach our skin in the heat of the Inferno. The hair then extends, forming a dense, insulatory coat of fur for when we go into the Frost. The black coloring also hides us from predators and prey in the ash-mixed snow.”

Even more intrigued, Sorana leaned forward further still, “You control it by feeling?” she questioned energetically. “And you can do it even when it’s not cold. What do you think about to trigger it?”

There was a strange sound that came from Kor’s helmet speakers, it almost sounded like a metallic gulp, “I-it’s different for each of my people. I… I try to focus on darkness or the memory of the cold, but I need to keep focused to hold it. I’ve been told that the change is... emotion based and that some warriors can shift their colors with complete control, but I’ve never been capable of much more than this,” he added stiffly, as if he were holding in a heavy breath.

As Kor had spoken, his muscles began to relax, pulling some black fur back in.

Oblivious to Kor’s clear discomfort, Sorana instinctively reached out and felt the hardened coat, wanting to experience the texture before it returned to normal.

Suddenly, Kor’s arm seemed to flash crimson as all his fur was retracted, leaving only the tips of his bright red fur to make up the majority of his pelt.

“I-i-if you look that intensely,” Kor stuttered in a hushed, though still metallic tone, “I-it’s a bit… embarrassing.”

In an amazing display of what looked like her own chameleon-like abilities, all the color drained from Sorana’s face when she realized what she was doing.

The now even whiter-furred Lombax jolted back so hard that she nearly fell over her chair, throwing her arms up as she did, “I’m s-so sorry,” she apologized shamefully. “It was just… so unique. I’d never seen anything like it before. I’m really sorry, I just…”

But Sorana trailed off as Kor quickly pulled his undersuit back over his forearm, leaving behind an awkward silence.

“I guess…” the armored Lombax began hesitantly, “that makes us even?”

This was followed by another quiet pause...

Then, Sorana realized what he meant and she slowly began to laugh. Her voice grew louder as she continued to reflect on the humorous situation, but somehow it also grew softer and warmer at the same time.

A moment later, to everyone’s surprise, Kor started to laugh as well. Although it was mechanical, harsh, and still hesitant, it was jovial all the same.

Several moments later, still laughing, Sorana wiped a tear from her eye and nodded, “Haha, I think it does.”

Suddenly, Kaden stood up, nearly knocking his chair over in the process, and slammed his hands down on the table. His expression looked upset, but he didn’t say anything as his two companions eyed him curiously.

“I’m...” he began irritatedly, but only then did he realize that he didn’t know what he wanted to say. “I’m going to go guard the hall,” he finished eventually.

And with that, the tan Lombax stomped off and left the room.

Back at the table, Sorana and Kor watched him go, with the former suddenly feeling an immense sense of guilt. Mostly from the fact that, not only had she not actually intended to tease him that time, she had actually forgotten he was even there.

All at once, the tickling feeling she had gotten from seeing Kaden apparently jealous turned cold in her body and she felt sick with herself for trying to manipulate his feelings in such a way.

Kor, on the other hand, seemed to nod approvingly toward the door, “It would seem he is more diligent in his duties than I give him credit for.”

Sorana smiled awkwardly, knowing that it was far from the truth. From her experience, Kaden had probably stormed off to find the ship’s cafeteria to bury his irritation in food. It looked like things had taken a turn for the worse, or perhaps this is what Varick was hoping for. 

Regardless, Sorana figured that she might as well make the most of it, “So, Kor… you and Kaden seem to have developed a ‘unique’ relationship. He tells me that you are very skilled.”

The armored Lombax turned his masked face back to Sorana, before tilting it slightly, “Did he say such things in a comedic way?” he questioned suspiciously.

Sorana smiled reassuringly and shook her head, “No, I’m sure he meant them sincerely. He spoke highly of your abilities when he suggested I hire you for this expedition.”

Kor turned to the door through which Kaden had left and was quiet for a moment.

“I am torn,” he began metallically. “On one hand, the fact that I was selected by recommendation rather than common knowledge of my skills hurts my ego. On the other hand, the fact of this recommendation came from none other than Kaden does the opposite.”

Sorana put her head in her hand and studied the mysterious Lombax carefully, “What is your opinion of Kaden?” she asked on a whim. 

The relationship between her childhood friend and Kor was one that should have been straight forward, but between everything she’s heard and the short time she’s spent with the two of them, contradictions were abound.

The armored Lombax turned back to Sorana and thought for a moment, “A truly worthy opponent,” he answered simply. “I have fought many challengers before, some even more skilled than myself, but facing Kaden is a different test altogether.”

“And, what kind of test is that?” she asked curiously.

But Kor shook his head, “That’s just it,” he began in what seemed like amazement, “It’s like no other. Kaden fights differently every time he goes into combat. His weapons, his tactics, his moves, they are all new, or at least heavily modified. Facing him in battle tests my skills to limits I never knew I had and it forces me to see combat in a way I’d never even considered.”

Sorana nodded her mild understanding, “You can accuse Kaden of many things, but predictable is definitely not one,” she added knowingly.

Kor nodded his agreement, “Indeed, even when fighting together, the more of his abilities he reveals, the more I wish to know. I cannot wait to see what he comes up with when we face each other again.”

At this, Sorana’s ears went stiff and her expression hardened, “Again?” she repeated. “You mean you two are planning on fighting again?” Her heartbeat began to quicken and she could feel panic mix with anger in her blood.

Kor did not seem to notice this as he answered, “I dearly wish to,” he noted somberly. “However, Kaden has thus refused my challenges with a remarkably firm resolve. He seems set on avoiding direct conflict with me for some reason, but I am sure that if I persist he will relent. And when he does, our battle will be magnificent!”

Sorana’s eyes narrowed and she looked down at the table for a moment, “Why?” she eventually breathed quietly.

With his keen sense of hearing, Kor heard the soft-spoken word, but wondered why it had been said barely above a whisper. He turned back to his employer and tilted his head to the side curiously.

“Why, what?” he asked in confusion.

The white-furred Lombax shook her head in disbelief, “Why do you have to fight?” she demanded. “Do you even know that you almost killed Kaden during the Capture the Depot match?! Do you have any idea what you put him through… what you put ‘me’ through?”

It had been sitting in the back of her mind this whole time. That she was on a trip with the boy she loved and the person that almost killed him, but she had been fighting hard to ignore it. But, seeing how casually Kor thought about what was one of the worst moments of her life pushed her over the edge.

“Did I?” Kor replied, seemingly surprised by the news. 

But, even through his metallic words, Sorana could still hear the hint of self-satisfaction. It was as if the red-armored Lombax were actually proud of what she’d just told him.

“That’s so stupid!” she spat angrily, the memory of the bloody surgical cart fresh in her mind and her anger holding back the nausea that usually came with it. “I’ve heard people talk about how crazy you were, but I didn’t think it was this bad. What, are you? Some kind of adrenaline junkie with a death wish? Or do just think that dying for nothing makes you some kind of ‘hero’?”

At this, Kor turned his full attention on Sorana. Physical, he didn’t do anything in particular, but his whole body suddenly seemed to grow. His eyes glowed a soft red and his emotionless metal face stared blankly.

Sorana could sense the aggression in the air and she suddenly became aware of just how terrifying the armored Lombax’s presence could be. She gulped reflexively, but did not back away.

The two of them continued to eye on another in silence for a long while, until the suddenly terrifying, metallic tone of Kor’s speaker system broke it, “I take it, then, that you have no purpose.”

Sorana’s rising sense of fear suddenly shifted to confusion, “What?” she asked without thinking.

Kor’s aggressive manner softened and he shook his head, “You strike me, Miss Bellit, as someone who has many things that are precious to them, but none of those things are worth dying for.”

Still confused, Sorana pressed, “How does that mean I have no purpose?” she questioned, her concern toward the armored Lombax becoming indignation.

“If you have nothing for which you are willing to die, then you have nothing for which to live,” Kor answered flatly.

Sorana didn’t know why, but for some reason, Kor’s words struck a nerve with her, “So what?” she demanded irritatedly. “Just because I’m not trying to throw my life away like you I have nothing to live for?”

“I do not throw my life away!” Kor’s mechanical voice growled back. “Whether we achieve our goals or whether we die before then is determined by our strength. I live for the purpose of achieving that goal and I would rather die than live unable to reach it. That is what it means to be willing to die for something. Even Kaden understands this.”

Somewhere in her mind, Sorana saw Kor’s argument as having merit, but she was far too angry to calmly consider it, “And what if Kaden had died in that match with you?!” she pressed with a growl of her own. “Would that have been worth it? Should I just sit by and watch someone I care about try something equally stupid, again and again, until he finally gets done in by it?”

Once more, Kor stared silently at Sorana, as if carefully studying her angry expression, “Perhaps, you simply lack faith in his abilities,” he answered.

“I don’t care how good he or you think he is,” she countered, “He’s not immortal. You can’t beat every odd just by being strong!”

“No?” Kor questioned back, a hint of amusement mixed with the static of his voice. “Despite what you say about how close he came to death, here he is, walking, talking, and still one of the most dangerous Lombaxes I know. Battle after battle, fight after fight, even after getting eaten by a Wigwump, I’ve seen him brush aside his own destruction without concern and come back stronger than ever.”

Sorana’s jaw clenched in frustration and somewhere in the back of her mind she desperately wanted to ask about the Wigwump thing, but she needed to counter the argument. To show Kor how wrong he was.

But she couldn’t.

Kaden was incredible in whatever he did and, despite how close the calls have been, he ‘was’ still alive and undaunted. She knew in her heart that one day that would change and by then it would be too late, but until then she had no argument.

Sorana’s whole body then seemed to deflate and she lowered herself in her chair, “H-how?” she breathed weakly, sadly, and even fearfully. “How can you be so confident? In yourself, in Kaden? Aren’t you afraid of what could happen? Of what you could lose if…”

The young Lombax trailed off and looked down. She didn’t want to think about the rest of her sentence.

Kor spoke again, but this time his harsh metallic voice somehow sounded softer, “If Kaden were the type of person to run and hide from danger… if he were a person who played it safe, rather than chasing his beliefs, no matter what the risks… would you still care for him the way you do?”

The question was simple, but Sorana didn’t know the answer, or maybe she just didn’t like it.

With another shake of her head, she looked up at Kor’s emotionless face, “What is he after?” she asked, almost pleadingly. “What is it that drives Kaden to the point where he’d be willing to die to achieve it?”

Kor’s shrug was so forceful that it caused the metal plates of his armor to clack together loudly, “Void’s Howl if I know,” he replied with a shake of his helmeted head. “That bax is a nut.”

Sorana stared in confusion at the odd response, her pained mind having trouble comprehending it. Then, despite herself and her mood, the white-furred Lombax let out a sudden and powerful snort of laughter. She had to put her hands up over her muzzle to prevent it from happening again as she continued to shake with unbidden mirth.

Kor waited patiently for her to stop, while refraining from crooking his head at her in curiosity, unsure of what he’d said that was so funny.

When Sorana finally regained control of her airways, she wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, “Ain’t that the truth,” she declared with another shake of her head.

She then turned back to look Kor in his glass eyes, “I’m sorry about what I said,” she apologized. “About calling what you do stupid.”

Kor shook his own head again, “I take no offense… anymore,” he accepted with a slight addendum.

After a few more moments of silence, he spoke again, “If ‘I’ may ask a question now?” he wondered humbly.

Sorana nodded, “Of course.”

“This place we are headed,” he continued. “Markazia? What should we be expecting?”

Sorana thought about the question, “Well, I doubt there will actually be much for you to do. The palace is heavily guarded and I don’t think anyone would try to attack royalty on their home turf,” she answered.

“Oh,” the armored Lombax replied, sounding a little disappointed.

Sorana smiled knowingly at this and continued, “The party is for my friend, Princess Amira. She’s pretty stereotypical of royalty, nose in the air and all that, but she’s actually very kind deep down. Though, I haven’t seen her in a while. She must be going through a lot, coming of age and everything.”

Kor nodded his understanding.

“The most important thing I’ll need from you, Kor, is proper manners,” she continued thoughtfully. “These royal types tend to have an obscene obsession with following their ‘traditions’, so I’ll have to teach you and Kaden all the proper signs of respect.”

Again Kor nodded, but then Sorana got a concerned expression on her face.

“Actually, Kor,” she began again, “I was wondering if you could do me a favor?”

The armored Lombax immediately stood up and bowed respectfully, “I am at your command for the entirety of this mission,” he explained. “Your ‘favor’ is my law.”

Sorana smiled up at him, “Thank You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A. The 'Triangle'.


	3. Markazia

The group of three Lombaxes departed from the Galactic Bridge cruiser and made their way onto a private planetary shuttle. This one was supplied by the kingdom itself, rather than the Galactic Bridge transport agency, as they were personal guests of the royal family.

When the shuttle landed, the door opened and they were greeted by two Markazian men in a docking station that was filled with a contingent of security guards who were all standing at attention.

The first Markazian wore a lightly armored dress uniform with many ornate pieces of metal that seemed to be symbols of his authority. Added to that, he also wore a steely gaze of equal parts dislike of all things and specifically directed suspicion of the three new arrivals.

The second Markazian man wore lavish robes that were stitched with various crests of similar design around the limbs, all revolving around one center crest on his torso. Sorana had already shown Kaden and Kor a holo-pic of the symbol, this was the crest of the royal house of Valentulus.

This man then spread his arms out wide and bowed slightly, "Welcome to Markazia, our honored guests."

Sorana likewise gripped her dress and curtsied, "Thank you, we are most grateful to accept her majesty's invitation."

The robed man nodded his acknowledgement and then rose back to his full height, "My name is Chief Minister Zygax," he said, but with an eye only toward Kaden and Kor, "and I am the royal Liaison for your stay. If you have any questions at all, I will be eager to answer them." There was a pause as the minister let formalities sit. Then he smiled cheerfully to Sorana, "On a side note, I'm pleased to see you again, Ms. Bellit."

Sorana rose back to her full height as well and returned the smile, "And you as well, Arterion."

The minister grinned wider, but then it soured slightly and he let out a sigh, "And of course, you remember Commander Crog Veralux," he added with a gesture to the stiff Markazian standing next to him.

"Of course," answered Sorana as she turned to said person, still smiling cordially despite the minister's reaction. "I am happy to know that we will be safe under your watchful eye, Commander."

Commander Veralux squinted in reply, "We'll see," he said coldly.

With a wave of his hand, two of the guards behind him broke ranks and each produced a large scanning device.

"Really?" intoned Minister Zygax.

The commander turned his head slightly and gave the minister a stern look… or at least a more stern one than his usual expression, "Being nice is 'your' job, Minister, security is mine."

Arterion shook his head, "These are personal guests of her Royal Majesty's," he countered with irritation.

Commander Crog curled his nose in distaste, "Even if they were invited personally by her highness, they still might be-"

The commander was cut off when an alert tone went off from one of the guards' scanners. Immediately, all of the other guardsmen standing at attention gripped their weapons and brought their attention forward.

The eyes of the Markazian officer who was holding the beeping scanner widened as they studied the device's readings, "C-commander!" he stuttered on the verge of panic. "It says… it's detecting a lifeform other than Lombax!"

Surprise flashed in even Commander Veralux's stone face. Drawing his pistol, he, along with all of the other guardsmen, brought their weapons to bear on the perceived threat.

"Who are you?!" he demanded dangerously.

"W-what?" replied Sorana in confusion, just as unsure as the commander was. "I 'am' Sorana Bellit, here at the personal request of Princess Amira and Queen Igeta! I assure you that we are all Lombaxes…"

Sorana trailed off as a thought occurred to her. She then slowly turned a worried eye toward the only member of her group fully encased in armor. This armored 'Lombax' was also reaching defensively for his weapon.

With a look of someone who'd just caught themselves a prize, Commander Veralux sneered down the barrel of his blaster, "Lieutenant, what are these imposters really?"

The lieutenant, now holding their own pistol alongside the still beeping scanner replied, "They're Grunthors, Sir. Hailing from Sargasso."

...

There as an almost audible shift in posture by almost all present in the room, followed by a short silence.

The Commander turned his iron hard gaze slightly and glanced toward his subordinate, "Come again, Lieutenant?"

The Markazian guard in question nodded their head confidently, seemingly unaware of the confused looks on the surrounding faces, "Grunthors, Sir. The genetic scanner is a hundred percent certain of it!"

There was another long pause as most of the witnesses to the event tried to contemplate what they'd just heard.

This awkward silence was then momentarily shaken by a constrained choke of repressed laughter.

Sorana's shoulders slouched slightly and her features darkened almost imperceptibly as she realized the sound had come from over shoulder from where Kaden was standing.

The elegant, white-furred Lombax then made a slight show of brushing her hair away from her face.

Seeing this, Kor immediately jammed an armored elbow into Kaden's unprotected side, before pulling it back so quickly that none were aware he'd even moved.

This caused a sharp grunt of pain to come from the mischievous, tan-furred Lombax's mouth, but by the time all the Markazians turned their attention back to the newcomers from where it had wandered to the still oblivious looking lieutenant, Kaden had recovered and held his stance firm through gritted teeth.

Realizing what was happening, the Minister took this chance to liaise, "You see, Commander? My issue with your procedure is not one of respect, but of practicality. Clearly, their technology is beyond your scanners. If they could trick it into thinking they were Grunthors, they could have easily caused a false 'clear'." The minister then glanced toward Sorana, "In fact, that would have been much more convenient," he added.

Sorana gave the Minister a controlled, yet stiff smile, "Yes… it 'would' have," she agreed, somewhat gruffly.

The Arterion then returned his focus to the Commander, "The Lombaxes are our allies, and Sorana Bellit is a personal friend of the family. Sometimes we must have a little faith in our friends."

All eyes turned toward the cold expression of thought on Commander Crog's face. It was clear that the last thing he wanted to do was to take something on 'faith', but he also saw that there was little other recourse."

"Fine," he conceded reluctantly, "you're cleared for entrance."

Despite the surprise of seeing their unrelenting commander… relent, the guardsmen nonetheless obeyed and raised their weapons to attention once more, allowing Sorana and her two companions to pass by freely.

Sorana gave one final bow of farewell to the commander, though he did not acknowledge it in any way. Then the three Lombaxes followed Minster Zygax from the shuttlebay into the castle proper.

* * *

Once the door to the lavish parlor had shut, Minister Arterion Zygax let out a long sigh, "I know entertaining Lombaxes is never a simple affair, but I had always believed you to be the exception to the rule, Ms. Bellit," he said with a smile that said he was only joking.

But Sorana did not take it this way. Instead, she rounded on Kaden in an instant, "What was that about?" she demanded angrily. "We haven't been on planet for more than five minutes and you're already starting intergalactic incidents!"

Kaden threw up his arms defensively, "Hey, I didn't do it on purpose… technically. It's a safety protocol to prevent unwarranted scanning, I just forgot that I had it set to give off Grunthor genetic readings."

The Minster let out an awkward, half-genuine laugh in an attempt to ease the tension, "Now, now, I know it might have been a little disruptive, but I must say, it was worth it to see the look of bewilderment on the stalwart Commander's face. I had begun to suspect that anger and disappointment were the only expressions he was capable of."

At this, Sorana then turned on Minister Zygax, though in a much less hostile way, "About those scans, Arterion?" she began. "I've never been subject to an extensive security check before? What was this all about?"

The Minister let out another sigh, "Please don't be upset with the Commander. Despite his personality, he means well. It's just that things have been a little… tense, as of late."

Sorana showed genuine surprise to hear this, "Is everything alright?" she asked with concern.

Arterion recognized her worry and began fervently nodding his head, "Yes, yes, everything is fine. I mean, there were a few incidents recently involving some people who are dissatisfied with the current state of things, but Commander Veralux has been on top of them."

Sorana still didn't look satisfied, but she knew better than to pry too deeply into another nation's political affairs.

Clapping his hands together to close the subject, the Minister put on a smile, "Enough of this talk," he said with a smile, before spreading his arms wide and beckoned two young Makazian maids to come forward from where they'd been standing patiently in corners, "It's time for preparations. I see your personal guards follow Lombax tradition in looking absolutely nothing alike."

Sorana simply shrugged, "I knew they'd need 'touching up' regardless, so I decided just to leave it to you.

The Minister laughed while Kaden and Kor looked at each other curiously.

"And, if you wouldn't mind," Sorana continued, "could you please explain the basics to them as well?"

The Minister bowed slightly as Sorana took a step back and then he turned his full attention on her two companions. His expression looking much more serious than before.

"Listen up you two," he began firmly, the friendly warmth he offered Sorana almost entirely gone. "This is Markazia and here we do things with order and discipline. As Ms. Bellit's personal protectors, you shall be accompanying her wherever she goes while on planet. That means you'll be following her to various congregations of high-class society, which means you will be following our rules of etiquette while you do so."

Kaden turned toward Sorana and gave her a look that asked if she was serious, to which she responded with a very serious expression.

With a gesture from the Minister, the two maids began placing hologram emitters on various points of Kor and Kaden's armor. Once they were done, a rough, holographic overlay enveloped each of them.

While Kor's outward form was mostly unchanged, Kaden was now wrapped in a digital suit of armor that looked very similar to Kor's. He was even given a massive Malleus Wrench on his back to match his counterpart's.

The only differences from how Kor looked from when they'd walked in was that the new helmets they both got looked much less menacing than the armored warrior's original and the whole color scheme was set to black instead of red.

This changed the aesthetic from one terrifying, full plated Lombax warrior and one high-tech combat specialist, to two seamless and imposing Lombax guardians.

"We may not be much of a technological match for the Lombax race," Arterion noted, "but we Markazians pride ourselves in our artistry. Those of our culture who live to fight are meant to fight as one, and so they must always appear thus."

As the Minister explained this, the maids continued their work, shaping Kaden's pixel plated armor to more properly match Kor's while also fitting it to his own proportions. While doing so, they also began rendering in various ornamental pieces from handheld controllers, before digitally bolting them to either Lombax's armor.

"When it comes to looks, you can rely on your projectors for the duration of your stay. As for manners… well, Sorana has noted her concerns. But, you're in luck. As personal guards, your main duties will be to stand there and look intimidating."

The Minister then nodded toward Kor, "I know one of you won't have a problem with this. For the most part, any interaction you do will be precisely directed by your charge, Ms. Bellit, and so you may simply do as she commands. In the event, however, where she is not present, you may not speak unless spoken to in any case other than emergencies."

The Minister then brought up a holo-screen that displayed various symbols of ornate design, "These are the ranks of security officers and military personnel." He then pointed to a spot on the list, "As guests of this castle, you are to obey any orders given to you by anyone with this symbol or higher. Also, be considerate of anyone wearing unnecessarily gaudy jewels or fancy insignias on their head. Respond to their commands with a stiff bow and at least try to make it 'look' like you're complying with their wishes. As for anyone else, just pretend that you didn't hear them and if they persist, give them one of those cold, smoldering gazes that remind them of the fact that they are talking to heavily armed, professional soldiers… yes, just like that," he added with another nod toward Kor, who was tilting his head just slightly in consideration to the Minister's words.

Zygax then gestured to the rest of room, "When spending an extended period of time in a location, you are to give your charge space to socialize by standing out of her way, but within easy reach." He then gestured to the corners of the room, "In small rooms, you may stand in the corners on either side of the doorway in a symmetrical fashion. In the cases where Miss Bellit enters a room to converse in private, you may flank the room's entrance out in the hall. In larger rooms, you may continue to follow her closely, unless she dismisses you, after which you will find a far wall from which to observe out of the way of guests."

"If, for any reason, your charge should choose to stop and return from whence she came," Arterion added, "You are to split symmetrically to either side of her, allowing her to walk back between you, before retaking your positions once she has passed."

"For the most part, you will be ignored entirely and will not need to bow unless directly addressed. This is because, as soldiers, you are considered tools of your charge's defense rather than living beings." The Minister then held up a holographic representation of an information file, "In the event that you cannot begin to guess the proper decorum to proceed, you can contact me directly. It's rare for Markazians, but I 'do' have a NID implant, so I will be able to communicate without showing it outwardly."

Kaden reached forward and grabbed the holographic icon that represented the Minister's link address and it was automatically saved to his own NID. In doing so, he found that the data also contained a copy of the insignias that Zygax had shown them earlier.

Kor then copied the actions of his counterpart.

After looking over the two Lombax soldiers before him with a careful eye, the Minister eventually nodded his approval to the maids, who then bowed their thanks, before parting away from them.

After one final look over, Minister Zygax turned back to Sorana, "I believe that's the gist of it, Miss Bellit."

Sorana bowed gratefully, "Thank you, Arterion." She then stepped forward and eyed her two bodyguards, mostly Kaden, "So, do you think you two have that?"

To show his ability and confidence, Kaden matched Kor's predictable reaction and simply nodded in unison with him.

Minister Zygax clapped his hands together eagerly, "Then, it's on to meet the queen!"

* * *

Three hours after the Minister had left the three Lombaxes in the parlor to go announce their arrival, they were still sitting there.

"Ok, I'm bored," moaned Kaden again. "I was expecting a little more expedition, what with you being a 'royal guest' and all."

Sorana eyed him, but simply sighed, "Technically, since no one can enter the castle without royal permission, all who enter it are 'royal guests'. As you said, they're 'royalty', so they must be exceptionally busy. Besides, can't you just hide in your NID like you usually do?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Kaden countered. "But that's just for killing short bouts of time. If I wanted to get work done I would have stayed at Nova, where I have my own lab and a normal working toilet!"

Sorana glared at him, "I told you, you have to push the lever 'before' you sit down."

"No, I remembered," he assured her. "Still weird though."

Sorana shook her head, "Why can't you be more like Kor here," she asked, partly knowing that being compared to his counterpart would irritate him.

Kaden scowled, "He hasn't moved since the Minister left!" He then turned to Kor, "What are you doing anyway? Some kind of Magnaronian mediation?"

Kor didn't move as he responded, "There are only two entrances to the room, this spot provides the best visual line to both, while also granting me the optimal distance to react to sudden intrusion." There was silence as Kor turned his armored eyes toward Kaden, "And it's called 'diligence'."

Kaden opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the main door to the parlor opened, causing Kor to reflexively reach for his weapon.

Standing in the doorway was a short Markazian in irritatingly puffy clothing and an even more irritatingly large and pompous hat.

While keeping their eyes shut, they shouted formally, "Her Highness will see you now."

The announcer then turned and walked away, impressively, while still keeping their eyes shut.

Sorana was the first to stand, before she straightened out her dress, "Well then, shall we?" she asked as Kor and Kaden moved to join her.

* * *

The massive double doors swung apart, opened manually by the two large guards who had been standing at attention as they approached.

The moment they crossed the threshold, the same puffy Markazian from the parlor shouted, "Ms. Sorana Bellit of Fastoon."

Kaden was amazed that the obnoxiously dressed caller had made it here before them, but neither Sorana nor Kor seemed to pay it any mind, so he kept his face forward and his posture stiff.

The two followed Sorana through the long hallway toward the dais at the far end, upon which sat two large and ornate thrones.

As they approached, however, Sorana glanced back at each of her escorts. At first, Kaden thought it was a warning for him to behave, but that didn't really explain why she gave one to Kor as well.

After seeing her eyeing the numerous armed guards that lined the walls of the throne room with concern, he knew something was off. He immediately ran his armor's scanners to do double sweeps through his NID, but he couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary... yet.

When Sorana finally came to a halt, it was several meters from the foot of the throne dias, upon which sat a young Markazian female. She was lounging in the oversized chair, with her elbow on the shoulder rest, while grinning down at them as her head rested lazily on her hand.

Sorana spread out her dress and curtseyed down to as low as she could go, bowing her head simultaneously. As Kaden and Kor had been instructed, they simply stood at attention behind her.

"Greetings Princess Amira," she began formally. "As you requested, I've come to perform for your birthday celebration. It is my humble honor to accept such an invitation."

The princess' grin widened and she sat up slightly in her chair, "Sorana, dear," she replied cheerfully, "It's been 'too' long. How have you been? Well, I hope?"

Sorana raised her head just enough to nod and then rose back up, but stopping at a still slightly bowed posture, "Indeed, fate has treated me well," she answered in typical Markazian fashion. "I see you have chosen an… interesting location for our reunion, Princess Amira."

The princess raised her eyebrow curiously, but her grin seemed to widen, "Not really," she countered casually, "This is 'my' throne room after all. Oh, and it's Queen Amira now."

It was hard to see, but from where Kaden and Kor stood, they both witnessed the slight shiver that ran through Sorana at the 'queen's' words.

Carefully rising back to her full height Sorana spoke again, "Congratulations," she began calmly, being sure as to not react in an informal manner. "But, if I may be so bold as to ask, what happened to your mother, Queen Igeta?"

At the mention previous ruler's name, the grin on the princess shrunk down to a cold smile, "I'm so sorry, I must have forgotten to send you a correspondence. My dear mother has sadly passed on. The cause is a mystery and the court doctors still can't seem to find an answer. In the meantime, however, I've taken over responsibility as ruler."

"I-I'm so sorry to hear that," replied Sorana, stuttering despite her great effort to show no emotion. "I'm sure 'King' Vasilikos must be devastated."

"Yes, 'so' devastated," the queen remarked, but with an expression as if looking back on a fond memory. "So devastated, in fact, that his grief forced him to lock himself away in his bedchambers, refusing to see anyone, and abdicating the throne to me."

Sorana nodded her understanding respectfully, "Well, I am… happy to see that the kingdom is in such good hands… and that it seems to be doing well."

"Hmmm," Queen Amira intoned thoughtfully. "Yes, I am running things rather well, if I do say so myself, but not everything has gone so smoothly. In fact, there's something you could do to help with that, my dear Sorana."

There was a barely noticeable stiffening of Sorana's muscles as she heard the words, but she took a short breath and relaxed them back with practiced ease, "How may I be of service, your majesty?" she asked humbly.

The queen then sat up in her seat, clearly pleased with Sorana's response, "You see, my beloved friend, while I decree the kingdom's laws at the moment. I haven't yet officially become queen. At my coming of age party in the next few days, I will also be coronated as the one true Queen of Valentulus."

Sorana nodded her head in understanding, "I would be happy to play any song that your highness wishes, in order to celebrate this most grand of occasions."

Queen Amira's expression darkened slightly, "Yes, I'm sure you will," she noted almost dismissively, "but please don't interrupt," she added with a somewhat harsh tone.

Sorana bowed her head as way of apology.

"As perfect as the day of my coronation should be, I have a slight problem," the queen continued, looking off in thought as she did. "You see, my 'dear, sweet' little sister has challenged my claim to the throne. She has gotten it into her deranged little head that somehow 'I'm' responsible for our mother's untimely demise. What's worse, some of the nobility have actually taken her side and have formed an opposition against me."

Queen Amira then looked back at Sorana, her cold smile returning to her face, "That's where you come in," she said. "It's no secret that among Markazia's diplomatic relationships, our connection with the most powerful and technologically advanced races in Polaris is clearly our most cherished and valued. If, at my coronation, you could announce your approval of my queendom, and denounce the claims of my misguided sister, I would be 'greatly' appreciative."

With head still bowed, Kaden and Kor could clearly see the tension in Sorana's body now. It caused the two of them to subtly move their hands toward their weapons and eye the surrounding guards even more carefully.

After a few short, calming breaths, Sorana raised her hand, "I would like nothing more than to see your ascension to the throne proceed smoothly, my Queen. But I must protest. I am no dignitary and I hold no seat of power in Lombax society. I do not believe that I have the right to make such a declaration in the name of my people."

The queen scowled and waved off the excuse, "Nonsense! A Lombax is a Lombax, especially one that holds the prestigious name of Bellit. Your endorsement would cut the opposition to my rule in half and redouble the resolve of my own supporters. It could even save lives, Sorana."

Kaden and Kor could just make out the soft swallowing of Sorana's dry mouth, " I… I am sorry my Queen. I have only come here as a performer and as a friend. I firmly believe that I must remain neutral in the political affairs of other races."

The queen eyed Sorana carefully and the white-furred Lombax remained perfectly still, yet defiant.

Then, Queen Amira leaned back in her chair and sighed, "That is… a shame, my friend. I cannot force you to support my ascension if you do not wish to get involved."

Sorana let out a hushed sigh of relief and she bowed her head yet again.

"Unless, of course, you were planning on siding with my sister?" the queen declared suddenly, pulling Sorana's attention back upward.

"What? No, I would never-"

"Silence!" Queen Amira shouted forcefully. "You always did prefer my sister over me! Always forcing me to take her along on our outings that should have been just the two of us. You probably even believe I killed our mother as well, don't you?!"

At this, Sorana hardened her resolve and took a step forward, "Amira, you have been my close friend for most of my life. I wish only the best for you, but I mean it honestly when I declare that I will remain neutral and not take sides. This is a family matter, a Markazian matter, and not one I will interfere in. You have my promise."

Sorana's words seemed to have calmed the young queen down somewhat and her expression seemed to soften, "I believe you, my friend." But then she waved her hand in front of her and the guards in the room all moved forward with their weapons raised. "However, I cannot risk my sister's influence getting to you as well. Her agents are everywhere and if she could convince you of her justification, it would spell the end of my short reign. So, if you are not with me, then you must be-"

All Sorana and Kaden heard after that was the rushing sound of air and they only saw the blurred afterimage of something red.

By the time anyone in the room realized what was happening, Kor was already at the foot of the dais, his holographic shell fighting to reorient itself from the speed of his movement.

Automatically, a defensive forcefield flashed into life around the queen and her throne, but Kor brought down his wrench with all his might and the strength of the heavy Lombax weapon overpowered the Markazian-made shield and it shattered like glass.

The force of the energy being released from the strike sent out a massive shock wave that whipped across the throne room, knocking the queen from her throne and causing the guards to flinch.

By the time they'd recovered and brought their weapons to bear on Kor's red armored form, he was standing over their sprawled leader. Any shots they fired risked striking her by mistake, causing them to hesitate.

In the next instant, the armored Lombax warrior had his massive wrench raised high over his head.

He spoke in his cold, metallic voice, "To kill the serpent… sever the head," before he sent his weapon downward with unnatural speed, causing it to hiss with force as it cut through the air to its target.

"Kor, stop!"

Sorana's voice cut like a razor through the air and adrenaline both, hitting the armored Lombax's ears just in time for him to pull back his strike. The heavy Malleus wrench came to a sudden halt mere centimeters from the Queen's nose. Wind from the force of the strike blew her hair back and energy crackled from its blunt face as the Kinetic multipliers surged with built up force in preparation for release.

At that moment, everything in the throne room stood still, all except one Markazian female who had appeared from behind one of the grand pillars and was now running desperately towards Kor and the Queen.

The woman was large and wore massively ornate robes that fell to the floor around her feet. She also wore a brilliant, gold crown, inlaid with jewels on her head.

"Amira! Please don't hurt my daughter!" she shouted desperately as she ran, before her foot caught on her long robes and she tripped and crashed to the floor.

As two guards broke ranks to help the woman back up, Sorana watched her with a dull expression, "Queen Igeta?" she stated simply.

"You mean 'dead Queen Igeta?" asked Kaden, who was standing behind Sorana, covering her with his body while his arms wrapped around her protectively.

Sorana sighed, realizing what was going on, "Yes, I was afraid of something like this might happen," she began solemnly. "Princess Amira and her mother are known for their pranks, I should have known they'd go all out for her eighteenth birthday."

But then Sorana recognized the position she was in and her face warmed, "K-Kaden..." she began quietly, "i-it's alright now."

Kaden looked skeptical, but eventually pulled himself away from her while still eyeing the guards suspiciously.

Sorana took a moment to remind herself that Kaden's repulsor shields were located in his gauntlets and his sudden bear hug was simply to ensure that he could cover her with them if need be.

She then cleared her throat and addressed the real Queen, "Ahem, your majesty… Why?"

Now on her feet again, the heavy set woman of royalty brushed herself off and smiled back, "I'm so sorry dear, it's just… you're so 'serious' all the time, we can't help but want to tease you."

At this Kaden nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah," he muttered to himself.

Sorana turned her head just enough to give him an irritated glance, but quickly returned her focus to the matter at hand, "But to go this far for a joke, especially when I brought armed bodyguards?"

Queen Igeta laughed awkwardly, "Yes, well, we had planned actually to reveal the trick much sooner, but it would seem my daughter may have gotten a little too into her role as my overthrower… we may need to have a talk about that," she noted. "Besides, we thought that the dais' shield would have prevented any… accidents, but that's Lombax technology for you. Speaking of which, would you mind?" she asked humbly with a gesture to Kor who was still standing threateningly over the princess.

"Yes, right," began Sorana urgently. "Kor, please disengage. There is no threat and we are in no danger."

The armored Lombax simply continued to stare at the princess for several seconds, his emotionless glass eyes fixed to hers. Then, he slowly pulled his weapon back and stepped away.

Seeing that the danger had passed, the princess' attitude came back full power.

Jumping to her feet, she quickly brushed down her dress, and addressed Kor directly, "How dare you!" she declared with her head tilted back with self-superiority. "You have a lot of nerve, peasant, to attack a member of the royal family."

Kor didn't respond at first, but eventually, he offered a slight bow and a metallic, "My apologies… but you were a threat."

Princess Amira was caught off guard by the cold and indifferent response, let alone the grating tone if it, "You're just lucky you managed to stop yourself in time, you brute," she pressed. "If you had hurt even a single hair on my head, it would have meant war!"

Kor, seemingly unfazed, simply holstered his wrench onto his back, "You need not worry," he began as flat and metallic as ever, "You would have felt no pain."

He then turned to leave.

Once again Kor's response threw off the princess, but this time it angered her instead, "Such insolence! I should have you executed right now!"

At this, Kor's movement froze and he turned his armored face back toward Amira, his hand slowly returned to the hilt of his weapon, "You could try," he offered in response.

This time the Princess did not respond.

"Kor," came Sorana's hushed shout. The Lombax in question turned to look at her as she added, "Come here, now!"

At this, Kor turned back around again and moved swiftly back to his companions.

As he approached, he caught Sorana's disapproving look, "I… was being spoken to," he offered as an explanation.

Sorana just sighed and maintained her posture until Kor rejoined Kaden behind her.

By this time, the real queen had retaken her throne and Princess Amira now stood next to her with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Well, it might be a little late for greetings, but now that things have settled..." the queen began with a cheerful smile, "Welcome to The Kingdom of Valentulus and the land of Velens, Sorana Bellit. We are honored to have you with us."

Sorana let out a short laugh, but bowed all the same, "The honor is all mine, my Queen," she replied in a formal, but warm tone.

Queen Igeta nodded her approval, "Of course, we are happy to have you as our guest, but Princess Amira was adamant that we request you to perform for her big day. I believe her words were 'If I have to sit through the royal orchestra for my entire eighteenth birthday, I won't make it to my nineteenth. None but Sorana will do!'."

Sorana stood back up with a small grin on her face and raised an eyebrow toward the princess, "Did she now?"

Amira turned up her nose at this and looked away in mild embarrassment, as the queen giggled at her daughter's reaction.

Sorana lowered her head once more, "I will do my utmost not disappoint such high expectations."

"I'm sure you will," the queen praised. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, Sorana dear, might I know the names of your protectors? They clearly defend you well and I would like the memories of their first interactions with my family to be… less confrontational."

Sorana rose again and nodded. She then held out a hand in a gesture to Kor, "These are my escorts. This, is Kor Vol'terran, a skilled and promising fighter from Nova Academy's Military Field."

At Sorana's mention, Kor bowed slightly. The queen nodded back in acknowledgement, but the princess just gave him a scathing look.

Sorana then gestured to Kaden, "And this is a long time friend of mine, from Nova's Science Field, Kaden-"

"That's Kaden?" repeated princess Amira with sudden curiosity.

The queen turned to her daughter, "Do you know him?" she asked.

With a slight smile, the princess shook her head, "No… not yet at least."

Sorana suddenly got a bad, but familiar feeling from the way her royal friend was grinning, but the queen continued on.

"Well, Kor Vol'terran and… Kaden, I welcome you both to Valens as well. A friend of Sorana Bellit is a friend of the Valentulus family," she said welcomingly. "And I assure you, there will be no more threats to her safety for the rest of your trip, staged or otherwise."

Upon hearing this, the princess turned to her mother in surprise, "But what about the dark wizard attack-"

But the queen immediately rounded on her daughter, "I said, 'no more'."

And with that, Queen Igeta clapped twice and the doors at the front of the hall swung open, "Now I must apologize, but we must end the greetings here. We're busy with preparations for the coming celebration and are running a bit behind schedule due to our… rehearsal for your 'welcome'."

"Huh, 'busy'," Kaden repeated mockingly under his breath.

Sorana subtly brushed her hair from her face and heard a surprisingly comforting thud and grunt from behind her.

The queen simply smiled at their antics, "I hope to find more time to spend with you during your visit."

Then she bowed her head slightly to Sorana, who returned it with one final bow of her own.

A second later, Princess Amira had bounded down the dais stairs and grabbed Sorana's arm in hers, hardly slowing her pace as she did, "Come on, Sor. I'll show you to your room."

As they had been instructed, Kor and Kaden took a step to the side and then faced inward, allowing the princess to pull Sorana along between them toward the door. Kaden and Kor then stepped back in line once they'd passed and followed them out.


	4. A Royal Pain

Princess Amira continued to pull her friend along by the arm even after they'd left the throne room. In a complete reversal from her performance in the chamber, she now seemed to be just a young girl eager to play with her friend.

Once the throne room doors had shut and they had made it out of earshot of the entrance guards, however, Sorana came to a stop and pulled her arm free from the princess' grasp, "What were you thinking?!" she berated almost immediately.

The princess put on a rebellious, yet comfortable smirk, "Whatever do you mean?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know 'very well' what I mean," Sorana pressed. "I've always said your jokes would get you in trouble one day and look what happened!"

Princess Amira waved her hand dismissively, "Please, everything turned out alright, like it always does. Besides, I needed to finally outdo my dragon attack from when we were kids."

Sorana opened her mouth to retort, but she was interrupted by the sound of Kaden laughing, "Yeah, that was a pretty good one," he agreed.

The princess' expression then became serious and she gave Kaden an odd look. It wasn't just a look of irritation at the 'help' having spoken out of turn, though there was some of that, but was mostly a more curious one, "How do you know about that?" she asked.

Kaden shrugged, "Sorana told me," he answered simply.

The princess looked even more curious now, "She 'told' you? Even about the bed-"

Kaden quickly put a hand to stop Amira from continuing, "Hey, she hasn't told 'him' about it," he said with a nod toward Kor."

Kor, for his part, acted as if he wasn't paying attention, as he was not being spoken to directly.

Sorana, on the other hand, was looking equally irritated and embarrassed, "Can we not talk about-"

"How long have you known Sorana?" the princess interrupted, questioning Kaden directly again.

Kaden didn't like the princess' tone, but for Sorana's sake, he chose not to react to it like he usually would, "I've known Sorana since we were kids, almost as long as I can remember. Why?"

The princess' smile just seemed to get smugger, "So, you're 'that' Kaden, huh?" she asked, but this time the question was instead addressed to Sorana.

Kaden wanted to know what she was talking about, but Sorana spoke first, "You're not changing the subject," she insisted forcefully, though partly because she didn't like where the subject was turning to. "Kor very nearly killed you over your little 'prank', all because he thought I was in danger. Had something gone wrong, besides the obvious issues with that, it would have caused an interplanetary incident! You really should consider your position once in a while."

The princess tried to brush Sorana's words off, but it was clear that she didn't like being reminded of how close she'd come to death, "Then it's a good thing you have your dog well trained, isn't it?" she sneered toward Kor, who still showed no evidence that he'd heard anything.

"Amira," Sorana pressed sternly.

The princess just shrugged and started walking again, "As my mother said, we had this whole thing all planned out months ago. Long before we decided to let you bring your own bodyguards."

Sorana took a moment to eye her friend's back suspiciously, before eventually following her, "And why is that?" she questioned next. "I've never needed bodyguards before, even when my parents were here. I dismissed the intense scrutiny of your guards as a precaution for Kaden and Kor, but then the Minister said something strange. What's really going on in Valentulus, Mira?"

Princess Amira's face soured, "It's nothing," she insisted. "Just some stupid political rumblings. I have all week to hear the nobles and dignitaries prod me with that kind of drivel, I'd rather not get into it here."

But Sorana wasn't satisfied. She stopped the princess in her tracks by grabbing firmly onto her arm.

The princess spun around and fixed Sorana with an angry look. It was clear that she was someone not used to being touched without her permission. But once she saw the concern in her friend's face, her expression softened.

"Fine," she conceded. "But not here. I don't want anyone overhearing."

Sorana still wasn't happy, but she admitted her friend's point and nodded her acceptance.

The princess then smiled again, "Come on, I'll show you around the Palace!"

* * *

Princess Amira spent the rest of the day showing the three of them around the Valentulus Castle.

Sorana had already been here many times, but the palace decorations were constantly being changed, so it was never a bore to see. As they toured the lavish home, she and Amira reminisced about both old times and recent events alike since their last meeting.

All the while, Kaden and Kor dutifully followed them around, keeping their distance to allow privacy, though the princess kept flashing them looks. They were a mix of curiosity and dislike, but the mix was likely from the fact that she couldn't easily tell them apart while their formal hologuises were on.

"What's new in the gardens?" Sorana wondered as they walked out onto a long terrace that overlooked the castle grounds.

A large portion of the view was taken up by a massive maze-like field that stretched into the distance. It was made of mostly greens, but was also dotted with colors of all kinds.

Princess Amira shrugged with disinterest, "I wouldn't know," she admitted unashamed. "All those plants and dirt, why would I care?"

Sorana sighed, but not in response to her friend. She was clearly focused on the distant greenery and had let out the breath wistfully as the memories of playing in the royal garden as a child returned to her.

The princess frowned at being ignored and instead gestured to another large area of the grounds, "That's my sister's favorite place," she noted with what sounded like disapproval.

The area she was pointing to was a wide open field, but this one was made from walls of stone and was dotted with inlaid circles of dirt.

"That's the training grounds," Amira continued. "Her obsession with ancient styles of combat has become a bit irritating, but she's managed to get half the guards in the kingdom to sign on to her 'knight' school. I can't imagine what's so appealing about bringing an energy sword to a blaster fight."

Sorana shrugged, "With modern combat armor and nanotech to repair small piercing wounds, sometimes a powerful melee weapon in the hands of a skilled wielder is the best way to take down an opponent." Sorana said this last part with an eye toward Kor and loud enough for him to hear her, but he did not react to what may have been a compliment.

But the princess just shook her head, "Anyone who uses a weapon that they need to swing is just a dumb brute. There's no use for that kind of 'skill'." The princess also spoke with an eye toward the Lombax whom she believed to be Kor, though he did not react to what was clearly an insult.

Too focused on overlooking the castle grounds to see her friend's attempt to goad her bodyguard, Sorana continued, "But you have to admit, there's something romantic about the idea of knights," she noted thoughtfully.

Princess Amira studied her friend for a moment and then a grin spread across her face, "You mean like how your 'knight' protected you in the throne room?" she asked mischievously.

Sorana's ears flicked reflexively and she had to fight to keep them from curling as she remembered how Kaden had thrown himself over her protectively the moment it was clear a fight was going to break out.

"Th-that's not what I meant," Sorana argued stiffly, turning her warmed face away in embarrassment.

Suddenly, the young Lombax felt pressure on her ears and she squeaked in surprise.

"Your body's being more honest than you are," the princess said as she stroked her friend's long, soft ears.

Spinning around, Sorana pulled herself away from her royal friend, "I told you to stop doing that!" she hissed, trying not to be too loud, though she knew Kaden and Kor were likely seeing everything.

"You used to love it when we were kids," the princess countered, her arms still outstretched and her hands clasping the air, eager to be run through her Lombax friend's fluffy fur.

"Well we're not 'kids' anymore," Sorana pointed out, before picking up her dress and marching off across the terrace. "Come on, the main ballroom is just over here, right? I assume that's where I'll be performing?"

The princess' grin widened further as she followed her friend into the massive room that connected to the other side of the veranda.

As Kaden and Kor entered behind them, they were greeted by an enormous, vaulted chamber that was large enough to fit a small star cruiser inside.

Brillant banners of golds and reds streamed down from the ceiling, many of which were marked with bright emblems. Most were representations of the Valentulus family crest, but there were many others mixed in as well. Clearly, these were for some of the powerful guests that were going to attend the party.

Though still incomplete, dozens of obscenely long tables were placed around the massive ballroom. When the festivities began in earnest, they would be filled with foods of all imaginations. Kaden's mind eagerly envisioned that future, but he quickly returned to the task at hand.

As Sorana took in the decorations, the princess retook the lead and brought the group to the large stage at the far end of the room, "And here is where you'll be playing," she said happily. "It'll probably be the highlight of the night, though that's not saying much considering the other 'festivities'," she added unhappily.

Sorana made her way up onto the raised platform and looked out over the ballroom, imagining the performance she was to give in front of half the social elites on Markazia, just a few days from now.

Kaden and Kor did so as well, but with a different thought in mind.

"Hey, Sor?" Kaden began, speaking out of turn, but not caring, "Mind if we take a look around? I'd like to do at least one geo-render of the position before the big night."

The tan Lombax used the phrase 'we' because he could see Kor itching to inspect the location as well. Sorana's performance would be the most dangerous time and place for her in the entirety of their trip. However, the armor-encased Lombax was unwilling to break decorum to request permission and was clearly becoming restless.

Sorana gave the two of them a suspicious look, "I don't think that's such a good idea," she said, with an eye to the expensive decorations around the room.

But Princess Amira waved a hand dismissively, "Oh, they'll be fine," she countered. "Come on Sorana, let your 'knights' protect you."

Sorana gave her friend an annoyed look, but relented, "Just don't break anything," she ordered with justified concern.

Kaden rolled his eyes at the lack of faith, though no one could see it, and Kor bowed his thanks, before turning and walking off.

Making his way to the end of the stage, Kaden looked out over the ballroom and scanned it visually with his NID. A moment later, his backpack opened up and a dozen small, metal disks shot out from it.

The unexpectedly sudden sound and movement made the princess jump back, grabbing hold of Sorana reflexively. Her white-furred companion, however, was completely unfazed by the display.

"What is he doing?" Amira asked curiously, as Kaden's disks flew to every corner of the room, scanning every inch and building a three-dimensional layout of the area.

Sorana just shrugged, "Sweeping the area," she explained, not really sure of the specifics involved in what her protectors were up to.

"And him?" the princess asked next, though this time with irritation in her voice.

Sorana turned to look at what she talking about and saw Kor laying his massive wrench down on the floor against a far wall, before walking away from it.

She wasn't sure, but she wanted to belay her friend's worries, "It's a pretty heavy weapon," she began half-baked. "He's probably putting it down to make it easier to move around-"

Before Sorana could finish, Kor spun around and charged back toward his wrench at top speed.

Both girls opened their eyes wide as it appeared that the warrior Lombax was about to collide with the wall, but at the last second, he leapt into the air. As he did so, he thrust his hand down toward his wrench and the movement miraculously seemed to give him an unnatural push as he used the rest of his momentum to run straight up the wall.

Kor eventually came to stop at the edge of the giant stained-glass alcove, where he quickly climbed over the cliff-like overhang and disappeared from view.

"Well, that was impressive," Sorana noted, more to herself than anything.

Princess Amira just turned up her nose at it, "Yes, incredibly useful… if someone hadn't already invented ladders."

Sorana shook her head at her friend, "You really must let it go," she said. "It was your fault to begin with."

Amira just scowled, "Let's leave this subject," she insisted. "I don't want to talk about this… Koral guy any more than is necessary. Instead, I'd like to know more about this 'Kaden'," she pressed, her mischievous grin returning.

The young Lombax gave a quick glance toward where Kaden was standing. He was likely too engrossed in his scans to pay them any attention, but was still close enough to possibly overhear them.

"I don't want to talk about it," she pressed back. But, knowing how the princess was she added, "We can talk about it later… when you tell me what's really going on."

Realizing that what she wanted was now a give and take, the princess pouted briefly at not having gotten what she wanted, before saying, "Fine," in an annoyed way.

By that time, Kaden had finished his scans and his small disk drones were returning to him.

Once they were all packed away, he turned around and made his way back to Sorana and Amira.

"Find anything interesting, Kaden?" the princess asked curiously, though clearly not interested in his scans.

Kaden just shrugged, "I don't like the looks of this place from a security standpoint, but I should have enough drones to cover the entrances.

"Indeed," came Kor's metallic voice, so close that it caused both Sorana and Amira to jump in surprise. "There appear to be many nooks from which a sniper might hide. I hate snipers."

"Where did you come from?!" the princess demanded hotly. She clearly didn't like being taken by surprise.

"He just does that sometimes," Kaden answered for him.

Kor bowed to the princess, "My apologies for scaring you, your majesty. Walking in silence is a habit."

Princess Amira gathered herself and stood as tall as she could, "I was not scared!" she declared indignantly. "I… I was just overwhelmed by the impudence of your actions. From now on, you will make it known to me before you approach, understood?"

Instead of responding, Kor tilted his gaze toward Sorana, who rolled her eyes and sighed, before nodding.

"As you wish," he responded.

"Did you plant the tripwires?" Kaden then asked.

Kor raised back up and nodded his head, "Every shadow is rigged," he assured him.

"Tripwires?!" Sorana exclaimed, "What do you mean you set up tripwires?!"

Kaden quickly put up his hands to calm her down, "They're just sensors, Sor," he explained. "They won't even arm until the night of the party. Besides, we only put them where nobody would go anyway. They'll be fine."

But Sorana was not eased in the least, "What about the Valentulus security?" she demanded. "What happens when they find Lombax-made sensors all around the main ballroom?!"

"Pft," came Kaden's unconcerned response behind his holographic helmet. "If a bunch of Markazians can find 'my' tripwires, then I wouldn't need to worry about security in the first place," he countered arrogantly.

The angry, white-furred Lombax was about to say something else, when the princess' hand came down on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Sorana," she said reassuringly. "In fact, it's a shame, a few fireworks would have been just what my lame birthday party needed anyway."

Sorana rounded her angry expression on the princess, who sighed, "Fine, I'll let security know to watch out for them. Commander Crogy won't be happy about it, but if I only tell the officer in charge of the ballroom, they'll probably be relieved to know that Lombax tech is bolstering our defenses."

Sorana still looked unhappy and was debating on how to argue further when Amira shoved her forward lightly.

"Come on now," she pressed. "It's getting late and I need my twelve hours of beauty sleep. Let's convene in my room."

And before her friend could contest the decision, Amira was marching off toward the exit.

Sorana just shook her head, gave her bodyguards one last look of displeasure, before chasing after the princess.

Kaden and Kor held back to give the two of them a respectful distance from which to follow them, but this time they held back just a little longer.

Kor turned to Kaden, "Was I not supposed to use the explosives?" he asked in as hushed a robotic voice as he could.

"No, that's fine," the tan Lombax confirmed with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The princess said she wanted fireworks, right?"

Kor was not so sure about his counterpart's confidence, but he didn't have time to press the issue. Kaden quickly took off after the girls, so he just shrugged his armored shoulders and followed.

* * *

"And so everyone's all up in arms about these 'Grungarian Marauder' guys," the princess continued to explain, once they were in the 'privacy' of her bedchambers.

She and Sorana were sitting at the tea table in the room, while Kor was standing dutifully in the corner as he'd been told. Kaden, on the other hand, was hovering by his childhood friend, studying all the fancy decorations and nicknacks of the room. Especially the fancy cakes on the table.

"Some of those stuck up nobles even had the audacity to claim that it's my mother's softness that's emboldening them," Amira complained further, as her maid poured her another cup of tea and a second maid placed another pastry in front of her, which she immediately took a bite of. "Mhmf… I mean, it's not as if those mindless brutes are even capable of such rational thought. They probably just wandered into our territory like the dumb, war-minded, dregs of the galaxy that they are!"

Sorana considered her friend's explanation as she politely declined another pastry from a third maid.

The white-furred Lombax understood the Markazians' plight, the Grungarion Marauders were one of the many violent sub-races of galactic society that chose to plunder and loot rather than build themselves up. They were indigenous to this region and so were a constant nuisance, much like the Agorians were to the races in her own sector.

However, Sorana did take issue with a few things about the princess' attitude on the subject.

Kaden also had an issue with the princess' explanation, though for a different reason, "I thought the point was 'not' to be overheard?" Kaden questioned with a whisper in Sorana's ear.

Sorana shook her head, but not so blatantly that it would draw the attention of Princess Amira from the other side of the table, "She doesn't really consider her personal servants 'people'," she whispered back dryly. "As the Minister said, the 'help' is supposed to be functionally invisible."

"That sounds stupid, as well as a security risk," Kaden noted quietly.

"It may be that the princess is just a little too observant with this tradition," Sorana countered sadly.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Amira demanded after she'd finally looked up from her dessert. Then she eyed Kaden suspiciously, "Wait, you're the 'Kaden' one, right?" she questioned, unable to tell him apart from Kor with the holo-projectors still active.

Kaden simply nodded.

Yet another mischievous grin split the princess' lips, "Hmmm? Now I'm even more curious about what you two were whispering about."

Kaden didn't know what the princess was talking about, but Sorana saw where this was going.

The young Lombax turned to her two bodyguards, "Would you two mind guarding the hallway for a bit. I'd like to talk to my friend in private for a moment."

The princess gave Sorana an odd look, but Kaden and Kor both bowed and prepared to leave the room.

However, just as Kor was about to pass by the table at which the princess sat, he stopped and barked, "Your Highness, I am approaching!"

Kor had not spoken since the ballroom and the suddenness of his grainy voice startled the princess, causing her to spill her tea.

The maids, however, did not react as one would think. They were clearly used to sudden loud outbursts and annoying/concerning sounds.

When her two protectors had left, followed by the princess' angry glare, Sorana eyed her friend silently. Almost a minute later, Amira finally understood.

The princess clapped her hands twice and all of the maids stopped what they were doing, bowed, and exited the room behind Kaden and Kor.

Now the two of them were alone.

"So, your guard's name is Kaden, huh?" the princess noted mischievously. "That wouldn't happen to be the same Kaden you're always talking about, is it?"

Sorana set her jaw and stared down her friend. Somewhere inside she'd known this conversation was unavoidable, but she hadn't yet decided how to handle it.

At the very least, though, she needed to get more out of her friend before she started on that topic, as there would be no changing the subject after.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Sorana began, causing the princess to look a little surprised, "But, only after you 'properly' explain what's going on with the Grungarians."

Princess Amira sighed, she knew there'd be a catch, "I already told you, they're just being a nuisance and people are getting all in a tiff about it."

Sorana eyed her friend reproachfully, "Exactly 'how' are they being a nuisance?" she pressed.

Princess Amira shrugged, "They've been attacking trade ships from Markazia a lot recently, but apparently they're mostly targeting ships from Valentulus," she explained, though clearly more interested in her snacks and tea than the topic.

"They've been specifically targeting your people?" Sorana asked curiously.

The story sounded strange to her. Grungarian Marauders were, well... marauders. They made attacks of opportunity on whatever cargo vessels that happened to cross their path. She'd never heard of them attacking in an organized fashion before.

The princess shrugged, "There's no direct proof that they're targeting us, but apparently something like, seventy percent of ships attacked in Markazia starspace have our insignia on them. As I said, a bunch of nobles have come to the conclusion that it's because they know about my mother's favor for 'diplomatic' solutions over military ones."

"And, nobody can seem to stop them?' Sorana wondered further.

"That's just it," Amira replied unhappily, "this has only been going on for like a month. Figures it would happen just in time for my party! The guards have already been mobilized and have destroyed several of their ships. We even got a promise of support from the Lombax ambassadors. As far as I'm concerned, the problem is already solved. Everyone knows that once a Lombax combat group is on a task, it's as good as dealt with."

"That explains Commander Veralux's heightened security," Sorana noted.

But Princess Amira just shook her head, "That's even dumber. Sure the castle garrison has been weakened a bit to go hunt down the Grungs, but everyone knows that they don't have the kazianpower to assault a single ground target so long as the planetary defense network is active. There's nothing to worry about," she added, before shoving the remainder of her cake into her mouth.

Sorana considered her friend's words and turned them over in her head, "You're right," she said offhandedly, while still deep in thought.

The princess nearly choked on her tea upon hearing what Sorana had said, "W-what?" she questioned, unable to remember the last time her friend had told her she was right about anything.

Sorana, unaware of the princess' reaction, simply shook her head, "Grungarians are just dumb bandits. They're way too disorganized to attack specific targets without obvious reasons and they never stick around long enough to face a concentrated counter-attack. It just doesn't make sense."

"Exactly!" declared the princess, vindication in her voice. "We can't figure out the motivations of scum like that, so let's just change the subject."

"That not what I meant-" Sorana began, but the princess' expression had already changed and it was clear that she was done with this topic.

"So, spill it already," she demanded, with all the authority of a full-blooded princess. "That Lombax out there is 'the' Kaden you're always talking about, isn't he? The crazy smart kid from Valmecha who's also just plain crazy?"

Sorana sighed and took a sip of her tea. She then put the cup down, looked back up at her friend and sighed once more, "I… never said he was crazy."

Princess Amira nearly leapt from her chair in excitement, "By the saints, the day has finally come that I get to set eyes on the boy who laid claim to my dear friend's heart!"

There was silence for a moment as Sorana's ears bent down as she looked away in embarrassment.

The princess waited patiently for a retort, but when it didn't come, a look of confusion spread across her features, "You're… not going to deny it?" she asked, baffled by her friend's lack of defense against such accusations.

Instead, Sorana seemed to curl inwardly, as if trying to bury her head into her body. Her ears bent down even further and her face became red enough to see, even through her fur, before she let out a hushed reply, "No."

Amira's face lit up as if she were witnessing a miracle, her eyes widening to the size of plates, "Ooooooohhhhh!" she squealed as she 'actually' leapt from her seat this time and ran around the table and nearly tackled Sorana into an embrace. "I can't believe it! You've finally admitted it! I thought this day would never come. I guess I'm not the only one who's becoming an adult soon, huh? Eh, Sorana? Eh?"

With a great deal of effort, the besieged Lombax managed to push off the smothering Markazian princess, before finally regaining her breath, "I-it's… it's not that simple," she countered bashfully. "I... don't even know if he feels the same way."

Princess Amira suddenly stopped her continued attempts to hug her friend and instead fixed her with a curious look, "So?" she asked with genuine confusion. "What does that matter? If you want him then just make him yours already."

Sorana let out another long sigh and felt a little of her embarrassment wash away, "There's that royal sense of justification again," she noted. "I'm not a princess like you. I can't just make a royal decree and lay claim to whatever guy I feel like."

But the princess just shook her head as she returned to her seat, "Pft, don't give me that. The Bellit family has at least a thousand times the power of our little kingdom. You're practically a princess in every way but an official title. If you wanted to, you could take this Kaden boy by the sheer force of your name."

Instead of being upset, Sorana just smiled knowingly, "Then you don't know Kaden," she said as she considered it. But then she realized that she was actually considering it, "But that's not the point! I don't want a relationship based on my family's name."

Princess Amira let out a soft groan of disappointment, "I was a fool to think you had made some 'actual' progress. I guess I 'am' sort of envious, though. Despite us being the same age, you're still just a child by your race's standards. I guess I'll just have to wait until you grow up to see 'if' anything happens."

"Hey," Sorana shot back defensively, "it's not like I don't have any plans or anything. I mean, I only just made up mind about him recently, but I've already gotten him to come along with me to the other side of the galaxy. I mean, I hadn't planned on Kor being here too, but he's usually guarding the hallway."

Despite the inward elation that Amira felt upon hearing her historically pristine and formal friend talk about her love interest, she kept a strategically calm and indifferent demeanor, "Oh please, you may have dragged him to another planet, but I bet that's as far as you can go. What are you even going to do here? Knowing you you'll just spend the whole trip saying hi to all the hoity-toity people who have connections with your family and maybe meet a few new ones."

Sorana was angered by her friend's dismissal of her efforts, especially because the princess' analysis of her behavior was irritatingly accurate, but she 'did' have a plan, "Shows how little you know," the young Lombax sneered. "I may have to grin and bow to a bunch of rich windbags for most of the week, but there 'is' an opening. Guests won't start arriving in earnest until the day 'after' tomorrow. That gives me a whole day to take Kaden all over a city he's never been to, but that I'm very familiar with. I'll take him to all my favorite spots, we'll tour all the unique foods that I know he'll like, and then we'll finish the day with a romantic dinner at Cor de Ternus. And then maybe we'll…"

But Sorana trailed off as she suddenly realized the horror of what she'd just done.

Slowly, she turned to look back at her friend, only to find the princess wearing the widest, most victorious grin ever.

"No," Sorana asserted firmly, making it clear that she wasn't going to budge.

"Oh come on!" Amira pleaded, her grin barely fading as she was unused to not getting her way.

"I said 'no'," Sorana repeated with slightly more concern than authority in her voice this time. She knew the princess was used to getting her way.

"You know," the princess began thoughtfully, "as royalty, I can get you the most romantic spot in Cor de Ternus without a reservation," she offered with a knowing look.

Sorana simply turned up her nose at the offer, "Too bad for you, I've already made reservations. It might not be the number one spot on the terrace, but its still under the stars just as the glow from acid swamps takes over from the sun in lighting up the night."

The princess' expression then darkened slightly, "Well then, as royalty, I could change that."

Sorana eyed her friend coldly, "You wouldn't dare."

Princess Amira just smiled back and shook her head, "I think we both know that I would."

The two friends then stared each other down for what felt like minutes, neither willing to break or back down.

Then the princess cracked, "Pleeeeeeease!" she begged like a child desperate for a toy from her parents, as she reached across the table to her friend, though she wasn't long enough to make it so she just kind of laid across it. "Sorana, I beg you! Preparing for this party has been the most boring month of my life. I thought it would be all about decorations and food tasting, but it's just about sending invitations to guests! Mother won't even let my servants write them for me, I have to give a personalized letter of welcome to every baggy-pantsed git with an ounce of royal blood or political clout. I can't stand it! Going out into the city and helping you with Kaden sounds like most entertaining- er... I mean, 'important' thing I could be doing right now!"

Sorana simply set her jaw against her friend's pleas, "I'm not here to entertain you!... Well, uh... not until your party at least. And even then, only with my instrument, not my love life."

The princess scowled at the rejection and decided to change tactics. She then gave Sorana a serious look, which didn't have the desired effect, considering she was still sprawled across the table, "But I could help you, not just with the reservations, but much, much more. I could stage an attack by one of my servants in disguise and Kaden could rescue you!"

Sorana shook her head... after she'd considered the idea, "No, Kaden would kill them in an instant… and probably not leave much of them left."

"It's fine," Princess Amira tried to assure her, "They've already sworn their lives to me."

Sorana fixed her friend with a 'very' serious glare.

"I'm joking," the princess continued, but Sorana wasn't totally convinced.

Seeing that she was still getting nowhere, the desperate Markazian tried a more negotiating tone "Ok, how about this, there are tons of obscure marriage rituals in Valentulus. We could have you two married under Markazian law without him knowing until it was too late."

"Amira," Sorana intoned.

"Now, hear me out," the princess countered. "Some of these rituals are so old and unknown that there are still laws on the books which decree that 'the marriage must be consummated the same night'... eh?"

"Amira!" Sorana barked reflexively. Her face brightening in embarrassment, while her expression turned cold and full of anger.

The princess threw up her hands defensively, "Yep, you're right, too far. That's O.K. This is why we're working this out now, so that I can do 'my' best to help 'you'."

At this Sorana stood up, "I think I'm going to retire for the night," she said as she turned to leave.

But this time the princess managed to make it all the way across the table and grab hold of her friend's hand, "Why won't you let me help?" she moaned sadly. "All I want is to see my dear friend's love blossom and for her to be happy!"

Sorana just shook her head in disappointment at the sprawled out form of the next in line for the throne of an entire kingdom, "No thanks, your highness. I actually already have an overbearing and politically powerful, eccentric life-meddler with loose morals, a twisted sense of humor, and an ulterior motive that I deeply suspect is them just wanting to play with the hearts of others like a child with a toy."

The princess blinked a few times as she took in the Sorana full tirade, "Ok... there were some rather hurtful insinuations in there… but, I can overlook them 'if' you let me help you."

"I'm going to bed," Sorana said once more, before she pulled her hand free of her friend's grasp and continued for the door.

Princess Amira immediately reached out again, but the white-furred Lombax was already out of range, "Wait," she begged desperately, searching her mind for any excuse she could use. Then one came to her, "Kor!" she declared confidently.

Sorana came to a halt with her hand near the door control. After a moment of pause, she reluctantly turned a suspicious eye back to her friend.

Seeing she still had one chance, the princess swallowed her pride and went all in, "You said yourself that you hadn't planned on him being with you on this trip, right? So, what do you plan on doing with him at the restaurant, have him sit in on your 'romantic' dinner like a third wheel? Or, did you intend to have him guard outside while you shared an overpriced, extravagant dinner under nature's lights with your 'other' bodyguard?"

Sorana's suspicious expression didn't fade, but she was clearly interested now, "And you have a 'reasonable' plan to help?" she questioned in disbelief.

"Of course," the princess answered eagerly, before peeling herself off of the table and approaching Sorana. "After you and your escorts leave to tour the city, I'll meet up with you, claiming to have snuck out."

"But, wouldn't you have to actually sneak out to do that?" Sorana questioned skeptically.

The princess shrugged, "Yeah, but I do it all the time," she countered dismissively. "Anyway, after seeing me without an escort of my own, you make a show of giving me that stern 'I'm no fun' look that you always do… yes, just like that… then you order Kor to be my bodyguard. This way, his attention is on me, and Kaden's is on you."

Sorana continued to eye her friend with distrust as she considered the proposal, "You really shouldn't be running away from your own security, especially when tensions are heightened."

The princess let out sighed, "That's a good line, but save it for tomorrow, ok? I'll be fine. I told you that no Grungarian would dare fly near our atmosphere with the defense network active, so all this extra security is pointless. Besides, I'll be with you guys all day and I'm sure your security can handle whatever else we might come across."

Sorana still looked unconvinced, but she wasn't saying no either.

"Think about it," Amira pressed, seeing a chink in her friend's armor, "with two guys and two girls, it won't even be like two social elites and their bodyguards, but almost like a double date. Of course, I don't want to think of it like that with the brutish one, but the atmosphere will be completely different. That will make the mood perfect for…" the princess ended her sentence with a physical demonstration of rubbing her two closed fists together and grinning stupidly.

Sorana deeply hoped that the gesture was some kind of unknown Markazian symbol for 'getting closer' rather than what she immediately thought. Besides, as much as she hated to admit it, her friend's offer did sound helpful to her objective.

"You won't have an issue being guarded by Kor?" she pressed, still looking for a major flaw in the plan. "He did almost kill you today."

"Ugh," the princess grunted in a very dissatisfied and unprincessy manner, but she recovered and brushed the comment off, "It's not a big deal. I mean, he's basically your trained attack dog, right? I won't hold it against him for baring his teeth when he's supposed to."

Irritated by the princess' rude, yet typical attitude, though she may be, Sorana couldn't actually find anything she had a serious issue within the plan. Plus, her friend's offer did actually solve a problem that she still hadn't figured out.

With a deep and reluctant sigh, Sorana conceded, "Fine."

Princess Amira threw her arms up in joy, "Yay!" she shouted, before reaching over and throwing her arm over her friend's shoulder.

She also rubbed her cheek eagerly against Sorana's fur-covered one, but the young Lombax let it go this time.

"Just leave it to me, Sor. I'll be the perfect wingkazian and keep that weird, crazy one off of your back!" the princess then stopped and looked thoughtful, "Which of them was the one you liked again?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor de Ternus - is a fancy restaurant on Markazia - The name is a mashup of the Latin phrase 'per mutua nexis cordibus vestris' which means 'hearts intertwined' and 'amor aeternus' which means 'eternal love'.
> 
> Valens - A small kingdom of Markazia. Though tiny in comparison to most nations, Valens has made a name for itself for being an excellent negotiator and a friend to much more powerful countries. The word 'valens' means 'strong, powerful, or healthy' in Latin.
> 
> Valentulus - The royal family that rules over the Markazian kingdom of Valens shares its root name. Valentulus means 'strong, stout, or vigorous' in Latin.
> 
> Amira Valentulus - The first princess of the Valentulus family gets her name from the Nepali word 'amira' which means 'rich'.
> 
> Igeta Valentulus - The passionate queen of Valentulus gets her name from the Greek word Igetis, which means 'leader'.


	5. A Bazaar Experience

As he walked out into the morning sun, Kaden used his holographic helmet to his advantage in order to yawn in as obnoxious a way as lombaxly possible without anyone being able to see it.

Despite being imperceivable from a distance, however, he was still quite audible and Sorana sighed at the sound, "Will you stop that?" she said, knowing full well he was doing it in protest at this point.

"I can't help it," Kaden moaned sarcastically, "I yawn when I'm tired and I'm tired when I have to wake up at the crack of dawn after spending all night guarding a stupid door."

Sorana scowled. She and her two bodyguards were currently crossing the palace courtyard in the direction of the front castle gates in the early morning twilight. There was no one around to hear him at the moment, but she feared that he would keep doing it until that changed and she worried about what the uncouth sound might do to their image in the eyes of anyone who heard it.

She wanted to just order him to stop, but inwardly she also felt a little guilty about forcing him and Kor to stand sentry well into the wee hours of the night. She had become so engrossed in catching up with her old friend, once the princess had gotten off of her 'personal' matters, that she hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Your groans of exhaustion may not be seen, but they can still be heard," Kor noted in a voice that made it hard to tell whether or not he was also tired. "Passersby may begin to suspect that they belong to Sorana."

Sorana heard a slight grumble of annoyance from over her shoulder where Kaden was located, but the lack of retort or insult meant that he'd actually taken the words to heart. She smiled and offered a few mental words of thanks to Kor.

Still, Kaden wasn't ready to let the issue go entirely just yet, "Why are we up so early anyway?" he asked sourly.

Sorana considered the question. While she knew that Kaden considered anytime before noon to be 'too' early, she had actually chosen to get up well before she'd originally planned. That is, the time she had planned 'before' she'd agreed to the princess joining them.

"Let's just say," the white-furred Lombax began vaguely, "that I wanted to enjoy the city while it was still peaceful."

In response to this, there was a soft rustling of metal from over Sorana's other shoulder from where Kor followed.

"Is there likely to be violence later in the day?" Kor asked in his mechanical voice, clearly concerned for her safety.

Sorana quickly shook her head, "Oh, no! No, it's nothing like that," she assured him.

Kor simply nodded, but was still weary.

Kaden shrugged, confident that he and Kor could handle anything, "Still though, they didn't even have breakfast ready yet. This is clearly way too early to be awake."

Sorana shook her head. While she had eaten her meal in her large-enough-to-be-an-apartment personal room, Kor and Kaden were required to take their meals in the servant's dining area. She would have let them join her, but it was considered inappropriate to dine with servants in Royal Markazian culture and she doubted she could get away with ordering enough food for herself and her two compatriots without arousing suspicion.

Either way, she knew exactly what the servant's dining area was like and she knew for a fact that most of the palace employees woke even earlier than this, "They did have breakfast ready," she countered knowingly.

"That wasn't breakfast," Kaden argued. "There was nothing but fruit and scones. That's an appetizer at best."

"There were also beans," noted Kor helpfully.

Kaden grimaced, "I told you, we do not speak of such things!" he noted with disgust. "Bleh, who eats baked beans for breakfast?"

Sorana shook her head again, but for a different reason this time, "That's a Markazian breakfast," she explained. "A lighter fair is good for the stomach in the early morning. Meat-heavy meals for breakfast are considered in poor taste."

There was an audible gasp of horror from Kaden as he tried to comprehend what he'd just been told.

What came as a surprise to Sorana, however, was that Kor also seemed to shudder at the thought.

With none but a few guards in the distance to see her, Sorana rubbed her temples in frustration, "Well, I guess I know our first destination then."

* * *

The shuffling bazaar of the early morning was far too lively for Kaden's taste. Even considering the slight difference in solar cycles between Fastoon and Markazia, he was still put off to see so much activity so early in the day.

Located in the port of one of Markazia's many acid rivers, the open air market was one half fishing boats unloading their catch and the other half bustling shops of people all trying to buy the freshest stock.

As the trio walked through the area, some of the local Markazian population did offer a glance or two at seeing a group of Lombaxes, but most were too busy to care and payed them no mind. Many other races were there as well, so seeing foreign races was not likely all that unusual.

The only good thing about the place, in Kaden's opinion anyway, was the smell of the food.

While the raw, wholesale markets stank appropriately of dead food creatures, this odor was mostly overpowered by the wafting smell of delicious air that came from the stalls and food vendors, each packed with sizzling morsels on display.

"Most of the customers at the bazaar are shopkeepers and restaurant owners," Sorana noted as they approached a smoky food cart. "They come here to purchase fresh ingredients for their stores. This also means they're generally in a hurry, so quick bites that can be taken on the go are quite popular here."

"Oye, oye, oye. Would that be Lombaxes I spy?" asked a large, one-eyed man on the other side of the cart Sorana had chosen. His features were half hidden behind a wall of steam which poured up from it, but his voice, gruff and low, seemed to boom clearly. "Well don't be a stranger, ain't no better Squiggly Sticks this side O' the burn stream and only five valens a piece," he declared in a friendly manner.

Sorana gave the vendor a friendly smile, then nodded toward the cart, "We'll take four please. Two for each of my companions."

"Coming right up," said the man eagerly. He then reached into the billowing cloud of his cart and dug around for a bit, before pulling out five sticks. On these sticks were what looked like massive, fat worms. Each about a foot long.

Sorana eyed the fifth stick with confusion, "I'm sorry," she began apologetically. "But, I only asked for four of them."

The cart vendor winked his one eye, which might technically be blinking, "On the 'ouse," he explained with a grin. "A true gentleman can't very well let a lovely lass such as yourself go without a Squiggly Stick o' 'er own, now can he?"

Sorana couldn't help but grin at the rough charm of the old Corroded Sea Dog. She then brushed her hand over the cart's financial transfer reader and bowed slightly in thanks, before politely accepting the items, "Thank you very much," she said gratefully.

"Come again," waved the cart seller, as she turned and walked off.

A short distance away, in a small clearing that overlooked the inlet from the acid swamps beyond, Sorana came to stop and handed most of the sticks over to her bodyguards. Two each.

"They're acid eels," she explained, imagining, with some satisfaction, the mixed look of confusion and horror that lay hidden behind Kaden's holographic helmet. "A staple food of the Markazian acid swamps. Popular for their ease of preparation and for snacking on."

Kaden was skeptical of the food, but was comforted to know that there was a perfect guinea pig for the strange meat right to his side.

But, when he turned expectantly toward Kor, however, he was surprised to find the heavily armored Lombax looking right back at him, waiting expectantly.

"Well?" asked Sorana of her childhood friend, immediately recognizing the situation that was unfolding before her. The ghost of a smug smile curled the ends of her lips, "You said you wanted a 'proper' breakfast. So, here you go, nothing but meat! Just the way you like it."

Kaden eyed the fat, glistening eel for several more seconds, "N-none for you?" he asked timidly, searching for anything to postpone the inevitable.

Sorana twiddled the Squiggly Stick in her hand playfully and raised an eyebrow at her friend, "I'm not that hungry… I had my fill of scones."

Seeing no other way out, Kaden turned back to one of the Squiggly Sticks in his hands and gulped fearfully. Slowly he raised the morsel to his mouth, letting it pass through the holographic helmet concealing his face. Only then, after finally convincing himself that Kor, with his iron stomach, would have been a bad test sample anyway, he took a bite.

The meat was exceptionally lean, but not at all stringy. Almost the perfect cross between mammal and fish meat. While some bits of gristle were still rubbery and hard to chew, most of the eel's usually slimy skin had been charred to a satisfying crisp.

The tan Lombax continued to chew his chunk of eel, turning it over in his mouth with his tongue as he analyzed its textures and flavor.

Finally, he swallowed and nodded his acknowledgement, "It's good," he admitted, clearly surprised.

Taking that as his cue, Kor brought one of his own eels up to his helmet.

Kaden, still taken aback by his unexpected enjoyment of the food, realized what was happening too late.

Unlike the tan Lombax's virtual helmet, Kor's holo-projection simply shaded his real helmet black. Nothing of his was concealed as the lower jaw-line of his helmet peeled away and a fang-filled maw flashed into view. It appeared just long enough to close over the eel on its stick, before it had disappeared again.

By the time the helmet resealed, a full third of the eel was missing, along with the stick that had been skewered through it.

Kaden cringed at the realization that he'd forgotten to warn Sorana. This had been the first time she'd actually seen him eat on this trip.

However, when he turned back around, he found Sorana looking completely unfazed by the display.

At least, that's what a normal person would think.

The white-furred Lombax's expression was calm and collected, the complete opposite of the look of horror and disbelief on the face of the boatman that was coming into the bay from the acid swamps behind her. But despite this, Kaden had known Sorana long enough to recognize the stiffness in her muscles that revealed her surprise. Years of practice had resulted his her ability to not react at all when something extremely shocking happened.

He smiled to himself, before trying to lighten the mood, "You know, there was a stick in that?" he asked of Kor, brandishing his own eel where the skewer still remained from the piece he'd eaten.

Kor nodded, "Yes, it has absorbed the flavor nicely," he noted through the metallic sounds of his chewing. "Do you not care for it?" he then asked, curious about his counterpart's 'lack' of desire to eat a wooden utensil.

Odder still, somehow Kaden actually felt insulted by Kor's reaction to what should be common sense, "You're not supposed to eat the stick!" he asserted firmly, bordering on defensive.

Kor tilted his head at the tan Lombax, "I have witnessed you eat fruits and leaves before, why would the rest of a plant be any different?"

Kaden was caught off guard by the rationality of the armored Lombax's reply and he didn't have an immediate answer, "I… I didn't enjoy them," he muttered in an attempt to argue.

Having recovered from her shock, Sorana laughed softly at seeing Kaden stumped, a rare but wholly entertaining sight, "It 'is' a good source of fiber," she offered with a grin.

Uninterested in arguing two on one about this, Kaden simply resumed eating his breakfast.

Smiling good-naturedly at the her two companions' interaction, Sorana then turned and began walking to the edge of the small pier they were on, nibbling conservatively at her gifted eel as she did.

As the two of them focused on their food, she seized the time to take in the subtle beauty of the area.

Beyond the bustling chaos that was the port, the bay itself glowed a brilliant emerald. Unlike a water filled dock, this one was unaffected by debris and filth that would turn it brown and discolored. Besides the anti-corrosive coated hulls of the fishing boats, anything that entered the opaque liquid dissolved in an instant.

High above her, thin long-winged birds zipped through sky. They searched intensely for any signs of the few creatures that had evolved to live in the acid waters, such as the acid eels her companions were eating.

Whenever one of the predatory birds spotted a disturbance in the green liquid, it would dart like a arrow through the sky and skewer the tiny creature with its thick-skinned talons. Its long body then curved like a boomerang, allowing it change its path in an instant, before it shot back up into the sky without letting even a drop of acid touch it.

Sorana was so entranced by this majestic sight that she didn't even notice the large fishing boat that was pulling up to the side of the pier she was on.

One of the crewmen on board was watching her, mesmerized by the strange sight of a brilliantly white-furred Lombax gazing intently out into the bay.

With thoughts of acid-maids, creatures part female and part acid eel with skin so pure that not even the caustic waters could damage it, flashing through their mind, the Markazian sailor accidentally bumped the release switch on one of the trawling winches.

In an instant, a heavy weight fell from the sky and struck the glowing green surface of the bay, sending jets of corrosive liquid into the sky.

Sorana looked over at the sound of the splash and saw the spray of acid that was coming straight for her. Her eyes widened in surprise, she didn't even have time to react… and then suddenly, everything went dark.

The young Lombax blinked a few times in confusion, before finally stepping back from Kor's armored chest, which had been obstructing her view. As she tried to back up further, however, she was stopped by his metal plated arms that were stretched out protectively around her.

Sorana looked up into the blank, expressionless mask of her bodyguard but was too surprised to say anything.

"Are you alright?" Kor asked, his harsh voice even more grating up close.

"I'm... fine," Sorana assured him in confusion.

Kaden walked up to the two to them, still munching on his eel without any concern, "Hey idiot," he said, irritation obvious in his voice.

Kor released Sorana and looked at his counterpart curiously.

Instead of explaining, Kaden simply nodded to the edge of the pier, where the small glass bulbs that lined it now glowed with energy. From them, thin lines of light could be traced up into the air, where they came together to form a blanket.

Spread across this blanket was the very same splash of acid from earlier which was now harmlessly dripping its way back down into the corrosive waters on the back of the protective forcefield.

Kor realized his error and took a step back, before bowing slightly to Sorana, "My apologies," he began in embarrassment. "I didn't realize."

Sorana gave Kaden a quick glare, before turning back to Kor and offering him a thankful smile, "Not at all," she said warmly, before placing a hand on his armored shoulder. "It's comforting to know what would have happened if the shield hadn't been there."

Kor stood up straighter and nodded his thanks.

Sorana smiled at him, but then the armored Lombax looked down at his now empty hand.

"Ah," he grunted in surprise, before retracing his steps to where he'd come from. There he found his dropped, barely-eaten second Squiggly Stick lying on the ground.

Sorana followed Kor's gaze to the ruined meat and laughed as, within a second, a lanky bird had zipped in and snatched it up.

Holding out her hand to stop her bodyguard from going after the bird and his snack, the white-furred Lombax just continued to smile at him, "Well, a heroic action deserves a reward," she noted, before outstretching her hand and offering her own Squiggly Stick to him.

Kor stared at the offered morsel in confusion and Sorana heard an audible grunt of dissatisfaction from where Kaden stood.

This made her smile twist into a slightly more mischievous one. Kaden was selfish, but not necessarily greedy. His reaction probably wasn't that he wanted three sticks for himself, but was likely from jealousy at Kor getting something more from her than he had.

' _Well, if you wanted it so badly, then you should have jumped in front of the acid splash,'_  she thought smugly, imagining Kaden nobly placing himself between her and harms way… wrapping his arms around her protectively… like he'd done in the throne room.

Sorana's ears bent forward slightly and her face warmed.

Focused entirely on the Squiggly Stick and unaware of her expression, Kor bowed his head in thanks, before reaching an armored hand out for the treat.

However, just before he grabbed it, Sorana pulled it back slightly, causing the warrior Lombax to turn his focus back to her in confusion.

The white-furred Lombax with rose-hued cheeks was eyeing the Squiggly Stick with an odd expression.

This was because Sorana had only just now realized that she'd already taken a bite of the charred eel.

Sorana had studied, as a passion, many cultures throughout the galaxy and in some of those cultures, one person touching their lips to something someone else had just done the same to was a way of indirectly kissing that person.

She knew it was a stupid thing to think, but she suddenly couldn't get the thought out of her head. And, of course, there was the intrusive question into her mind: 'what if, maybe, Kaden's grunt of annoyance had been done with something similar in mind'.

Kor turned his attention back to Sorana and lowered his hand, "You need not give it up if you desire it," he assured her. "It was my own fault for losing the one you already generously gave me."

Sorana shook her head, "N-no, that's not it," she insisted, still eyeing the eel like it might still be alive. "It's just that… I mean, I already bit into this one. Maybe I could... cut that piece off?"

Suddenly, Kaden stepped in front of her and plucked the stick from her hand.

Sorana was so surprised by this that she didn't even say anything.

Keeping the Squiggly Stick with the tiny nibble marks in it for himself, the tan-furred Lombax then handed his own, untouched, Squiggly Stick to Kor.

"She's just self conscious about giving someone her leftovers," he explained to his confused counterpart.

"It's fine this way, right?" he then asked with a glance back at Sorana.

Still in shock, the young Lombax's subconscious reacted for her and nodded her consent.

Kor bowed again, before taking the second eel from Kaden, "Thank you," he said to Sorana.

But the white-furred Lombax barely registered the words, she was too busy watching with bated breath as her childhood-friend didn't hesitate the bring his newly acquired stick to his mouth and take a big bite right over top of her little ones.

Sorana gulped subconsciously and felt her features redden. She knew it was a dumb thing to think about, and even considered that she should be upset at Kaden's lack of care showing how close they were as 'just friends', but still… it made her happy.

"Well, let's get a move on then," she declared suddenly, before quickly stepping her way back down the pier in an attempt to hide the slight grin from her face.

Kaden and Kor shrugged at one another, before following behind dutifully.

The three of them then took a nice tour of the busy port.

As they crossed the bustling fishing docks, observing the strange-looking acid-ships, their motley crews, and the even stranger catches that they were unloading, Sorana eventually got Kaden to the side while Kor was vigilantly doing a walk around of the area for security reasons.

"What's up?" asked Kaden before she even said something.

"W-what do you mean?" she said in surprise.

The tan-furred Lombax tilted his head and gave Sorana a look, though she couldn't see it, "You've been acting weird for the past few minutes and you keep throwing glances my way. I can tell something's up, so… what'd I 'do' this time."

Sorana was taken aback by her usually oblivious friend's keen observation, of 'her' no less, "I…" she began, unsure of how to proceed. "I just wanted to... thank you, for your help with the Squiggly Stick back there."

Kaden's tone became extremely confused, "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief. "That was nothing. I mean, you really shouldn't even be that concerned about giving Kor scraps, I doubt he cares one way or the other."

Sorana nodded her agreement, "I'm sure he doesn't. Either way though, I just wanted to say thanks."

Kaden shrugged and grinned at the praise, though he wasn't sure why, "Anytime." he assured her. "Besides, it's really that cart vendor that you should be thanking."

This time, Sorana's tone turned to one of confusion, "What do you mean?" she questioned curiously.

Kaden held up his almost finished Squiggly Stick and showed it to her, "Didn't you notice?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "He gave you the fattest, juiciest eel out of the five and you barely nibbled it. It was easily worth trading my scrawny stick to Kor for that."

Not for the first time, Sorana wondered at how quickly a warm sense of happiness could turn sour and suddenly burn hot with irritation.

She eyed coldly the irredeemable buffoon that she was hopelessly in love with, "You-," she grumbled, unable to find the words to describe her emotions.

But then she straightened, turned away, and walked several steps, "I hate how you do that," she mumbled softly, before brushing her hair out of her face.

Like a ghost rising from the shadows, Kor appeared at Kaden's side from out nowhere.

Before the tan Lombax could even register his presence, a swift jab had struck him in the side.

Kaden immediately doubled over and grunted in surprise, "W-why do you… keep doing that?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

Kor looked down at his counterpart and shrugged his armored shoulders, "In truth, I have no idea, but... I'm thoroughly enjoying it."

* * *

After they were finished their eels and their walk, Sorana showed the two of her bodyguards what a Markazian trash bin looked like and they disposed of what remained of their skewers.

Kaden wondered about the bin's lack of a self-contained singularity field and had to have Sorana explain the concept of 'trash collection'.

As she did so, she noticed a sizable piece missing from one of the skewers Kaden had deposited into the bin. She reflexively smiled at the sight, but chose not to bring it up.

With the food situation finally settled, the trio spent the next hour touring the rest of the bazaar. The place was a massive marketplace filled with haggling and chatting.

The noise was almost deafening, and most patrons seemed to be as interested in talking about the local gossip and news with the sellers as they were in shopping.

While there wasn't much else to look at for the three Lombaxes, Sorana did enjoy talking about the various strange types of creatures and fruits for sale.

It wasn't until just before she was ready to move on to the next venue that she finally had to ask, "Is something wrong?"

While she couldn't speak to the slightly stiffer movements of Kor over the past half-hour, the nervous, almost twitchy, motions of Kaden made it clear to her that something was wrong, even without her being able to see his face.

Both Kaden and Kor were silent for a few seconds before Kaden finally spoke, "I'm not sure," he began thoughtfully. "I detected hologuise tech being used a few minutes ago and I've been keeping track of the readings ever since."

Sorana was surprised to hear this revelation, but with practiced ease she was able to conceal it from her expression, "Do you think they're up to no good?" she asked, while pretending to look a strange, octopus-like creature for sale from a nearby stall.

Kaden shook his head subtly, "I don't know," he admitted with dissatisfaction. "Hologuises aren't exactly black market devices. I've been trying to narrow down who it is, but there's too many people here and whoever they are, they're keeping their distance. It could just be someone trying to hide an ugly case of acne… but it worries me that we haven't gotten near them, despite wandering around at random."

At this, Kor nodded and covered up the speakers on his helmet, muffling the sound so that only his companions could discern his words, "It's the male, in the blue robes, ten stalls ahead of us," he stated as a simple matter of fact. "The one chatting with the vendor of the large, green fruits."

Kaden and Sorana immediately glanced as nonchalantly as they could. She using her practiced skill and he using his holographic helmet to disguise his obvious staring.

The man in question was tall and handsome by Markazian standards, with a large chest and chiseled features. He was appeared to be in the middle of a lively chat with the owner of the stall he was standing in front of.

Forgetting subtlety, Kaden immediately turned to look at Kor, "How could you possibly know that?" he demanded.

Kor did not move, making it look like he hadn't heard the question, "He's been watching us since I first noticed him," he explained. "He tries to hide it by simply glancing, but it is clear that we have his attention."

"Are you certain?" Sorana pressed quietly. "We 'are' Lombaxes on a non-lombax planet. We've been getting looks ever since we left the palace."

Kor reflexively shook his head, "Few onlookers have been as careful to hide their gaze, virtually all of them simply take a moment or two to stare when they think I can't see them," he explained assuredly. "What's more, most seemed to have gotten their fill after a few minutes and have gone about their business. Only that one has consistently taken the time to keep track of our movement for so long."

"If we get close enough, I can verify if he's the one using the hologuise," Kaden noted. "Even if they are trying to keep their distance, it will just prove the issue further."

But Sorana shook her head, "That's still not enough information to accuse a citizen from a foreign nation of wrongdoing, especially as guests of their country."

Kaden was silent, but Kor shrugged, "Does it help that all of his conversations with the vendors have been about the royal family and local officials?" he asked curiously. "It would seem like he was trying gather information on public opinion of the regime."

Both Sorana and Kaden turned to look at Kor in amazement.

"You could hear what he was saying and have been listening this whole time?" questioned Sorana in amazement.

Kor simply nodded, "Of course, I've been monitoring all the conversations happening within earshot," he added without any sign of boastfulness. "Also, Sorana, I didn't mention anything since you haven't made a purchase, but most of the prices the vendors have been yelling at you are higher than ones they've offered to others."

The other two Lombaxes continued to stare for a few more seconds before Kaden pressed on, "Well, that's good enough for me," he said. "Whoever that is, they're obviously shady. Let's go take 'em down."

Kor nodded his agreement eagerly, but Sorana shook her head, "No, if they really are a dangerous person, then we should alert the local authorities. This isn't our planet, remember?"

"But if we let him out of our sight, he might disappear," Kaden argued. "He 'is' wearing a hologuise, afterall. There's no telling what he'll look like by the time the police show up."

Sorana considered Kaden's words, but remained firm, "We'll just have to risk it," she insisted. "We still don't even know for sure if they're even a threat. They could just be an ugly tourist curious about the local culture."

Kaden simply stared at Sorana with a 'really?' expression.

Even though she couldn't see it through the hologram, she knew it was there, "I-it's possible," she defended quietly.

"If I may?" Kor interjected, "My people have a tried and true way to learn of someone's guilt."

Sorana turned to Kor and raised an eyebrow, "What's that?" she asked, more out of reflexive curiosity than belief it could help their situation.

Kor simply nodded and stood up straight, before pointing an accusing, armored finger directly at the Markazian in question.

At that moment, the suspected happened to glance away from his conversation, back toward the Lombaxes, and spotted the gesture immediately.

The man's expression lit up in surprise. A second later he looked around in a panic, before then turning around completely and sprinting away through the aisles of market stalls.

Both Sorana and Kaden watched this with their mouths open as Kor nodded, "Guilty," he noted with vindication.

Sorana groaned in frustration and rubbed her temples. Now she had no choice, she couldn't let a possible threat to the throne escape, "No discharging weapons in public," she ordered without turning back around.

Behind her, Kaden grumbled and lowered his arm.

"Kor, don't hurt anyone else and don't kill them," she ordered next.

Kor slammed his fist into his chest as way of salute, before bolting after the suspect an instant later.

The red-armored Lombax moved through the crowd so fast and with such ease that most only saw him as a blur. Seconds later he was out of sight.

Sorana then turned to Kaden, "You, follow me," she demanded, still clearly upset by the turn of events.

* * *

Kor reached the end of the bazaar just in time to see the suspect turn down a distant alleyway.

The Lombax warrior did not even slow down as he adjusted his trajectory and arrived at the same gap between buildings a second later.

When he turned down the alley in pursuit, however, he was surprised to find no one there.

The other end of the path was too far for his quarry to have reached by the time he'd arrived, but there was another intersection halfway through it.

Without pausing, he pressed onward.

When he reached this intersection, again he looked down both and found all to be empty as well.

Perplexed, Kor spun around, rechecking every direction, but finding no clue.

Unwilling to let his prey escape, the armored Lombax quickly sank to all fours and the lower half of his helmet slid away. He then began sniffing the area aggressively for any sign of his target.

In his haste, he accidentally let too much dusty, unfiltered air into his lungs. His helmet swiftly resealed as he began hacking it back up... but he'd gotten what he'd wanted.

While he did not know the scent of the culprit, he had easily detected the most recent smell to have passed through the alleyway.

It was pungent and reeked of powerful perfume, as if the person wearing it were desperate to cover up their own scent.

The only problem was that the trail led nowhere. From the brief time Kor had been sniffing, he could tell that they had come this way, but the scent just seemed to stop at the intersection.

It was still powerful though, almost as if-

Inside his helmet, Kor's eyes widened and he immediately tilted his head straight up... directly into eyes of the Markazian man who had managed to climb up the narrow walls by using window sills. His expression was a powerful mix of disbelief and horror.

Kor twisted his fang-filled mouth into a grin, before leaping up onto the first window sill and giving chase.

The suspect hesitated for only a second before climbing up onto the roof of the building and sprinting across it.

Kor jumped off the window sill below it and cleared the rooftop easily, just in time to see his target jump from the building's top, over another alley, and land cleanly on the second roof.

The armored Lombax wasted no time in dashing off after him and very quickly managed to close the gap.

Desperate, the man began knocking down anything he could find. Roof furniture, potted plants, roof gnomes, they all fell into Kor's path in a last ditch attempt to slow him down.

None of it did, however, and the hunter closed in on his prey all the same, his metal plated hands coming almost close enough to catch him.

But the pursued man still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

If Kor had blinked he would have missed it. It had almost appeared as if the Markazian had simply vanished, but the armored warrior could tell right away that his target had instead slid smoothly over the roof's end and plummeted several stories below.

Kor paused at the building's precipice and watched as his target miraculously used clothing lines to slow his decent. He still hit the ground with a powerful thud though, before hobbling away.

Having noted their direction, Kor backed up slightly, then charged forward and launched himself into the air from the roof of the building.

Bracing for the impact, he then slammed into the alley floor, shaking the solid ground around him as he did so.

He reflexively went into a roll as his armored limbs reached the limits of the recoil they could absorbed.

When the warrior came to a halt, standing in a low crouch, he looked around only to find that his quarry had vanished yet again.

A second later, however, he found the almost-hidden side alley that the suspect had likely disappeared into.

Kor growled inside his helmet. It was clear that his target was nowhere near his speed, but they clearly knew the area very well. As he'd learned the hard way already, when fighting on his enemy's terms, he would need to fight smarter, not harder.

But that was why Kaden was here. If Kor knew anything about that tan-furred thorn in his hide, it was that he was probably tracking them somehow. All Kor needed to do, was keep the rat's attention on him.

Kor dashed off down the tiny alleyway a second later.

* * *

The mysterious Markazian man let out a sigh of relief as he saw his armored pursuer speed away from him.

To any onlooker who may have heard the low release of breath, it would not have made any sense, but a second later, the seemingly innocuous trash can from which the noise had come from began to shake. Its edges became less defined and some even started to pixelate, before they pulled inward and reformed into the image of a handsome, Markazian male.

"That was close," he whispered to himself.

He took a second catch his breath before turning and heading down the alley in the opposite direction.

The mysterious man was glad to have escaped, but was still upset that he'd been made. Now his whole day of information gathering was in jeopardy. He knew that his current disguise was also lost and that he should change it, but the real issue was how he was discovered in the first place.

As he'd feared, the Lombaxes must have been in possession of technology that could detect his hologuise when in use. Not only that, but the one that had chased him seemed to be able to locate him by his scent! Sure, Lombaxes were known for their sense of smell, but that was just ridiculous.

The mental image of the armored beast sniffing the ground to find his trail caused shivers to run down the man's spine.

Still though, the Lombax hadn't used it to detect him while he was hiding as a trash can, so there must be a limit to it somehow.

According to what he knew, one of the guards tending to Sorana Bellit was a Science Fielder from Nova Academy. Assuming that the absurdly fast one that had chased him was the combat specialist, that left the remaining one to be their Tech. specialist.

If the other one really did have a way of detecting his hologuise, it was 'that one' which he needed to look out for-

The soft whine of an energy weapon charging filled the air and caused the Markazian man to look up from his thoughts, only to find a glowing, metal gauntlet pointed directly at him.

Attached the gauntlet was an identical guard to the one that had chased him, but standing behind them was a white-furred Lombax.

The man's eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at. Reflexively, he spun on his heel and began running in the opposite direction, before slamming straight into what felt like a solid steel wall.

With his face throbbing from the impact, the Markazian fearfully looked up and found himself staring into the lifeless glass eyes of the first guard.

This only lasted a moment, however, as in the next, the suspicious man felt himself being slammed into the nearby wall with an incredible amount of force.

Before his momentum had even settled, a second impact was felt, this time around his throat.

When he opened his eyes next, he found himself looking down the outstretched neck of a massive Omniwrench, it prongs arcing around his own neck with their tips embedded in the wall behind him.

When the dust had settled, Sorana stepped forward, "Who are you and why were you watching us?" she questioned with an impressive air of authority.

The man didn't reply, he simply looked around at the looming Lombax figures with wide eyes while gasping fearfully.

With no answer, Sorana nodded to Kaden.

Kaden took his cue and brought his gauntlet close to the struggling captive's face. As he did so, his interference program latched onto the hologuise's systems and began disrupting it.

The Markazian's body began to shudder and vibrate unnaturally as the projected image pixelated and lost its clarity, jumping from previous bits of hologuise files such as the trash can and many other Markazian bodies as it did.

This went on for several seconds until, with one final flash of light, the hologuise projection shattered, revealing a large Markazian woman, whose neck was being squeezed tightly by a wrench.

All three Lombax's were stunned silent.

"K-Kaden?" Sorana questioned in disbelief.

But Kaden shook his head, double checking his scanners as he did, "No, the hologuise is down. This is her real form."

"An evil twin?" wondered Kor aloud, but the suggestion received no response.

With a sudden rush of clarity, Sorana recognized the situation they were in, "Council help us! Kor, let her go!" she demanded in a panic, reaching forward to pull the large wrench off of the queen's neck, even before Kor could react.

The rotund ruler inhaled greedily as her airways were suddenly clear once more. She then continued to cough and splutter as she fell to the ground in a heap.

"I am 'so' sorry, your majesty," Sorana pleaded desperately. "We only saw a suspicious man talking to people at the bazaar. We didn't know it was you in disguise…"

Sorana then trailed off as a few dots connected in her mind and the horror of their discovery dawned on her, "By the council," she breathed. Then she bowed her head, "Your Highness, I swear to you that none of us will reveal what we saw today or mention a word of your... hobbies. You have my oath."

With air filling her lungs once more, the Queen of Valentulus was only just starting to comprehend what was being spoken to her and she looked up in confusion at Sorana's fearful and apologetic tone.

Where at first she believed the young Lombax was just worried she'd be angry at the assault, her own expression suddenly filled with horror as she realized the conclusion Sorana had jumped to, "No! No, no, no, no… no!" she countered vehemently. "Sorana, dear, sometimes you can be a bit 'too' understanding. I promise that this is 'not' what it looks like."

Kaden leaned inward a bit behind Sorana, "Really? Cause it looks like the wealthy ruler of an entire country likes to dress up like a dude and secretly go around town like that," he pointed out, the signs of humor beginning to make their way into his tone.

Sorana turned and gave Kaden an ice cold glare that instantly zipped his lips tight.

She then turned back to the queen, "Your majesty?" she began curiously.

Having heard Kaden's comment, Queen Igeta sat up and smiled at the trio standing around her, "Well, I will admit that the attention one gets as a strapping young man is rather flattering, but I assure you that I do not do this for personal enjoyment," she insisted.

Sorana eyed her curiously, "Then why?" she asked.

Getting up to her feet now, a hand from Sorana immediately there to offer aid, the Queen nodded and straightened her robes, "Public polls can be so biased," she noted, seemingly offtopic. "I prefer a more direct approach when it comes to gauging the emotions of my people."

"You do this to learn about your kingdom?" Sorana said.

Igeta nodded, "Yes, that's exactly it. I find that the best way to know what the people are thinking is to ask them directly. Not me, of course, but Avarice Manly, who you met, or Glenn Whatingheimer, or even Genevieve Flowinglocks. They are all my alter egos and from them I am able to see the true heart of the country that I rule over."

Sorana scrunched her brow in concern, "But, your majesty," she began in a measured tone. "Isn't it dangerous for you to leave the palace unattended? Especially with tensions being the way they are."

The queen looked a little regretful, but did not waver, "I see my daughter's mouth is still as big as her ego," she noted before answering. "But that is all the more reason why I need to do it. My advisors have been telling me that the attacks on our merchant ships have caused discontent among my people. They say that Valentulians fear for safety, and their livelihoods, should trade be interrupted."

At this Kaden leaned in curiously, "So, other than a terrible naming sense, what did you get out of your excursions? Learn anything interesting?"

Sorana shot her friend another icy glare.

But then Kor added, "And I would like to know how you could move so nimbly while in disguise? Your impressive girth and clumsy gait would suggest one incapable of escaping my capture as well as you did."

At this Sorana spun around and fixed Kor with his own cold gaze, but this one had an intense amount of surprise and disbelief in it.

To her relief, however, the queen simply chuckled good-naturedly at the comment, "I have a Lombax-made anti-grav belt," she explained, before moving her robes aside just enough to reveal the edge of the metallic harness underneath. "In fact, Sorana's father is the one who helped me with the permits for it. It makes strutting around as someone who is tall and lean much more convincing."

Kor nodded his understanding and approval, "Your skill with its use is impressive," he noted.

Queen Igeta nodded her thanks, before turning to Kaden, "And you, young man," she began, causing Sorana to wince in preparation, "I 'did' learn something interesting. In fact, I've come to the conclusion that most of my people do 'not' fear for their future as I have been told. Sure, some are worried, but most are equally confident that I will lead them through these hard times. It warms my heart honestly."

Now more interested than fearful, Sorana chimed in, "Does that mean your advisors are lying to you?" she questioned.

The queen smiled comfortingly, "I don't believe they are doing it outright. Many who I meet in the palace while as my own royal self are wealthy and powerful members of my kingdom. If anyone is to be hurt by these recent attacks it's those who have significant capital invested in interplanetary trade. It's possible that they are simply biased in their concerns."

"It's true," Kor noted in agreement. "Few of the conversations I'd overheard in the market seemed to be about recent attacks. Many seemed much more interested in the Princess' coming of age party."

At this, the Queen expression looked a little more sullen, "It is also possible… that the disparity between what I've been told and what I've learned could be a simple misunderstanding. Amira is next in line for the throne, but the common concerns about my own soft-handed rule are redoubled when considering her. Many believe she is simply too vain to rule properly and would rather see my youngest daughter, Vexilla, take the throne instead."

Kaden noded, "Makes sense," he said thoughtlessly.

Sorana's hair was still on the back of her hand by the time Kor's jab had connected.

The queen heard the thud, but hadn't seen the flash of movement. She studied the three Lombaxes that surrounded her in search of its source, but found no reaction in either Sorana's expression or the blank, holographic masks of her two bodyguards, though one was quivering slightly.

Shaking the confusion from her thoughts, Igeta quickly patted the last of the dust from her robe and straightened up completely, "Now then, I do believe you three were in the middle of enjoying the offerings of my fair kingdom and I've taken up too much of your time already."

She then turned to Sorana, "Sorana, my dear, I do hope that you and your protectors are discreet enough not tell anyone about this little outing of mine, hm? Only a few members of the palace, such as the Minister and my husband, know about my excursions into the city and I'd also rather you didn't mention what I told you about the turmoil in my court. I would be most grateful to you if you could."

Sorana immediately bowed her head to the Queen of Valentulus, "Of course your majesty. Your wish is my command."

Queen Igeta grinned widely and and pulled Sorana into a tight hug, "Oh, I can always count on you, Sorana. Thank you so much!"

"Y-you're welcome," Sorana choked out as she was squeezed. But then, after the queen's hug went on for a bit too long, she said, "Your Highness?"

Igeta froze, realizing that she was enjoying the sensation of Sorana's soft fur against her skin a little too much.

She quickly pulled away, "Yes, sorry about that," she apologized, before giving the trio one last smile of thanks and reactivating her hologuise.

Kaden mentally disabled his jammer with his NID and the woman before them transformed into a hunch-backed old man with a cane.

"Farewell, Lombaxes," the old man said in a croaky voice. "And I greatly look forward to your performance, Sorana," he added, before hobbling off.

Sorana remained bowed for a few more seconds, before standing up and letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well…" Kaden began with an unseen grin on his face, "That was 'bazaar'."

This time Sorana let out a groan of both irritation and relief, before she began marching off in a different direction than the Queen, "Let's just get going."

Kor immediately fell into step behind her and Kaden shrugged, disappointed at his lack of props for an excellent pun, before following as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers that reside in the U.K. or Ireland who read the bit where Kaden was talking about baked beans for breakfast and thought to themselves 'Hey! I eat and/or know people who eat baked beans for breakfast. What's wrong with that?' Well, let me explain. You see, after deciding that Valentulus would be a monarchy, I read up on some of the more famous monarchies for inspirations and one of the things I googled for this chapter happened 'standard English breakfast'. It was there that I found... baked beans.
> 
> Now, I don't live in a part of the world that eats baked beans for breakfast, moreover, I don't even really like baked beans to begin with, so when I found out that there were people who ate these oversauced mush nuggets as their very first meal of the day, I was horrified! The very idea makes my stomach churn!
> 
> And so, Kaden's reactions to a 'standard Markazian breakfast' was essentially my own culture shock made manifest.


	6. Not Amused

The hovercab pulled up to the designated drop-off area, before its doors opened to let its three Lombax occupants climb out.

Sorana thanked the driver and waved her hand over the financial reader, paying for the fare along with a generous tip.

She then turned around to rejoin her two companions, and found them gawking with a mix of confusion and excitement at the Markazian amusement park that they had both been brought to.

As far as the eye could see was a typical theme park fairground. Off in the distance, tall metal structures, with tiny cars zipping along their edges, climbed high up into the air, casting shadows on the sea of smaller rides and carnival games below.

Music played from seemingly everywhere as well. It was a simple, wordless melody, but one which spoke of fun times to be had by all.

"Seriously?" Kaden finally asked in disbelief.

Sorana shrugged, "The truth is, when Amira's coming of age celebration really gets underway, things are going to be pretty boring for a while. I figured this would be a good way to counteract that."

"What… is this place?" wondered Kor, his eyes surveying the area for a reason other than security for once.

"It is a place where people go to have fun," Sorana explained, before leading the way to the front gates.

Kor was no less confused by that explanation, but followed her regardless.

Lucky for them, the park was relatively empty. Here on Markazia, it was currently what was considered a 'weekday' for the average citizen and it was still fairly early in the morning.

Added to this was the fact that that most of the people of Valentulus were preparing to celebrate the coming of age of their next Queen, Sorana was relieved to know that Kor's intense focus on her safety would not be pushed onto a crowd of unsuspecting park goers.

They all approached the main gates and several security guards eyed the trio suspiciously. All except the one, however, who was waiting in the admission booth that they approached.

This Markazian was flipping through what appeared to be a paper comic book, occasionally laughing to herself as she turned the pages. She was completely unaware of their presence until Sorana said something.

"Ehm, excuse me?" the white-furred Lombax began politely.

With a lazy gaze the park employee looked up from her comic, but the moment she spotted the interruption to her reading, her eyes widened and she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Yes, sorry about that!" the woman apologized loudly, rising from her chair and standing to attention in her booth as if being inspected by a superior officer. "May I ask what your business is?"

Sorana held back a slight smile at the employee's stiffness and bowed her head slightly, "We wish to enter the park," she answered simply.

The woman blinked a few times in confusion, before seeming to finally realize what she'd been told, "Right, of course!" she declared, knowing that the answer 'should' have been obvious. "Please hold out your hands for identification and…" the woman then trailed for a moment. "And I'm sorry, but weapons are not allowed in the park."

Sorana was unfazed by this and just nodded her understanding, "I know, please scan my I.D."

Obediently, the Markazian held out a portable scanner and waved it over the young Lombax's outstretched hand.

A second later, information popped up on the booth's holo-monitor and the woman's eyes widened for a second time.

"I knew it!" she squealed with barely contained glee. "You're Sorana Bellit! I'm such a big fan, I saw you live three years ago! Man, I couldn't believe you were only fourteen at the time, but you were so good and that's even younger in Lombax years, right?!"

Sorana smiled up at the excited Markazian, but her smile did not reach her eyes this time, "Thank you, that's very kind of you to say," she said formally, before nodding her head to the security console in the booth, "Now, I'm sure you'll see that I have special permission by the Valentulus Royal Family to bring my armed bodyguards wherever I visit, so may we enter?"

The woman glanced over at the monitor in question and quickly read the information, "Oh yes, of course," she waved dismissively. "You're free to enter the park with your guards, but before that… would you mind... I mean… could I get your holo-graph?!" The excited Markazian then held out a digi-pad eagerly.

Sorana hid her annoyance and simply nodded before taking the device and pressing her thumb into it to verify her identity. She then wrote a short note to the woman after asking her name.

"Thank you so much!" the Markazian said happily, looking at the digital signature on her digi-pad with awe.

Sorana bowed then politely and said, "Have a nice day," before quickly turning to walk away before the woman could say anything else.

However, the moment she had stepped toward the park gateway, she saw that a number of security guards and some park goers had gathered to see what the commotion was. She could also see the signs of recognition on a few of their faces.

* * *

Sorana let out a sigh as they finally made their way into the park. It had taken her nearly half an hour to get through the small crowd that had gathered to get her holo-graph as well. It hadn't taken too long and normally she wouldn't care, but she had felt her precious time ticking away the entire time.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were famous?" Kaden wondered out loud in a teasing way.

Sorana just shrugged, "I'm not really all that famous, I just happen to be close with the royal family and play a very rare musical instrument."

Kaden laughed, "Yeah, that's called being famous."

The white-furred Lombax simply shook her head.

"Are you in distress?" came Kor's metallic voice next.

Sorana turned to look at him with a curious expression, "No, Kor. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

The armored Lombax warrior nodded toward her, "Despite your cheerful smile, you seemed to have been in some kind of discomfort, though you did not say anything, so I did not intervene."

Sorana raised an eyebrow at her stoic bodyguard. She was surprised that he was observant enough to notice her hidden emotions, though she knew she shouldn't be. She wasn't trying to hide them very well, but she was still impressed. Maybe she was just too used to Kaden's obliviousness.

She then realized that this also explained his actions back at the park entrance a few minutes ago. As the crowd had started to grow, he had casually hefted his wrench onto his shoulders. Not enough to be threatening, but enough to look more intimidating. It didn't disperse the crowd, but she was sure it stopped a few more onlookers from joining.

"Thank you, Kor," Sorana said appreciatively. "No, I wasn't in any distress. Usually I don't mind signing a few holo-graphs here and there, it's just that… I was hoping to utilize my time a little better today."

She said this last part with glance over at Kaden, but her childhood friend inattentively had his chin in his hand and, with his holomask still up, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Not being able to see his expression was starting to get annoying.

' _And not just because I want to gaze longingly into his eyes,'_  a voice in her head insisted unnecessarily.

"How come nobody swarmed you at the bazaar?" asked Kaden curiously, saving Sorana from over analyzing her own thoughts..

Sorana waved a hand in dismissal though, "They were all busy with their shopping, not like the bored, off-season park employees. Besides, most Markazians are a bit more hesitant to approach celebrities in the street. Theirs is a very diplomatic culture and they are pretty considerate of not bothering others. It was just that, when they saw someone else getting a holo-graph, all bets were off."

Kaden was quiet for a moment, "So, you admit that you're a celebrity?" he said with a teasing grin that nobody could see.

Sorana turned to her friend and eyed his impassive, holographic mask, "Alright, that's it. Turn those off," she ordered.

"What?" Kaden replied, unsure of what she meant at first.

Sorana shook her head, "The hologuise emitters, I want you to turn them off. I know it's not really in keeping with decorum, but we're in an amusement park and we're here to have fun."

The tan Lombax shrugged unconcerned, "Alright," he said, before shutting down both his and Kor's hologuise emitters.

The tiny devices had been coded to stay on so long as the two of them were wearing their armor. Clearly they were supposed to be in 'uniform' at all times while on-planet, but Kaden had hacked them the second he'd had free time, more out of boredom than anything.

As her two bodyguards reverted back to their standard shape and color, and Sorana laid eyes on her friend's carefree expression once more, and the young Lombax let out a breath.

' _It's getting worse,'_  she thought. Just seeing Kaden's face made her heart lighten. Yesterday morning was the last time she'd been with him without a hologuise and already it felt too long.

She then shook her head in amazement at herself. At the very least, now that the mask was gone, things would feel more natural between them again… she hoped.

They had only just passed the main gates now, way behind schedule, and Sorana turned to head deeper into the park. This area was filled with several small kiddie rides and hologuised mascots handing out gifts to kids and taking holo-pics. Thinking nothing of the typical scene, she prepared to walk past them without a second thought, when Kor suddenly spoke up.

"I still do not understand," the armored Lombax said in a confused, metallic voice as he shook his head at the children playing. "A 'place' for 'fun'? Why? What purpose does it serve?"

Sorana grinned at her dumbfounded bodyguard. She 'had' wondered if someone from an island like Magnaron would even be able to imagine a place like this. She didn't know if it was right for her to feel sympathy for him, as that seemed a little rude to her, but she did immediately feel the urge to show him what 'purpose' this place served.

"Follow me then," the white-furred Lombax said with a knowing smile.

Without another word, Sorana made her way deeper into the park. She walked past the kiddie rides and straight into an area of the park that was filled with carnival-style game booths. All around, patrons of the park were throwing balls, darts, rings, and water jets into various targets.

There were some digital arcade-style games further down as well, but it was clear that they weren't the destination.

After looking around for a few moments, Sorna finally spotted what she was seeking, "There," the eager Lombax declared, raising a finger to a particularly long game booth in the distance.

She quickly hurried over to the game in question and came to a stop in front of it. As she did so, her two bodyguards came to a halt as well.

Kor wasn't sure what he was looking at, but Kaden recognized the booth immediately as a colorful kind of shooting gallery. Small plastic animal figurines, that were clearly native creatures of Markazia, zipped around the deep back end of the booth, each with a small red and white bullseye target painted on them.

The tiny objects zigzagged through the air on micro-anti-grav motors, flying between the various static backdrops, which displayed what looked like a scene from an acid-tree filled swampland.

Lined up along the top of the booth were various stuffed animals. These were clearly prizes for the booth and many of were plush replicas of the tiny targets, but amongst them also sat a few Lombax shaped dolls. This threw Kaden for a minute, but he brushed it off and continued his scrutiny.

Further down the booth, a couple of Markazian patrons were desperately trying to hit anything with their long, comically inefficient-looking rifles. Their focus was intense. Every few seconds they would pull the trigger, causing thin green bolts of plasma to spit from the gun's barrel with a tiny pop. Once in a while they'd hit a figurine, but each time they did, the tiny replicas around it would zip away from the struck target, as if fleeing in fear.

"Oh, lookie there! Some friendly faces from out of town?" asked a large Markazian with gaudy clothing from behind the booth's table. His booming voice immediately brought Kaden and Kor out of their thoughts. "At least I assume the other one is friendly under that mask, considering the loveliness of the fair maiden who accompanies them... Welcome, welcome, welcome! All are welcome at the Huntsmen's Shooting Gallery! Think you have what it takes to score big? Then step right up and maybe you'll win a special prize for a 'special' someone?"

He added this last bit with a wink to Sorana.

The young Lombax had to smile at the booth operator's showmanship, but quickly turned her attention back to her companions, "I'm sure you can guess what the goal here is," she said, addressing Kor in particular.

The stoic Lombax nodded his head as he studied the floating figurines with fascination.

"Care to give it a try?" pressed the boothman expectantly. "I have three blasters with your names on it and I'll even throw in a practice clip for free."

Sorana shook her head, "Not for me, thanks, but these two will."

In unison, both of her companions looked back at her, not expecting to be volunteered.

After a moment, Kor simply nodded his head and then walked up to the table.

Kaden just shrugged and said, "I'll… give it a shot," with grin, before joining his counterpart.

The booth operator seemed to suppress a groan at the pun, but quickly recovered and offered the two new patrons a loaded plasma rifle each.

Kaden examined the weapon. It wasn't like any blaster he'd used before. It was clearly built for sport and was gaudy as anything. All kinds of plastic odds and ends ran along its exterior, some of them were clearly there to mimic the energy capacitors and modulators of real combat rifles, while the purpose of others was incomprehensible.

After figuring out which ones were real, it only took a glance at how many power lines were inlaid from the charge clip to the firing chamber for the tech. savvy Lombax to know that the weapon could do little more than burn a pockmark in something. After giving it a once over though, he raised it to his shoulder and prepared to fire.

Kor, on the other hand, was hefting the awkwardly shaped weapon like it was making him sick.

Noticing this, the boothman asked, "Something wrong, my friend?"

Kor shook his head, "I have never really been comfortable with long-barreled weapons," he admitted in his usual grating, metallic tone.

Seemingly unfazed by Kor's horrifically static-ridden voice, the operator simply rubbed his chin in thought, "Hm, I 'do' have some blaster pistols," he began, before reaching down into the corner of the booth and producing a significantly less gaudy-looking handgun.

It was clearly old and unused, judging from the layer of dust that covered it, "Not many of my challengers like them though," he added.

Kor immediately put his rifle off to his side and held out his hand for the pistol.

The boothman simply shrugged and handed the device over, "The customer is always right," he said cheerfully. As he did so, he placed a smaller powercell on the table in front of him.

Kor bowed his head slightly in thanks as he accepted the device, before looking it over carefully. He felt its grip and weighed its heft in his hands. When he was a little more comfortable with it, he even spun it about his triggerfinger, using the trigger guard like some showy gunslinger would.

Kaden was sure this move was meant to show off, but it was always hard to tell with Kor.

As everyone, including the two other Markazian patrons further down the booth, watched Kor with fascination, the armored Lombax suddenly snapped up the power cell from the table and slid it smoothly into the gun.

The first blast that rang out happened so quickly that everyone around him jumped in surprise. The slim plasmatic projectile missed its target and Kor quickly lined up a second shot. This one missed as well, but the third shot struck its mark dead center. Immediately the tiny figurines around the impact point scattered.

Without saying a word, the gun-wielding Lombax nodded his head in understanding, before letting loose a full salvo of shots from his blaster.

All around the gallery, tiny targets were being struck with increasing frequency. It seemed the more that Kor shot, the better a feel he got with his new and unfamiliar weapon, as well as with his ability to predict the targets' movements.

Everyone around him was struck by the display, mesmerized by the skill, until Kaden suddenly realized he was being shown up.

The tan Lombax immediately raised his own rifle and began tracking targets with it. Knowing full well that he was no match for Kor's marksmanship at this range, he did have an ace up his sleeve… or up his 'eye', as it were.

Kaden's NID was already filled with dozens of target tracking programs and the neurally-embedded device used its host's eyes to lock onto each of the tiny figurines, before projecting predicted routes onto his helmet visor.

Once everything was mapped out, the tan-furred Lombax began to fire as well, catching many who were still fixated on Kor's performance by surprise yet again.

In order to catch up, he fired more quickly, missing more shots, but knowing his rifle held more rounds than Kor's pistol. The air quickly filled with the rapid twangs of plasma bolts singing down range, followed immediately by the almost as frequent hissing sound of those same bolts striking their target.

Miraculously, the sound of blaster fire seemed to crescendo further as both shooters gradually mastered their task.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, Kor's pistol ran dry.

Grinning to himself, Kaden continued to rapidly shoot down targets until his rifle likewise did the same.

The second the rifle ran dry, however, both Kaden and Kor, turned on the booth operator "Who won?!" they both demanded in unison.

His mouth hanging open in confusion, the boothman slowly shrugged, "I… hadn't started the tally counter yet," he admitted apologetically.

Kaden turned to stare accusingly at Kor, as it was clearly the armored Lombax's fault for starting prematurely and it 'obviously' didn't matter that he'd followed right after.

Getting into the spirit quickly though, the tan Lombax turned back to the boothman and held out his hand, representing the financial transaction it could complete, "Set us up," he demanded, with determination in his tone. "Full load-out. I'll cover his too," he added with a gesture to Kor, knowing that the warrior pauper might not have the disposable funds for the game.

Then Kor took a step forward, seemingly equally determined, "And I will take a second one of these," he said, raising his empty blaster for emphasis.

Suddenly realizing the situation, the booth operator brightened with delight, "Coming right up," he declared excitedly, before bringing the portable financial scanner over to Kaden's palm.

But, before the man could scan it, Sorana placed had her own hand in front of it, activating the device and paying for the round herself.

Kaden and Kor both looked to her questioningly, but the white-furred Lombax just smiled at them, "This was my idea," she explained cheerfully, "Let it be my treat."

Kor bowed his head in thanks and Kaden simply shrugged. They then both turned around as the boothman dumped a whole box of powercell mags onto the shooting table, as well as another pistol for Kor.

Neither of the two challengers hesitated, they quickly gathered their corresponding cells and laid them out in patterns on the table.

Kor had twice as many of the half-sized pistol cells than Kaden had for his rifle, but it equated to the same number of shots.

The armored Lombax arranged the small blocks into one perfect line on the table in front of him, separated by a gap in the middle. With an even number fanning out on either side, he soon had two domino lines of mags in front of him, all facing power terminals up.

Next to him, Kaden had set up his own cells into three even piles on his non-dominant side. Each pile had the mags laying sideways with power terminals facing towards him.

When both competitors looked like they were ready to begin, the booth operator raised his digi-pad and entered their information into the shot counter system built into the booth. The mix of cameras, microphones, and sensors on the figurines would keep track of the complicated score calculation, based on which shot from who hit what.

The Markazian man then cleared his throat, "Well, ah… seeing as how I didn't get to go over the rules, I'll do them quickly now. Obviously, you both know that the targets will get harder to hit the more frequently they are struck and you may have even noticed that some are faster than others. They're harder to hit and worth more points as well. If you don't know Markazian Zoology, there's a chart over here," he said, gesturing to long list at his side that showed the animal shapes from the gallery with a number next to them.

"If you can't remember this, just remember that the smaller ones are usually the better ones," the operator continued. "For a direct challenge, like what I assume you two are wanting, I will activate a time limit so that picking your shots becomes much more costly. Lastly, near the end of the timer, a golden target will be revealed. It is worth ten times the highest target currently in the gallery, but can only be struck once... And that's about it really," he finished quickly, eager to get started as well. "Shooters ready?"

Neither Kaden nor Kor moved an inch. They were both in position, Kaden seated with his rifle shouldered and Kor standing with both pistols held high. They had both been ready since before the boothman had started speaking.

Nodding his understanding, the Markazian man smiled and took a step back from the shooting gallery, before pressing a finger to his digi-pad. This caused a timer with a Markazian-style clock to appear above the targets and it showed what was roughly five galactic-standard minutes. Then, a three-count buzzer began to chime.

Kaden tensed as the second chime went off, but Kor was a statue of calm combat prowess.

Then the third buzzer rang, the backlighting of the booth suddenly turned red, and a sideways rainfall of green bolts erupted into life across the gallery. So many shots were fired in such a short span of time that anyone watching it might have thought that both contestants were firing automatic weapons.

Kor was calm, swinging both his pistols independent of each other as if they were each being wielded by someone else. He did not bother to look down the sights of either weapon, nor did he even aim really. The figurines were moving much too fast for that. Instead he felt their trajectories and targeted them on instinct.

Kaden's NID mapped out the animal silhouettes like a spider web across his visor, showing him both where the targets would be going and the best way for his aim to reach it in time. Also, while it had cost him some focus and precious time, the tan Lombax managed to finish mentally programing his NID to prioritize the higher value targets according to the rank board, knowing that they were worth more points.

Finally, after several seconds of this, both of Kor's pistols clicked empty at exactly the same time. Without missing a beat, the armored marksman flicked both weapons sideways while simultaneously fingering their clip release mechanisms. This sent both drained cells flying out of them.

He then slammed the two pistols back down onto the table, smoothly sliding a fresh clip from either end of the long line in front of him into each of the blasters. He was firing again before the guns had even been raised back off the the table.

A few seconds later, Kaden's rifle clicked empty. Instantly, the tan Lombax's non-dominant hand reacted, moving like a machine as it slid back from where it had been steadying his weapon across its barrel, down to mag-release catch, before pulling the mag itself out in the same motion.

Before the blocky battery pack had even hit the table, Kaden's hand was already holding a fresh mag plucked from the stacks he'd laid out to his side. He then quickly slammed it home into the gun and he was shooting again before both his hands were even back in position. This cost him the accuracy of a few shots, but also scored him an extra hit under the strict time limit.

The contest continued like this and by the time a Markazian minute had passed, the figurines were moving so fast that the onlookers could barely follow them, let alone contemplate hitting, but hit them the challengers did.

Kor seemed to have no problem keeping up with the pace. Kaden's NID could clearly see that his opponent was missing shots more frequently now, but it was negligible.

Kaden, on the other hand, was falling behind. His reflexes were no match for Kor's, he knew this, and so he activated the same nervous system override module that he'd used to cheat at rock-paper-scissors with Varin. The module took all of the neural commands he made to pull his trigger finger and repeated it. This allowed him to fire two times, as fast as lombaxly possible, each time he fired his gun. He was essentially double tapping each target and, almost always, at least one round struck true.

Some might call this tactic cheating, however, Kaden's NID was a part of him, the targeting programs were written by him, and the nervous system module was of his own design. In Kor's own words: his 'skills of engineering and fabrication are no less deserving than those of a warrior's speed or strength'. The tan Lombax took this to heart and fired on, guilt free.

As the game timer began to tick down, ever closer to its finish, a tally board above the gallery showed the still rapidly growing score of the two competitors.

Kaden knew that he shouldn't look at the count, he knew that he should just focus on scoring as many points as possible until the timer hit zero, but he couldn't help himself.

His eyes flicked away for a fraction of a second, costing him who knows how many points, but he saw it. The tan-furred Lombax saw in that instant that he was beating Kor by a hair's breadth.

He had needed to up his nervous system override module to three pulls per command in order to do it and his finger muscles were starting to cramp, but he 'was' winning.

The only variable left now was the golden target. All he needed to do to seal his victory was to claim it before Kor did and the match was his.

No sooner had he thought this, however, than one of the bird-like figurines began to shake and a golden egg was ejected from its bottom.

Kaden's NID, not knowing what the final target would look like, had been set to hone in on any unidentified object that moved within the confines of the shooting gallery. Suddenly, the spider web of vector lines across the tan-Lombax's visor vanished and the only string that remained was guiding his aim from where it currently was, straight to the golden egg.

Kaden didn't even feel the pull of his arms against the weight of his rifle, or even notice the squeeze of his trigger finger against the firing mechanism. He didn't even remember telling his body to do any of this. All he did was watch with a laser sharp focus as his plasma blast reached out and connected with the golden egg… right next to a second blast.

There was a loud crack that reverberated through the air as time came back to full speed and the tiny golden egg exploded into dust from the successive impacts.

An instant later the booth timer hit zero and a loud buzzer went off, signaling the end of the match.

There was silence for a moment after that.

Then, of all the stunned faces, from Sorana to the gathered crowd of Markazian passersby, the booth operator was the first to make a move.

Shaking the surprise from his face, he quickly began tapping on his digi-pad.

Kaden and Kor both looked up at the scoreboard, afraid of what they'd find.

Kaden's score was still just a hair above Kor's, but there was something odd. The numbers that represented their points were flickering weirdly.

Everyone then turned as one to the boothman, expectantly searching for an explanation.

At last, the Markazain who ran the shooting gallery looked up from his pad and gave the crowd an awkward grin, "It would seem that the golden target was struck by more than one shot at the exact same time," he told them in amazement, holding up his digi-pad readings for emphasis. "The tiny thing couldn't handle the sudden force and exploded as a result."

"But what does that mean?" demanded Kaden, rising from his seat. "Who won?"

The booth operator gave them all another awkward grin, "Well, the rules say that the first shot to hit the egg gets the points… but my readings say that they were all the first shot, so I guess... you both get the points."

An unseen smile split across Kaden's face. He'd had the upper hand before the egg had appeared. If the two of them both got the same points from it, that meant he still won!

The tan-Lombax turned to his opponent eagerly to gloat, but caught a second glance at the scoreboard above them as it flickered back into functionality. It now showed Kor's score above his own.

Immediately Kaden rounded back on the booth operator, "What's that?!" he barked angrily. "You said they were 'both' the first shot!"

But the boothman just shook his head and grinned even wider, "No, lad… I said they were 'all' the first shot."

The confused Lombax turned to look at Kor, not understanding what he was being told, until he spotted the 'two' smoking barrels of his opponent's twin pistols.

The armored Lombax cocked his head to one side, eyeing his opponent in a familiarly condescending way that burned Kaden's insides.

Somehow, the tan Lombax knew that inside of that helmet was an enragingly wide, razor toothed grin being pointed at him.

"Congratulations!" declared the boothman, though his voice was raised specifically so it could carry out to the crowd of onlookers. "What a show of skill! I wonder if anyone else could ever match such a display?" he then added challengingly.

Immediately, the crowd of people flew into a frenzy, all clambering for the now too few seats that lined the gallery's booth. Each one was eager to match their own abilities up against that of the two Lombax marksmen they'd just witnessed.

The showy Markazian then activated a small, rudimentary android that began making its way down the line of patrons, handing out rifles and power cartridges, while at the same time scanning financial IDs. It also had to fish around for pistol-style blasters as they seemed to be hotly requested now.

Kaden and Kor both got up from their seats in order to make way for new challengers. Kaden did so grumpily and hunched over, while Kor nearly sprang from his seat and ran to Sorana.

This wasn't out of glee though. He had been so focused on the match that he hadn't even realized how big the crowd had gotten and he quickly stood between her and them defensively.

Grinning like a significantly more wealthy fool, the booth operator made his way around the shooting table as the cracks of blaster rounds filled the air again and came out to greet the three Lombaxes.

"In all my years of running the shooting gallery, I've never seen anyone with such a knack for the old blaster, let alone two at once," he said cheerfully as he turned his attention to Kor, "All that's left now, lad, is for you to claim your prize!"

As he said this, the Markazian man waved his arms out across the rows of prizes that lined the gallery.

But Kor turned to the man and tilted his head in confusion, "These are the prizes for those who win?" he asked. Not in a dismissive way, just a puzzled one, "What is the purpose of a prize if it is not taken from one's enemy?"

Sorana couldn't help but laugh at the very Kor-like response, "Think of it this way, Kor," she offered. "Whoever wins the competition gets the prize, which means whoever loses doesn't. In that sense, you are 'taking' it from Kaden."

She finished this last part with teasing grin to her childhood friend. Kaden seemed to be greatly annoyed by it and appeared to be biting back a retort with some difficulty.

Sorana was conflicted in seeing someone she cared about in such a way upset, while at the same time it was somehow always satisfying to see her arrogant friend being taken down a peg. She'd have to sort these feelings out later.

Unaware of this exchange, Kor seemed to consider the viewpoint before nodding slowly, "I see."

The Markazian booth operator looked between the three of them and then grinned again, "Tell you what, Mr. Champion. Fluffy dolls ain't all I got. A display of skill like that ought to be rewarded appropriately, ya know? Follow me."

The boothman then guided Kor back around the shooting gallery table and showed him a small, locked box on a shelf in the corner. Kaden and Sorana hadn't really looked at the prizes, so they weren't exactly sure what was being shown.

The Markazian man then leaned close to Kor's ear and whispered something.

Whatever the man had said, caused the enigmatic Lombax to turn his head back and look towards where his two companions stood. Then he turned back to the man and nodded, before reaching forward and picking something up from the table.

Kor bowed his thanks to the man and exited the booth once more.

Waiting curiously, Sorana and Kaden eyed their third group member as he approached, his armored fist closed around something small enough to be completely concealed. Behind him, the boothman remained at his gallery, but was watching them with interest.

"So, what did you pick?" Sorana asked, genuinely interested at what Kor might have wanted.

The armored Lombax looked at his hand for a moment, before holding it out to Sorana, "He said that it is customary to give one's prize to a 'lass you wish to impress'. Would this impress you?"

The armored fist then opened up, revealing a carved piece of crystal jewelry that was a soft blue color and shaped like an intricate snowflake.

Sorana's eyebrows raised in surprise, "For… me?" she asked in confusion.

Kor nodded, "It reminded me of the Crystal Peaks… and so it reminded me of you."

Reflexively, the white-furred Lombax reached out and slowly plucked the offered trinket from his hand, before turning it in her fingers and examining it.

The piece of jewelry was, in fact, a hair pin. She could tell right away that it was cheap, not that she had expected anything else from a carnival game, but it wasn't trash either. The caustic rivers and swamps of Markazia ate away anything that was impure and in many spots one could find deposits of pristine acid-washed crystals. They were essentially river rocks here, but were fairly rare outside of the planet.

The workmanship wasn't exactly poor either, but that wasn't the point. What did matter was that it was a gift and that Sorana was genuinely touched by it.

"Kor?" Sorana began, hesitantly. "Do you know what the boothman meant by what he said?" she asked, wondering what her impassive bodyguard might be thinking at this moment.

Kor nodded confidently, "Of course. The prize is won by skill and therefore is a symbol of one's abilities. As the person who hired me to be your protector, I offer you this crystal as proof that you are in good hands… Also, I believe 'lass' is a term for a female, but that works out in this case."

Soranas expression realxed and she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Kor," she said with a smile. She then raised the crystal figure up to her temple to try it on, but she was stopped by a red-armored hand.

The hand's owner then nodded to the piece of jewelry, "The Markazian man told me that the gift was not truly accepted unless I am allowed to place it. I'm not sure why, but he said that it was part of the tradition."

The young, white-furred Lombax smiled at this, it was clear that Kor had no idea what the boothman was talking about. Ironically, his obliviousness was comfortingly familiar.

Then Sorana hesitated. She hadn't thought about what Kaden would think of this whole exchange.

Repressing the urge to speculate on her friend's thoughts, and therefore the feeling of guilt that came with her inevitable desire to see one over the other, the young Lombax quickly glanced to her side.

Without his hologuise mask on, she could see his face, but it just had a look of confusion on it, as if the tan-furred Lombax had yet to process what he was seeing.

Sorana quickly turned back around and weighed her options. At this point though, it was obvious that she couldn't refuse Kor's heartfelt offer and so she simply nodded and indicated the spot that the hairpin should be placed.

Kor then nodded back and raised the pin to her long locks, and, to her surprise, Kor somewhat clumsily clipped it to her hair across her temple. The colors were so similar that it almost disappeared.

The armored Lombax then took a step back and awaited her approval.

Sorana reached up and felt the trinket, it wasn't on perfectly, but it was comfortable.

"Thank you," she said again, and Kor bowed once more in response.

Now too afraid to look back at Kaden, Sorana cleared her throat and gestured forward, "S-shall we continue on then?" she asked, before quickly turning and walking away, guilt-ridden speculation as to her tan-furred friend's reaction plaguing her mind.

Kor immediately fell into step behind her and followed, but Kaden remained planted. He watched the two of them go with an unknown irritation in his gut that he couldn't quite place.

Just as he shook the feeling, however, and was about to follow as well, the boothman called out to him one last time.

"Hey, lad," the Markazian shouted to Kaden.

The tan-furred Lombax turned back around to see the man eyeing him with a knowing grin.

"Better luck… 'next time', eh?"

* * *

The rest of the day did not go well after that.

As the trio made their way further into the amusement park, they saw various sights. They admired heavily decorated sections of the park with various Markazian themes, experienced showy musical rides that were as fun to watch as to ride on, and watched park performers entertaining guests with their play-acting, displays of acrobatics, or combination of the two.

Sorana most enjoyed seeing the acrobatic performers, typically acting out some ancient Markazian dance or play, but she avoided watching for too long. She knew that Kaden wasn't the biggest fan of these for one, but from the way Kor eyed the performers, she suspected that warrior Lombax was not impressed with their skill. To be fair though, he could probably outperform any of them with ease.

The real problem, however, was that the whole time they were seeing the sights and riding on some of the rides, Kaden continued to sulk. The tan-furred Lombax had barely said a word to her since the shooting gallery and had said nothing at all to Kor. Not even a sarcastic jab.

The closest he'd come to showing any signs of interest in the park was when they had passed a fancy new hovercar model on display in the park's central rest area where they had lunch. Kaden had become interested in the 'novel' non-Lombax tech that went into the vehicle and had actually hit it off with the technician operating the display for a bit.

Short of that though, his mood was dour.

Normally, Sorana would simply chalk this up as a result of his defeat at the shooting gallery and that he didn't actually think anything of what had happened immediately after, but... she'd caught him eyeing Kor's gift in her hair more than once since then.

It was clear that her wearing it was irritating him and this knowledge made her happy... in a way that she felt extremely guilty about. She wasn't just doing it to make him jealous, however. She wore the trinket because it looked nice and, more importantly, was a personal gift to her. It would be rude 'not' to wear it.

At least, she hoped that was her primary motivation.

Either way, the current mood was not ideal and Kaden showed no signs of getting over it anytime soon.

She had originally planned to come to the amusement park to try and have some fun with her childhood friend before the Princess' party festivities took up all of her time. She had also hoped to try and get closer to him on a deeper level, but those plans had been made before Kor had joined them and they were quickly falling apart. She needed to do something to salvage the day and quickly too, as she didn't have much time left.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek broke Sorana's train of thought. The scream was loud and full of agony. It sounded as if someone were being violently murdered.

However, of the three Lombaxes who heard it, only Kor showed any real reaction to the sound. The armored warrior's hand had immediately flew to the hilt of his wrench and he scanned the area for danger, but he hesitated when he saw a lack of concern from either of his two companions.

Lost in thought, Sorana had reflexively been following the path she'd laid out in her head long before the three of them even arrived on Markazia. This path had led her and her two bodyguards to the entrance of a massive haunted house ride.

The Valentulus Amusement Park was semi-famous for this attraction. It was well known for being inordinately terrifying and a great thrill for any who liked that kind of thing.

The pre-recorded screams of pain and horror which reverberated from its hidden speakers added greatly to this aesthetic.

All around the attraction entrance, animatronic monsters of all sizes and shapes prowled the area's edge dangerously. Sorana even recognized many of them from Markazian myths and legends. The creatures were pretending to stalk the patrons who were all eagerly waiting in line to enter the attraction. At the same time, their eye-catching display enticed even more park goers to join.

It had been on a whim that Sorana decided to add this ride to her route. As cliché as the idea sounded, jumping at horror themed displays was the perfect excuse to 'get closer' to someone.

Of course, she had tried to tell herself it was a dumb idea, that it would be a cheap trick to pull on Kaden and that even she knew that her childhood friend would never believe that she was 'actually' terrified of cheesy artificial monsters and ghosts. Her history with Kaden was once again causing interference as he would know 'at the least' that she would never show her fear or surprise so easily.

And yet, here they were.

Try as she might, she had never been able to fully remove the mental images of herself and Kaden sitting together in a cramped, jostling passenger car. Her arms wrapped around him in a feigned attempt to assuage her fears. His arms around her in a legitimate attempt to comfort her. The two of them inhaling each other's scents.

The young Lombax suddenly shook herself, realizing she was about to fall too deep into her daydream, and subtly rubbed the color out of her cheeks.

However, even as a part of her still tried desperately to argue that maybe she could tell Kaden she was just 'playing' along... she knew this fantasy was dead.

This fact was driven home as she watched her overly diligent bodyguard eyeing a pair of Markazian children that had been scared by the animatronic monsters. In their haste to escape, they had run a little too close to her.

Regardless of the scenario's possibility, she knew it would never come to pass because the last thing she wanted to do was put the wary armored warrior inside a cramped haunted house ride.

After taking one last look at the spooky attraction and what might have been, Sorana simply turned and continued on to see the rest of the park.

To be honest though, she didn't really have many other ideas. They'd already done food stuff this morning, had lunch, and she had a dinner planned tonight, so she didn't want to make the whole day about eating local cuisine, as much as she knew Kaden would love that. She also didn't want to try any more games, knowing it would just result in further competition between her two companions. The shows and performances were out too.

Even her finale, which was to romantically ride on a ferris wheel with Kaden was a no-go because Kor would have to be in the basket with them. She had yet to think of a good excuse to exclude him which both he and Kaden would buy.

Finally she had to admit that, perhaps it was time to bail on the amusement park altogether. There wasn't much time left until she had to meet up with Amira, but maybe they could still see a bit more of the town before that and possibly find something they could all enjoy.

"Hey, Sor?" came a familiar voice that roused the white-furred Lombax from her musings.

Sorana looked up and found, to her surprise, that Kaden was looking at her with mild concern on his face.

"Hm?" was all she could reply with in that instant.

"You alright?" he pressed next.

Looking confused, Sorana countered, "What do you mean?"

Kaden shrugged, "I don't know... That's why I asked. You've taken us around this tree three times already."

Sorana, still confused, turned her head to look around the area. They were next to a large tree patch in a wide walkway. Vaguely she recalled the past few minutes and how her pondering on what to do next had caused her to roam subconsciously. She must have started walking in circles following the round path on autopilot.

"Oh, that," she said, a little embarrassed. "I was just thinking… maybe it's time we moved on. There's still a lot of Valentulus to see, after all?" she added, trying to sound cheerful about it.

Now Kaden looked confused, "Really? But we just got here?"

Sorana was surprised by his reaction. She had assumed he was miserable here, "Yes, well, we saw most of the park already and it just seemed… not everyone was themselves."

The tan Lombax looked down at his feet and began to rub the back of his head. If Sorana didn't know any better, she might have thought it looked like sign of guilt.

"I mean, I don't... 'dislike' it here," he began hesitantly. "I don't mind if 'you' want to stay a little longer."

Sorana eyed Kaden curiously. She dared not believe it, but it almost looked like he had 'actually' realized how mopey he'd been and that it was ruining their time together.

Holding back a slight smile, the young, white-furred Lombax asked, "Well then, what would 'you' like to do?"

Kaden redoubled the scratching of the back of his head and shrugged again, "There… was that play," he began to offer, remembering the list of shows going on in the park that Sorana had been looking at earlier. "The one about Valentulus' history?"

This time Sorana couldn't help but grin at the unexpected consideration from her usually oblivious friend, "Yes, that does sound like 'fun'!" she agreed, enjoying the slight wince that it brought from him. "But, I meant what do 'you' want to do?"

Looking genuinely relieved, Kaden pretended to look around the area, "Mmmmh, how about that?" he asked with a gesture.

Sorana turned to look at where he was pointing and her face immediately lost its grin, "Ah… 'that'."


	7. A Wild Ride

The trio of Lombaxes stood at the base of the colossal stratocoaster with their heads tilted as far back as they could go and yet the top of the structure was still not quite in view.

As they continued to study the towering lines of metal, a car filled with riders zipped past them on one of the low hanging rails. The screams of its occupants trailed behind it with a disturbingly long delay.

Sorana, in particular, looked at the ride with curiosity. She hadn't really thought to suggest any of the major stratocoaster rides to her companions, as both of them lived daily lives that were typically more thrilling... and much more dangerous, than anything here.

But the white-furred Lombax simply shrugged. Stratocoasters weren't really her thing, but if Kaden wanted to go on one, then at least it might unkink his tail.

Breaking her train of thought, a mechanical grunt sounded to her side, "It would seem that the Markazian people are just as obsessed with heights and speeding metal coffins as you Demari," said the metallic voice.

"What's the matter, Crimson Reaper?" asked Kaden sarcastically. "Scared?"

There was a short silence before he was answered with a mechanical, "No." Nothing else was said after that.

Sorana listened to this exchanged and quickly put two and two together, realizing that Kaden had chosen this ride because Kor clearly had some kind of aversion to heights and/or fast moving vehicles.

Irritated though she was at Kaden's conniving, she was also intrigued. She was curious about how someone as stoic and menacing as Kor apparently could have some sort of phobia, but she was also interested in a particular word.

"Kor, what is a 'Demari'?" she asked innocently.

Sorana had heard Kaden utter the word when referring to her enigmatic bodyguard and figured it referred to non-Magnaronian Lombaxes, but she wanted a more concise definition from the source.

Kor turned his expressionless eyes away from the terrifying structure in front of him and focused his attention instead on Sorana, "Hmm…" he intoned as he pondered the best answer to give. "To my people, Demari is what we called the first outsiders to visit our home of Magnaron. It roughly translates to 'ocean people', I believe. Unable to reach us by flying machine at the time, the first explorers from your world instead came by something called a 'submarine'. The Great Waters around Magnaron are too violent for most vessels, so the original visitors appeared to my people as having come up from under the water itself by breaking through a Frozen Grave, er… that's what we call thin spots in the ice fields that make up the outskirts of Magnaron's border," he explained helpfully.

Sorana clasped her hands together, "That's fascinating!" she said, ever curious about other cultures and views. "And, you still refer to all non-Magnaronians like that?"

Kor shrugged, "After my ancestors saw the kind of technology the outsiders possessed and what they could do with it, there were other names for them. Some called them heralds of fortune while others called them camouflaged Frost Witches."

Again Sorana was intrigued by what she heard, "What are Frost Witches?" she asked curiously.

Kor hesitated a moment before answering, "Actually, a Fro-"

"Hey!" interrupted Kaden. His tone sounded irritated and he was further up the path to the coaster entrance. "We need to get moving. You can finish your little 'talk' while we wait in line."

Kor looked back to Sorana, who nodded at him, "Later," she whispered secretively and Kor nodded in return.

* * *

Kor and Sorana had followed Kaden all the way up to the stratocoaster entrance, however, the grumpy, tan-furred Lombax's concerns turned out to be unfounded, as there were virtually no other patrons waiting in line. It took the trio all of a few minutes to reach the loading gate.

Sorana had chosen 'not' to restart her conversation with Kor, partly because they likely wouldn't get very far before they had to board, and partly because she didn't want to push Kaden's buttons any further.

Another reason though, might have been Kor's reaction to seeing one car after another being raised high into the sky and out of sight; his turn slowly coming closer with each one. The armored Lombax never took his eyes off the loading gate the entire time.

When it was finally their turn to board, a Markazian park employee explained how to get in and what to expect. To increase the thrill of the ride, no inertial dampeners were used to hold the occupants in place. It was only an array of old-fashioned metal crossbars and fabric straps which assured that a passenger would not be sent flying out of their seat to their doom.

As the Markazian spoke, a three-seater stratocar hovered its way over to the loading gate from the corral where all the other had come from. Once in front of its intended occupants, it latched its massive metal clamps onto several nearby guide rails with a heartbeat-skipping clang.

When the loading gate finally opened, Kaden and Sorana quickly took their seats. Kaden went in first, as Sorana had opted to take the middle seat in order to keep some space between her two unpredictable bodyguards.

Once both Lombaxes were in and secured, they turned to find that Kor had yet to join them. The stoic warrior was simply standing there as if in a daze.

"What's the matter, Kor?" smirked Kaden goadingly. "Afraid?"

Kor's demeanor changed instantly and his hand reached for the grip of his Malleus wrench.

He didn't do this as a threat to Kaden, however, as the action was simply to let him take solace in the comforting strength of his weapon's hilt.

"I am no coward," Kor's metallic voice declared simply, as if just stating a fact. The armored Lombax then stepped forward.

But, before he could reach the cart, a thin and lanky Markazian teenager with acne stepped up to him, "Um… I'm sorry, sir, but your, uh… 'wrench', is too big to fit on the cart. I'm afraid you'll have to leave it behind."

Kor turned on the scrawny Markazain, staring him down despite being shorter than him, "You dare to take my weapon from me?" he demanded, as if the suggestion had been the most insulting thing anyone has ever said to him.

The young Markazian park employee shrunk under the gaze of Kor's terrifying mask, "N-n-n-n-no!" the boy stammered. "I-I-I… I just meant t-t-that it… it won't fit..."

"Kor," came Sorana's disarming voice, drawing the armored Lombax's attention from the relieved part-timer, "He's just trying to do his job... and he's right. Your wrench won't fit on the ride, but you can leave it here and it will be waiting for you when we get off."

Kor looked at up his wrench, squeezing its handgrip protectively.

"Or," Sorana continued with a comforting grin, "you can just wait for us at the end. You don't have to get on if you don't want to."

Kor looked at the young Lombax's soothing expression and at once felt grateful for her kindness, "Y-yes," his metallic voice began, trying not to sound too eager to accept the offered out. "It would be foolish to be caught unarmed on this death tra-, er... amusement ride. I will await your return at the exit."

The metal-plated Lombax then turned to leave when he heard a poorly concealed snort of derision.

Kor turned back to find the source of the sound and was not surprised to see that it had come from Kaden.

"Some protector," the tan Lombax said mockingly. "Is it standard practice to leave your client because you're too scared to let go of your wrench?"

Sorana nudged Kaden hard in the ribs with her elbow. She was starting to tire of his attitude towards Kor.

The white-furred Lombax then turned back to the armored Lombax, "It's alright, Kor, just ignore him. Nothing's going to happen to me on a stratocoaster, I promise," she assured him.

Kor stood there silently for a long while, but eventually shook his head, "No," he declared firmly. "Kaden is correct. I should not allow you to go beyond my reach, no matter the excuse."

Before Sorana could press the matter again, Kor then turned back to the Markazian staff member and held out his wrench for him to take horizontally, "'You' will guard this with your life until I return," he informed the boy in a serious voice. "For if it is not waiting for me at the end of this ride, or any harm comes to it, it will 'be' your life."

The terror-stricken Markazain nodded with wide eyes as he held out his hands to take the wrench.

Kor nodded, "Good," he said, before letting go of his weapon, which then fell into the Markazian's arms and immediately overwhelmed him, slamming him bodily to the ground.

Kor didn't seem to notice the boy laying there, gasping for air under the colossal weight, as he strode up to the cart in a dignified manner.

When he reached the tiny door that led into it, however, he hesitated. For all of his posturing, he still did not trust this 'stratocoaster' and now he was without his other half.

Kaden let out an amused guffaw, clearly enjoying Kor's reaction, but Sorana felt empathy for the armored Lombax.

She reached out her hand welcomingly, "Come on, Kor," she coaxed. "I promise there is nothing to worry about."

Slowly, the enigmatic Lombax nodded his head, "I am fine," he countered in a hard-to-read metallic voice. He then proceeded to gingerly take his seat without accepting Sorana's offered appendage.

The white-furred Lombax withdrew her hand and took no offense at the snub. She was sure that Kor was simply too prideful to accept help or show weakness.

With all three Lombaxes now securely fastened into their seats, the car began to rise slowly.

As they retreated skyward, the ride operator gave them a thumbs up and said, "have a nice flight," before being lost from view.

As the car climbed the elevator rail, it began to move faster.

Sorana could feel a decent breeze on her face now as coaster rails of varied shapes and angles passed their view in rapid succession. Every so often the screams of other passengers flying by would reach their ears, but it never lasted too long.

None of the trio said a word while they continued their rise upward. Whether from excitement, fear, or a mix of the two, not even Kaden could find the desire to make a snarky and/or clever remark as their anticipation mounted.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the car began to slow down again. As it did so, the group looked up and saw their apparent destination.

Still a decent distance above them, the track that they were currently following ended at a strange, cage-like formation. The cage was only slightly larger than their stratocar and glowing hover discs bolted to its sides revealed its role in the structure's stability.

This was likely a staging area where their vehicle would halt its vertical journey, while the adjacent massive metal track that jutted out from it was likely where the ride would continue on.

All three passengers noted the odd sensation that, after a nerve-wrackingly rapid ascent, it was curious that this painfully slow, final approach to the peak was somehow even worse. The car then slowed to a crawl, moving upward only inches at a time. It then became apparent that the ride's designers had done this on purpose.

Despite himself, Kaden audibly gulped as their vehicle locked into place on the top of the rail with a metallic click.

Sorana smiled at this and turned so Kaden could see it, making sure that he knew that she'd heard the reflexive sign of concern.

However, any further thoughts of teasing her friend were wiped from her mind as the car they were all in suddenly lurched sideways and spun until it was completely upside down.

Surprised by the unexpected motion, all three Lombaxes gripped their crossbars tightly and looked 'up' at the ground below.

Other than the cascading strands of Sorana's bluish-white hair, minus the locks held in place by Kor's hairpin, the only thing they could really make out was the vague shape of the stratocoaster's staging building in the distance and the outline of the Valentulus Amusement Park itself.

The sight was so disorienting that Sorana couldn't help from giggling nervously at it, but in an enjoyably excited way.

Above their feet, the sound of metal clanging resounded through the air each time the car's various clamps disengaged from the elevator track and secured themselves onto the new guide rail.

The sound was loud and discomforting, but it was somehow nothing... compared to the terror instilled by the deadpan silence that followed it.

"Oh," said Kor in a flat, static-riddled voice that broke the eerie silence, "so this is what regret feels like."

A loud bang echoed through the thin air as small rocket boosters on the back of the stratocar ignited, sending the vehicle plummeting along the next track with the combined force of its engines and gravity itself.

All three passengers were slammed against the backs of their seats with such force that their bodies sank deeply into the previously-thought-to-be hard cushions.

The force was so strong that none of them could even tell if they were still upside down or not.

Sorana could feel her cheeks being pulled back against her skull and she fought hard to close her mouth against the parachute effect it was causing, but she was not aided by her race's naturally large mouth.

To her side, she managed to just glimpse Kaden in her peripheral. Her friend's expression was set in stone as he too tried to prevent his features from getting rearranged, but the serious expression clashed with the waves of skin and fur that flapped across it, causing Sorana to laugh at the sight.

No one heard the sounds of her amusement, however, as rushing wind whisked it away before it reached even her own ears.

Despite having only lasted seconds, by the time the stratocar came out of its dive and onto its first turn, its three passengers felt like they'd just traveled around the planet.

They were all brought up sharply into the first of several loop-the-loops by the sadistic stratocoaster track. Their faces quickly changed from being pushed back against their skulls to being pulled down to their chests as their inertia rejected their change in course.

These series of loops were immediately followed by a corkscrew... then a wave… then a circular run of track that spun them around as if they were in a drainage pipe. Trick after trick the tiny car performed, all the while blending its riders' organs together to the point where they all began to feel like amorphous blobs.

Suddenly, the coaster dove again, this time straight down. The tracks had come close to the planet's surface without any of them realizing it. When they did, however, they could see the path that lay directly in front of them and it appeared as if the rail that they were riding on was going straight into the ground.

As the solid mass of the planet came charging towards them, all three Lombaxes gripped their restraints tightly, reflexively expecting to slam into a wall of dirt at any moment.

But just before they collided, the ground disappeared in a flash of holographic light and a tunnel opened up in its place before them.

The statocar slid smoothly into the hole and continued through the dark passageway as it began to decelerate rapidly.

There was an audible succession of thuds as all three Lombaxes fell forward into their harness, the force of momentum no longer enough to hold them in place.

This was followed by a synchronized inhalation of breath by three separate sets of empty lungs and typical heavy breathing, alongside some atypical metallic panting.

Before its passengers had fully recovered, the car pulled into a lit section of the tunnel. All at once the trio were suddenly surrounded by a vibrant array of light-based depictions of park mascots and fun iconography. Other than the few symbols in the corner representing planetary franchises and soda brands, the display was beautiful.

At last, the stratocar pulled out of the tunnel and back into the natural light of day as an automated voice declaring its hope that they enjoyed the ride and that they would have a nice day.

Now moving at a relative crawl for their final approach to the exit station, the rush of air which pushed Sorana's hair back finally died completely and the young Lombax's long strands fell haphazardly across her face. This caused her to laugh in nervous amusement at the locks obstructing her view while adrenaline continued to work its way out of her system.

Blowing the hair from her eyes, the white-furred Lombax looked to her side at Kaden. Her tan-furred friend's expression, with its windswept facial fur, was grinning awkwardly. He clearly enjoyed the ride, but his facial muscles were probably as sore as her own.

Kaden's gaze then turned to lock with hers and the two shared a knowing look. It was rare for Sorana to see her childhood friend genuinely smiling from something non-diabolical and it immediately made her grin even wider.

But then she realized how intensely she was staring at him and quickly turned away.

On her other side, she found Kor.

The red-armored Lombax did not appear to have moved at all. His hands were where they'd been in the beginning and his helmeted face was still looking straight forward. The only difference she could see was that the metal crossbar he'd been gripping was now bent painfully inward.

At first, Sorana marveled at the strength it must have taken to do that to solid metal with his bare hands, then she lamented the destruction of park property, but quickly she settled into a sense of empathy. She also felt a sense of guilt for having been partially responsible for bringing him on this ride.

"It's over now," she assured him comfortingly.

But the stricken Lombax just shook his head, "Not until we are free of this cage," he countered bitterly.

Despite the cold response, Sorana still smiled warmly. If Kor hadn't wanted to ride the stratocoaster he could have refused, but his pride wouldn't let him. That behavior reminded her all too well of another headstrong Lombax she knew.

With a loud hiss and a clang, the stratocar finally came to complete and total stop. The crossbars and restrains opened up a second later and the blurred form of Kor darted from the vehicle the instant there was room.

Down on all fours, the usually unreadable Lombax warrior was taking great comfort in the solidity and consistency of the ground beneath him.

Kaden got out of the car next and laughed at the sight of his counterpart, "What's the matter? Afraid of a little high-altitude?"

But, when Kor did not respond to his goading, the tan-furred Lombax turned back around and offered Sorana a hand out of the vehicle.

The white-furred Lombax smiled at the offered appendage, despite her mild annoyance at Kaden's one-sided mockery, and she took it gratefully. However, her attention quickly shifted once she felt his firm grip.

Immediately she could detect the coldness of Kaden's hand, like the blood had been squeezed out of them, as well as feel the violent beating of his heart through his veins. She even noticed the slight shiver of his muscles as they came down from the recent adrenaline high.

Without showing any signs she was aware of this, Sorana then looked up into the face of the arrogantly grinning Lombax who also showed no outward signs of what lay beneath.

She knew that Kaden was afraid of heights, he had been since they were children, but she also knew that her childhood friend was the kind of person who never let anything hold him back, not even himself.

It was one of the things that she'd always admired about... No, it was one of the things that she'd always 'loved' about him.

"You shouldn't tease him," Sorana lectured reproachfully. She was referring to Kor as she made a conscious effort to hide her true thoughts and center of focus.

Kaden shrugged as he helped his childhood friend out of the stratocar, "He's tough enough to handle it," the tan Lombax insisted.

Sorana briefly wondered if Kaden was even aware that he'd just complimented someone he clearly didn't like. It was another footnote in the unusual relationship she observed between her two bodyguards. Curiously, she looked for the answer in her friend's dismissive expression.

However, she soon found that she was paying too much attention to Kaden's facial features and not enough to her own footing. As she stepped up onto the departure deck, the tip of her foot caught on the divide and she lost her balance. She tried to fight off the inevitable, wobbling awkwardly for a brief instant, before finally falling forward.

But, instead of hitting the ground, a pair of hands immediately came up to catch her.

"Careful!" said Kaden, just as surprised as she was. "You alright?"

Sorana felt a little embarrassed at her uncharacteristic clumsiness, especially when she thought of what had caused it, "Yeah, I'm fine," she waved off casually. "Just a little shaky from the ride is all," she assured him.

Sorana still hadn't completely cleared the stratocar though and, to her great surprise, Kaden suddenly reached out to her side and placed his hand under her arm to support her weight, before helping her the rest of the way out of the vehicle.

Suddenly, Sorana found herself being held in something akin to an arm-in-arm position. Quickly embarrassed by this realization, she tried to respectfully pull away and stand back up on the power of her own two feet. However, in her surprise and desperation, she accidentally breathed in... deeply.

All at once, a powerful wave of feelings struck the young, female Lombax as she inhaled Kaden's scent. It smelled lightly of chemicals, burning ozone, and was very metallic.

Recently, she'd found herself always painfully aware of it whenever her childhood friend was nearby, but to experience the smell only millimeters away from his fur was something else entirely.

The aroma was intoxicating. Immediately her mind began to dim and at once she knew she needed to get back on her feet. It was obvious to her that being this close to the scent she loved was dangerous, especially now with her blood drained of oxygen by the stratocoaster making it hard to think already...

But it was so enticing! She could feel herself being pulled back in even as she tried to hold her lungs still. Nobody would suspect a thing, as far as Kaden knew he was just helping her get out of the stratocar.

She wanted to take another breath so badly, it felt as if she were drowning.

"Coaster a bit too much for you?" asked Kaden with a smile, having felt Sorana go a little weak-kneed in his arms.

But his words barely registered with his distracted childhood friend, "Hmm?" she responded, her hands on his chest and her face perilously close to his fur.

Suddenly Kaden leaned in even closer, making Sorana's eyes widen as he whispered softly in her ear, "If you didn't want to go on the coaster then you should have just told me," he said, the feeling of guilt clear in his tone.

Hearing him clearly this time, and noting the sound of regret, Sorana reflexively tried to counter, "No, really… I'm fine-"

But before she could finish, she felt her arm being pulled over Kaden's neck and 'his' arm reach across her back.

Realizing what he was doing, Sorana tried to reassure him again, but then she felt his hand gently squeeze her hip. The sensation shot electricity through her nerves and she inhaled in surprise… and then she was gone.

In a fragrance-fueled daze, the young Lombax vaguely recalled watching Kaden wave away a Markazian ride operator who had offered to help, before she was pulled along the stratocoaster's exit path.

She also recalled Kor's metallic, yet somehow concerned voice demanding to know what was wrong, followed by Kaden ordering him to calm down.

Kaden's scent was ever present the whole time, it permeated every corner of her mind. All the while, as the sweet smell relaxed her thoughts, she began to feel tired.

She was tired from getting up early to visit the city after staying up all night chatting with the princess. She was tired from worrying about the trip to Markazia, about how Kaden would react to the foreign culture, how she would react to him, and how Kor would react to everything. She was even still tired from the fiasco with Kaden and Varin and from discovering her true feelings for one of her closest friends.

Eventually, she felt Kaden come to a stop at a bench where she then felt herself being lain down and she eagerly closed her eyes.

* * *

Sorana wasn't quite asleep anymore, nor was she really awake. It felt to her almost as if she was simply waking from a dream, snuggled warmly into her bed back home. She could feel her soft pillow under her head and her warm blanket around her body. She could even feel someone gently stroking her behind her ears.

It felt comforting and she wanted to stay like this forever, but something in the back of her mind told her that she needed to get up.

Blinking light from her eyes, the young Lombax slowly became aware of her surroundings. She realized that she was laying down on her side and that her head was on something less like a pillow and more like a log. There was also something warm, but much heavier than a blanket laying over her side. Finally, she could feel someone gently stroking her behind her ears.

The soft caressing was extremely soothing and she felt her slight disorientation evaporate as she focused on it. Slowly, she turned her head up, expecting to see her mother or Cam sitting there with their arms reaching toward her, as she usually would.

However, when the face of her childhood friend came into focus instead, her heart stopped beating and she froze in place.

Sorana's first instinct was to sit bolt upright then quickly run away as fast as she could, but her trained reflex to extreme stimuli kicked in. Instead, she continued to sit there, her muscles tightened, but unmoving, as she tried to grasp the situation she was in.

"W-what are you doing?" she questioned stiffly.

Kaden, having not realized until now that Sorana had awoken, turned his head down to look at her. His face was extremely close to hers.

"Oh! Hey… how are you feeling now?" he asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice. "Do you still feel sick?"

Sorana blinked a few times, too focused on just how far her nose was from touching his to properly hear the question, "I'm… fine," she informed him slowly, which was only true in a physical sense. "W-what... are you doing?" she repeated.

As her understanding of her situation deepened, so too did her desire to know why she was enjoying a lap pillow and a head scratch from the guy she liked.

Kaden shrugged, lifting his comforting hand off of her side, but without halting his brushing, "Well, 'I' was waiting for you to wake up," he offered, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Sorana pressed again, her desperation for an answer starting to burn now, "I mean, 'why' are you stroking my head?"

At this question, Kaden stopped the motion of his hand and for an instant, the receiving Lombax greatly regretted having said anything, but she needed to know. This kind of positioning and act was not something two Lombaxes did to one another casually and the thought that this might 'not' be casual made her heart race.

The tan Lombax looked away, slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry," he began, "Am I doing it wrong? You used to do it for me when I got nauseous trying new hoverboard tricks, so I figured it might work for the stratocoaster."

To Kaden it felt like Sorana had somehow deflated on his lap and he quickly turned back to see what was the matter, but the young Lombax on his lap had closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

Sorana's cheeks reddened as she remembered and her teeth grit in frustration. She 'had' done this to Kaden, many times in fact, when they were kids. When she was young, her mother, and later Cam, would stroke her head whenever she'd felt sick, so naturally, she'd done it to her childhood friend without ever thinking anything of it at the time.

All at once the young Lombax's insides churned with counterintuitive feelings. She felt great relief from that fact that her history and close friendship justified this extremely embarrassing and intimate behavior with Kaden. On the other hand, she was furious and full of regret for the exact same reason.

"I hate how you do that," she grumbled almost inaudibly.

Kaden cocked an ear toward her, "Hmm?" he intoned questioningly.

But Sorana ignored him. Luckily, or unluckily as one's perspective might have it, she was becoming painfully accustomed to this turn of developments, so she recovered quickly.

With a deep, calming breath, the reoriented young Lombax pulled her hands away from her pristine, white-furred cheeks and sat up on the park bench. She 'had' considered taking advantage of the situation for a few minutes longer, but decided that it was just too embarrassing to continue.

Kaden blinked a few times in surprise, but was clearly pleased to see her looking better, "You alright now?" he asked eagerly.

Seeing this expression and concern made Sorana smile a bit, but she was still a little annoyed about what he'd done to her so nonchalantly and she felt the strong urge to tease him, "Yes, mostly," she answered, purposefully rubbing her neck and flexing it as if to get the kinks out, "Next time though, maybe get me a better pillow, hm? Maybe a rock, or some bricks?"

The tan-furred Lombax grinned at the clear jab, taking it as a deeper sign that she was well, "Maybe next time... just don't pass out from a little ride on a stratocoaster, hm?"

Sorana pretended to be taken aback by the retort, "Coming from you? Tell me you at least changed your wet pants before making me lay on them, hm? We were pretty high up, after all."

Kaden winced playfully at the shot, Sorana was one of the few people who could make fun of his shameful phobia and not anger him, "And exactly 'who' was helping 'who' off of that coaster, hmmmmmmm?"

They both laughed at the mock argument and Sorana let out a sigh. It might not have been romantic, but this wasn't bad. Just the two of them, smiling together in an amusement park. It was like old times.

It'd be more enjoyable if the 'like old times' part wasn't as problematic as it was, but it was still nice to enjoy.

But then a thought came to her mind, ' _just the 'two' of them?'_  she mentally repeated to herself, as if she were missing something.

She then looked around, "Where's Kor?" she asked in confusion.

Then, on cue, a loud crash echoed through the air, immediately startling Sorana out of her thoughts.

Kaden got up from his seat with a mixed look of irritation and concern, "He said he was going to 'secure the perimeter'."

* * *

It didn't take long for Kaden and Sorana to find the source of the noise. Just around the corner, they spotted Kor arguing with a Markazian man. Small by Markazian standards, but still taller than Kor, the man was wide and muscular.

The physical profile of him was fitting too, because he was clearly running the hammer swinging, High Striker carnival game that now sat smoking and sparking next to him. Embedded deep in its striking pad was a familiarly massive, Malleus-class Omniwrench. Also, the top of the tower, where a bell would usually sit, was apparently missing.

As the two Lombaxes ran over to site, they could hear bits of the argument. The Markazian man was demanding that Kor pay for the damages, seemingly unintimidated by who he was talking to, while Kor was just as animatedly declaring that it was the operator's fault for not being clear with his instructions.

"Alright, alright," Sorana began commandingly as she came within arms reach of them. "Everybody please, let's just calm down. Now, what happened here?"

"Friend of yours?" the man asked Sorana angrily with a gesture to Kor. "This crazy Lombax destroyed my game with his giant wrench-thing... and he better have the valens to pay me back for it!"

At this, Kor turned up his armored head at the man, but addressed Sorana instead, "The keeper of this skill tester sought me out and dared to question both my strength and the size of my gems! I assured him that I did not have any gems in my possession, but I could not allow the baseless accusation of my strength slide. He declared that one as small as I would be unable to hit his device with enough force to lever a small weight to reach a bell. I accepted his challenge and was told to swing with all I have… well, what I 'have' is a Malleus Wrench!"

More interested than upset, Kaden chose now to chime in, "So, that thing 'did' have a bell?" he asked curiously. "Where is it now?"

At that moment, the bell from the top of the High Striker, fused to the small cylindrical dinger, slammed into the ground nearby.

Sorana studied the dusty impact zone, understanding the situation in an instant, before turning to the game operator and bowing her head, "I'm very sorry for the trouble my bodyguard has caused," she apologized sincerely. "I will, of course, cover the damages to your machine."

The stout Markazian grunted with a nod. He was still upset about the incident, but clearly relieved that someone besides him was going to be paying for it.

Kor's reaction was much more animated, "No, you cannot do that!" he countered, not angrily, but clearly upset. "This was a result of my actions, not yours! I cannot allow you-"

But Sorana put up a hand and silenced him with an authoritative glare, "Kor, will you and Kaden please go 'secure the perimeter' while I discuss the details with this man?"

Again it looked as if Kor was about to protest, but the sternness of Sorana's stare forced him to begrudgingly obey. Instead of arguing, the armored Lombax simply bowed his head and marched off, followed closely by an ecstatically grinning Kaden.

As the two walked out of earshot, the tan-furred Lombax immediately struck out with a verbal jab, "A 'swing' and a miss there?" he asked, his wide grin still bright.

Kor grumbled metallically, but did not reply with words. He just kept walking, as if he were 'actually' intent on securing the perimeter as he'd been ordered to do.

But Kaden would not be denied, "It's not like 'you' to mess up this stupidly," he taunted. "I bet that thing costs at least a thousand bolts!"

This time Kor suddenly stopped walking. He remained still for a moment, but then he put his hands to his helmeted head and groaned, "Ahhh! I have disgraced myself and Miss Bellit!" he declared painfully, a sound of anguish made all the worse by the static-riddled speakers. "All because I could not take the taunting of some random buffoon!"

Kaden's grin faded a little at hearing this, but it didn't diminish completely, "Yep, that's pretty lame, losing to some no-name background character like that," he agreed mockingly. "But, you shouldn't worry about it 'too' much. Sorana's loaded, so it's not like this is going to set her back. Besides, I'm sure she has some kind of diplomatic immunities and the kingdom will pay for it."

Kor stood up straight, "No," he countered firmly. "This was my failure and 'I' will be the one to make amends."

This time Kaden's expression turned skeptical, "Can you even afford to replace a large carnival game 'and' a smashed walkway?" he asked, genuinely curious.

It was hard to tell through all the armor, but Kaden was familiar enough to tell when Kor stiffened, "I… I can use the funds from this mission," he said, clearly grasping for an answer.

"The funds that you don't even have yet?" the tan Lombax pressed. "What about the pay for my weapon's testing? There had to have been some pocket shine left after your armor repairs and I even gave you an extra thousand bolts!"

Kor stood up even straighter and looked stoically off into the distance, "It is gone," he stated simply, clearly unwilling to elaborate.

"Hmm," was all Kaden could think to reply with.

"Alright, it's been settled," Sorana declared as she approached. " I still have to wait for the official cost invoice, but the man has my link address and I doubt it will be too far over a thousand valens. That bill isn't too bad, considering the damage, but at least now we can continue with our day."

Without another word on the matter, Sorana immediately started to walk off, expecting her bodyguards to follow her as usual, but she was stopped when Kor suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Miss Bellit," the sullen armored warrior began with his head bowed toward her, "I am ashamed of my actions and I apologize for the trouble I caused!"

Sorana was surprised by Kor's sudden and straight forward declaration of regret, but she quickly smiled at the gesture, "It's alright, Kor," she offered comfortingly. "You're 'my' bodyguard and so 'I' am responsible for your actions while you are in my employ."

Telling Kor this only seemed to make things worse, however.

The armored Lombax took a step forward, closing the already narrow gap between him and Sorana, and put a fist to his chest, "At the very least you must allow me to repay you for the costs you've incurred on my behalf!"

But Sorana shook her head firmly, "Really, Kor, it's fine," she insisted. "Once you convert the cost from valens, it wasn't even all that many bolts anyway."

"All the more reason!" countered Kor, making Kaden suspicious of how the news that the cost was low might have played into his wording. "Please, I must make amends! "

Sorana looked as if she was about to protest, but was interrupted by Kaden, "You might as well let him, Sor," said the tan-furred Lombax knowingly. "He's pretty big on repaying debts."

Kor nodded his agreement and turned his attention to Kaden, "Tell me, what is a thousand of these 'valens' in bolts? Even if my payment for this mission is not enough, I swear that I will return what I owe."

But Kaden shrugged, "I don't know. I've never been to Markazia before, let alone Valentulus. My NID would convert the currency automatically if I ever made a purchase here."

As one, both Lombaxes turned to Sorana expectantly.

With a look of concern, the white-furred Lombax returned each of their gazes. She held Kaden's for a particularly long time, before letting out a conceding sigh, "A thousand Royal Valens converts to roughly… 40 bolts galactic currency.

...

"Forty bolts!" shouted both Kaden and his armored counterpart in unison.

Sorana winced at the reaction, but said nothing else.

Kaden the immediately went into his NID to look up the exact price for himself, while Kor tilted his head in confusion, "Forty bolts?" the red-armored warrior repeated. "That is... nothing. How could the cost possibly be so low?"

Sorana let out another sigh and turned to her armored bodyguard, "Well, that's because there is an extreme economic disparity between the total wealth of the Lombax race and the Markazians," she tried to explain.

But Kor only tilted his head further in confusion.

Sorana scratched her chin thoughtfully, "Think of it like this, Kor: Lombax technology is the most advanced in the galaxy, and therefore the most expensive. On Fastoon, our technology is commonplace, so we all live in that basic standard of value."

Kor nodded, but he wasn't sure he really understood.

Sorana nodded back, "Well, on other planets, like Markazia, their technology is well below ours. If we sell anything of Lombax design to them, it's worth far more, relative to what they have now. This is especially true of small countries and kingdoms like Valentulus, whose only major export is raw acid and minerals. Their economies are so dwarfed by the galactic commercial industry that they even use their own separate currency just to better accommodate and control the fractional transfers of value."

Kor nodded again, "Yes, I understand," he began, clearly pleased with the turn of events. "I can repay that easily. But why then were you so hesitant to answer?"

The white-furred Lombax shook her head in slight embarrassment, "That's because I was worried about what Kaden would do if he ever found out about the vast price discrepancy." Sorana then turned back to look at Kaden, who was eyeing her with an impassable stare.

"Don't give me that look," the young Lombax said defensively. "It's hard enough to keep you out of 'legal' trouble, how would you react if I told you that you couldn't spend your own money just because I didn't want you acting like an overplated tourist? I assumed you hadn't looked it up because of your NID and everything in the palace is complimentary. I figured that if I could just make it through today without letting you buy anything, you'd never have realized."

But Kaden's judgemental stare did not waver and he refused to say anything.

Sorana took a step toward him and spread her arms out pleadingly, "It looks bad for the Lombax-Markazian relationship, Kaden," she continued. "Valentulus is a small country, on an underpowered planet, whose primary value is their diplomatic relationships. It may help the economy in the short run, but how does it look to the Markazian people when an underaged school kid spends more bolts on a whim than most citizens make in a year?"

But still, Kaden refused to acknowledge her argument and simply stared.

Getting irritated now, Sorana's features darkened, "If you can't understand-"

But she was cut off when Kor placed an armored hand on her shoulder, "Sorana," he said calmingly, before walking over to Kaden. "It is not as it seems." Kor then waved his arm straight through Kaden's head.

Sorana's mouth fell open in shock as she watched the holographic image of her friend shimmer and disappear, revealing one of his drones hovering in its place.

With horrified realization, the young, white-furred Lombax rubbed her temples in frustration, "Oh, no! This is what I was afraid of. Now that that tan-furred economic upheaval in waiting knows his pocket scrap is a treasure trove, he's going to go on a spending spree!"

Sorana turned to look around the area, trying to decide which way Kaden had gone, "Kor, we have to find him before he buys something stupid, or-"

But the young Lombax was cut off by a loud horn, blaring and obnoxious in rhythm.

Both she and Kor turned toward the sound as a slim vehicle of brilliant silver came skimming over the park's walkway shrubbery.

It continued forward until it was almost upon them. Kor immediately took up a defensive stance in front of Sorana, but the shiny hovercar pulled up at the last second and spun sideways before coming to a halt just inches from Kor and lowering to the ground.

Despite knowing it well beforehand, when the vehicle finally lowered enough for her to see the driver, Sorana's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. Sitting inside the pilot's seat, with audaciously large sunglasses and an arrogant smirk on his face, was her childhood friend, Kaden.

"Hey pretty lady," the tan-furred Lombax said with a nod to Sorana. "Why don't you ditch this grounded tin can and come take a ride with me?"

But Sorana was so angry she didn't even start to overanalyze the bit that Kaden was doing, "How?!" she breathed coldly. "How could you buy a 'hovercar' in the few seconds I was talking to Kor?!"

Kaden took off his glasses and shrugged, "You remember Dale, right? The guy from the display cars near the rest area? Well, I was so interested in the car that he said he'd sell it to me on the spot for five thousand bolts. Even if it is non-Lombax tech., that's a steal! I thought he was joking!"

"Would 'this' be considered 'something stupid'?" Kor asked curiously, with a gesture to Kaden's new hoversportscar.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't you talk about Sheela like that!" the tan Lombax barked defensively. "She's sensitive."

Kor tilted his head to the side, "A vehicle does not have feelings," he countered firmly.

"I may not have feelings like you, Lombax," inserted Sheela with indignation, "but at least I have better manners!"

The red-armored Lombax stared for several long seconds at the lifeless silver object that had spoken to him, before quickly bowing deeply, "My apologies, er… 'Miss' Sheela. I was mistaken."

Sheela honked lightly in acknowledgment of Kor's words and Kaden nodded his approval, but then the tan-furred Lombax turned back to Sorana.

The young, white-furred Lombax was still looking furious.

"What?" questioned Kaden in genuine ignorance. "I 'paid' for her with 'my own' bolts, which I 'earned' 'legally'! Believe it or not."

When Sorana spoke, she did so through gritted teeth, "You don't have a license to operate a vehicle in Valentulus," she growled.

Kaden simply put his arrogant smirk back on and threw an elbow over the side of Sheela's passenger seat, "That only matters if I get pulled over."

At that moment, several large beams of light burst into existence over the group. They were being emitted by powerful searchlights attached to floating vehicles high in the sky. Sirens screeched their loud warning calls and smaller hovercars with flashing blue and red lights circled around them.

Kaden's face puckered in surprise and he glanced fearfully at Sorana.

The enraged, white-furred, red-tinted Lombax nearly shook with every word she spoke, "You can't fly a hovercar… in the middle of an amusement park!"

"Ooooohhh," said Kaden, as realization dawned on him. "That's what Dale was yelling."


End file.
